


Kagome's Blood

by Snowfall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 57,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/pseuds/Snowfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a harrowing event turns into an adventure in which all the Inuyasha characters overcome their obstacles to defeat their fears and foes and begin new lives with new stories to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagome's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> He had failed to protect her and now her blood thickens the air, stains her clothes, and clouds clear waters while time rapidly runs out.

**~*~**

**Chapter One**

**Kagome's Blood**

Introduction

_(This was my first fic. Please be gentle. This fic was originally posted on AFF in 2003 and finished in 2004 and I had very little knowledge of the Inuyasha series, despite the fact that some of my story reflects what was actually canon – logical progression, synchronicity. It happens. A massive server crash, coupled with my brother reformatting over all of my stories, left this story very corrupted. Fortunately, a couple of wonderful fans had made copies. Though I don't intend to spend a lot of time and energy, I'm still in the stages of editing as it became a mess later and, being my first story ever, the quality left much to be desired. Thanks for reading!)_

Inuyasha, his long, silver silken hair brushing the ground, squatted like the dog demon he was. From the shadows of the tree line, triangular ears strained to hear any sounds that would give away an approaching predator. Sharp golden eyes intensely scanned the small beach. There was nothing in the smooth, tan sand to indicate that anything out of the ordinary was present. Ripples, caused by the high, thin waterfall, were undisturbed in their sparkling cycle across the crystal blue lake. Still, the adrenalin rush from the recent battle pounded through his veins, refusing to release him from his wary, protective state.

_This forest is too dense for my liking._

His sensitive nose could detect no signs of demons nearby. Though there was one scent that permeated the surroundings. It made his head burn and his stomach painfully twist into knots...Kagome's blood. And, too much of it.

 _I've got to hurry..._ Inuyasha thought with the grim awareness of Kagome’s condition.

Kagome studied the hanyou while he prowled the beach, his red flared hakama cuffed at the ankles and wide full sleeves concealing the lean figure. Even with his robe off, no one could guess the strength his lithe figure possessed. How she longed for him to hold her in his protective embrace. But, for now, she had to concentrate on getting these wounds clean. Blood was still seeping through her clothing and the wounds could not be tended to until she could inspect them.

Inuyasha could feel her gaze burning through the fire rat robe. Barely turning his head so that he could glance at the miko without arousing her suspicions, he could see her loving gaze. His heart clenched as he lowered his chin to his chest. Confused, he bent down and scooped up a handful of the sweet water, tasting it.

"Safe," murmured the conflicted hanyou. _How can she trust me when I let her get injured so badly?_

He raced toward the glistening waterfall, slicing through the water as though it were air, his thoughts turning to his growing love for Kagome.

_Why do I love her so much? How can I return Kagome's love and still honor Kikyou’s loyalty? But…Kagome is loyal too._

"I don't have time to think about this right now!" His hands tested the cold rock wall behind the falling water. _No caves..._

_I have never seen Inuyasha be so careful. Still, he needs to hurry. I'm getting too weak. I have to be strong until I can climb onto his back and head for Kaede's. He would never forgive me if I scared him._

_Hurry, Inuyasha!_ thought a distressed, fading Kagome.

Inuyasha streaked across the beach back to Kagome. Familiar with her typical responses to his offers of help, he asked her with some hesitation,

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to Kaede?"

The depth of concern showing through his beautiful golden hanyou eyes made her heart flutter. She hated being stern with him, but she couldn't let him know how bad her wounds really were.

_I must try to behave as I always have._

"No Inuyasha! What I need is to get this demon filth off of me!" Kagome shouted, putting as much of her usual stubbornness into the declaration as she could muster.

_Why is she being so stubborn?! Those wounds are deep. We need Kaede's help!_

She could see the worry and frustration in his eyes, but he obediently turned and walked away, giving her his usual huff, knowing that she would 'sit' him mercilessly into the ground if he dared watch her bathe.

 _Thank the gods for Kaede's subjugation beads latched around Inuyasha’s neck. He would do whatever he wanted if I couldn't pound him into the ground with one 'sit' command,_ thought a very relieved Kagome.

Bracing herself against the tree she had been sitting under, she struggled to pull herself up into a standing position. Inuyasha had earlier offered to carry her, but she had to make him believe, at least for the moment, that she was not too badly injured. Managing the short distance to the lake was exhausting. Fortunately, Inuyasha had already carried her backpack to the edge of the water. She wasn’t certain that she could have borne the weight.

 _I'm too weak to swim,_ she thought while she waded knee deep into the lake. _This will have to do. Kami! I can't lift my arm enough to get this blouse off. Oh well, the clothes need washing too._

The white blouse of her school uniform had been ripped to shreds on the left side, and now, even the green pleated skirt was so soaked with blood that it dripped from the hemline.

With his dog-like ears cocked back in Kagome's direction, Inuyasha could hear the unsteady footsteps.

 _Why does she have to be so freakin' brave and stubborn?! She’s always taking care of everyone else and…damn it all to hell!_ he inwardly snarled, frustrated with the consequences of Kagome’s stubborn nature. That stubbornness would get her killed…and he knew that this might test that theory. It was that knowledge that was driving him to near panic.

While examining the lakeshore earlier, he had picked out the perfect tree to use as a hidden observation platform.

_She might be able to see these bright red clothes._

Trotting up to the tree and hiding behind the brush, he began removing his robe. He took the robe off and examined it. He grimaced at the scent of her blood. It wasn't that of a rank demon. No, it was the scent of human blood, sickeningly sweet. His shirt was drenched too. As he took it off, he noticed that even his abdomen was wet with smears of her blood. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought that she could…

"I don't have time for this!" growled Inuyasha while the bundle of knots in his stomach tightened.

He yanked off the pants, his muscular body quickly jumping to the highest branch that would conceal him. Squatting in the crook of the tree and branch, he trained his eyes on Kagome, waiting.

Kagome allowed herself to lay back into the water. It was cool, crisp, and refreshing. But the most important side-effect was that it eased the pain. She relaxed, gazing up at the sky, bright with the sun on one side and deep blue on the other.

_How could such terrible things exist in a world as beautiful as this?_

Her thoughts were drawn to what had happened earlier. Although she knew that Inuyasha would not remember what had transpired, there was no guarantee that their traveling companions, Sango and Miroku, would honor her wishes.

_Inuyasha cannot find out! I won't allow it. It would break his heart and the pain might drive him into Kikyou's arms exactly for the express purpose of being dragged into hell._

The water around Kagome had begun to warm with her body heat. The exhaustion she felt seemed to have lessened. She winced as she tried to sit up and gasped at what she saw. The surrounding water had become a red bloody pool.

_This won't do. I've got to move to a clear spot and get a good look at these wounds._

She half crawled and half floated out of the area of water muddied with her blood. Ever so slowly, she pulled up her sleeve, wincing as pain shot through her body. The gash in her arm was so deep that the muscle tissue was clearly visible. Twisting to examine her side was even more excruciating.

"Oh gods!" she cried in shock.

She, herself, had not an inkling of how bad the wounds were. They were clear to the bone and even between the ribs! At least the slashes were clean cut and weren’t deep enough to puncture a lung.

 _Damn!_ Multi-colored specks were forming in her vision. _No! Kami! Not now...'_ her mind cried out as darkness encroached upon her vision. As she slowly began to slip beneath the water's surface, she attempted to call out to Inuyasha, but couldn’t be certain that she had managed to make a sound. Even if she had, would he have been close enough to hear her? And then…she was too tired to think about it anymore.

Inuyasha had been watching from his perch in the tree, his gaze so intense that his black pupils threatened to overtake the golden irises.

 _What is the matter? Why isn't she sitting up?'_ His fear was about to drive him to her when he saw her rise up out of the water. _Why is she crawling around like that? She's acting awfully weird._

Then, he saw them, the wounds. As she examined them, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kagome was in trouble. I' _ve never seen her wounded this badly. I've got to do something!_

"Damn it all to hell, you stupid wench! I'm going to drag you to Kaede's whether you like it or not! Huh? Kagome..."

Just as he turned to jump down from the top of the tree, his highly sensitive ears caught Kagome's weak call. He barely had his _hakama_ on before racing toward Kagome as fast as his hanyou legs could carry him, all the while, his heart beating faster than his footfalls. A tingling lump began to form in his throat as fear had its way with him.

“You better not die on me, my little bitch. I'd never forgive you,” muttered Inuyasha, struggling to breathe through the crushing grip of fear that was quickly squeezing his heart as it pounded to break free of his chest.

A whirlwind suddenly came screaming out of the forest and before he could think to move to Kagome's side, Kouga had her in his arms, clutching her face to his chest. Even before his charcoal black ponytail ceased snapping in the wind of his own making, the wolf youkai's steely blue eyes glared in accusation.

"Damn him!" muttered Inuyasha under his breath as he approached.

"I could smell her blood ten miles away! What have you done to my woman?!" demanded Kouga, anger and hatred clearly evident in his voice.

"We don't have time for this Kouga!" Inuyasha growled at the muscular, bronze-skinned wolf demon.

They both looked down at Kagome, fear churning their guts at the sight of her skin pale and cold, her chest barely rising with each inadequate inhale. Even the color of the Shikon jewel shards, hanging in a clear vial around her neck, was beginning to fade. She looked so…cold, as though she weren’t there, only a pale, hollow shell.

With a shiver, Inuyasha gently wrapped Kagome's nearly lifeless body in his robe of the fire rat as though it could keep her soul from slipping away.

"We have to get her to Kaede fast, this robe will protect her frail human skin,” muttered Inuyasha, his golden eyes worrying over Kagome’s body.

Kouga just stared at Inuyasha. He had never seen the mutt like this before. Always, they had been rivals for Kagome. He now knew that Inuyasha, despite all of his declarations to the contrary, didn't see Kagome as merely a jewel detector; her being only one of two who were able to actually see the glowing shards of the Shikon jewel, a magical bauble that she had accidentally shattered. Of course, that was all she had been to Inuyasha before he had come to really know her. Now, she was deep within Inuyasha’s heart, just as she was within his own.

_That ignorant mutt thinks he will get the jewel from her after it is completed and become a full-fledged demon instead of a weak half-breed. Stupid baka! He will never be able to take it from her._

Kouga looked back down at Kagome, her raven black hair contrasting with her marble white skin. If only she would wake up and allow him to look into those deep violet eyes he loved so much. He had meant it when he declared his love for her. Witnessing her loyalty to her kit had made his decision for him. She was his.

 _Who could do anything other than love her?_ Kouga lamented. _You will pay for this, dog turd._

Inuyasha could not express himself so easily. All he could do was feel the fear and heartache at the prospect of losing Kagome. He didn't understand why he felt this way about her, especially with his thoughts on Kikyou the majority of the time.

"With these jewel shards in my legs, I’m faster than you," Kouga glared at him, daring Inuyasha to try to take Kagome from his arms.

"Do you know the village where Kaede lives?"

"I'll have her there before you can blink!" Kouga yelled back as his signature whirlwind flew up into the sky, still dusty from his entrance.

"I'm right behind you!" Inuyasha called.

Trees and brush flew into the air as though a tornado were ripping through the forest. Close behind, a red blur could be seen streaking above the tree tops.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

***Disclaimer***

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru SXandroid to use and abuse at will. The characters Kaiaela and Mr. Sesshou belong to me!_

**~*~*~*~*~**


	2. The Love of Friends

~*~

 

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _The Love of Friends_**

 _(This is an edited version of the original. Please remember that it was my first fic, written in 2004, and before I knew all that much about Inuyasha. Snow)_

 

Sango paced back and forth across the dusty floor of the hut. Shippou intently watched her, not missing a step. He had never seen her like this before. To him, Sango stood tall and strong, slaying demons with her hiraikotsu, the boomerang so tall that it shadowed her, but with which she struck down demons with fluid ease.

Miroku, the monk who was always trying to grope Sango's butt, or any woman's for that matter, stood in the doorway staring in the direction of the lake, barely hearing Sango's footsteps.

 _'They should have been back by now. Kaede can help. I hope. Damn her for making us leave!'_ Miroku thought with no small amount of worry. Sometimes even Kagome could stretch his infinite patience too far.

"How could she be so careless?!” exclaimed Sango, dropping to her knees and beginning to sob. "Kagome is my best friend! I can't imagine her not being with us."

Shippou's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall. "Is she hurt that bad? Is she going to die?” Shippou asked, his voice beginning to crack.

Miroku, as graceful as always, turned to face the little furry, copper colored fox child. He put as much tenderness into his voice as he could while speaking to Shippou, his violet eyes pulling at the wide emerald eyes of the kitsune.

"No, Shippou. Kagome is not going to die. She will be back soon."

"Sango. You must restrain yourself. For Shippou's sake," reprimanded Miroku for her outburst. Tears began to well up in her eyes again. Miroku could see it coming.

"Shippou, leave us. Go outside and see if you can find some berries for Kagome."

"Right, Miroku," Shippou spoke with new resolve, standing up straight and puffing out his chest.

The little ball of fuzz happily ran into the forest, looking forward to the prospect of Kagome’s return.

Sango's skin burned with the salt of tears drenching her face. "Oh, Miroku. I don't know what to do," she sniffled, looking to him for instruction.

Miroku was not sure what to do either. He wanted to comfort Sango, but at the same time he did not want to be slapped, which Sango was more than happy to do on the many occasions that his hand felt the pull to fondle her bottom.

Finally, Miroku decided to take the risk and sat down beside her. He spoke to her in the gentlest, most hypnotic tone he could muster.

"Listen, Sango. Kagome is strong. She has powers that we have never seen and that she doesn't even know she has. She has Kikyou's miko power to strike down demons with the purifying arrows that are driven by her soul. She is strong and will get through this. You know this, don't you?"

Between sobs, Sango nodded her head. But still her sobs turned to weeping. Miroku could stand it no longer. He wrapped Sango in his arms, cupping her head in his hand and pulling her into his robe. She tightly clutched the soft cloth and buried her face into his warm chest.

As she lay in his arms sobbing, she noticed the strength that was hidden under those black and purple robes. She wondered. How had she not noticed? She had always been impressed by his speed and agility. That came from the discipline of the monks. Perhaps his humor, along with the fantastically powerful wind tunnel that drew everything into the black hole of his hand, had distracted her. She had realized long ago that even his teasing, always met with a slap, was often done to relieve tension after a gruesome battle. Thinking of battles brought her mind back to Kagome and her body was once again racked with the convulsions of weeping.

Miroku tightened his hold on her. Sango had always been so stoic. Although her outburst of emotion for anyone other than her brother was the first he had ever seen, he had always known that underneath that tough exterior there was a loving human heart. Kagome seemed to bring out the best in people. Perhaps it was her honesty.

"Sango, Kagome will be alright. She will. I promise,” soothed Miroku as he ran his fingers through her long raven hair, only half believing his own words. _'That murderous hanyou better bring her back or I'll suck him and his Tetsusaiga into my wind tunnel!'_

Miroku furrowed his brow, now raging against Inuyasha within his mind, heart torn. Sango's emotional release was beginning to bring tears to his own eyes.

His sensual voice, not too high and not too low, always smooth, had in the past made Sango feel weak. Unyielding strength was her best trait. It angered her that his voice brought out emotions that could distract her from her mission to retrieve her brother from the tyrannical hold of the terrible demon, Naraku. But she needed his comfort now more than anything. Her facade didn't concern her at this point.

"Thanks, Miroku."

"Are you going to be alright now?"

Outside, Shippou was returning from his search, happy that he had found some healing plants as well as many juicy ripe berries.

 _WHAP!_

All of the small creatures surrounding the hut quickly scattered into the forest.

"You pervert!" Sango turned away, a slight grin on her face.

"Ah. It was worth the pain."

' _It worked. Sango is feeling better already,'_ Miroku thought before he became immersed in his own thoughts.

"What is it Miroku?” asked Sango, fearful of his reply.

"I believe they have been gone too long. What about you?"

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Kilala,” called Sango with urgency.

Instantly, Kilala was there. Two-tailed kitten only moments ago, she was now a beast of formidable size with long, razor sharp fangs and claws. Massive muscles rippled beneath her skin, visible even through her thick tan fur.

"Take us to Kagome and Inuyasha!"

As soon as Miroku and Sango had settled themselves on Kilala's back, they jumped up into the sky.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" yelled Shippou, running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"You stay here in case Inuyasha and Kagome return,” Miroku called back

"Right!” Shippou agreed, nodding his head.

Sango smiled, glad that Miroku was able to distract and give hope to the young fox child.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 ***Disclaimer***

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru. The characters Kaiaela and Mr. Sesshou belong to me!_

~*~*~*~*~


	3. Fears Realized

~*~

 

 **Chapter Three**

 ** _Fears Realized_**

 _(Eh, again, please remember that this was my very first fic and was written back in 2003-2004. Eventually, I’ll quit repeating myself. Thanks! Snow)_

 

Miroku frowned as he studied the forest from Kilala's back. In the direction of the lake, a destructive path had ripped through the forest. There was another path leading in the direction of Kaede's village. He hoped that his fears were unfounded.

"Sango, do you see it?"

"It's impossible to miss."

Kilala lit at the far end of the beach where the path ended, touching down gently. Sango leapt from her back, coming to stand in front of her, startled when the fire cat growled under her breath.

"What’s wrong, Kilala?"

Kilala turned her head back toward the destruction and then turned and stared at Sango, indicating her own concern.

Miroku and Sango carefully scanned the beach. That was when Miroku saw it—discolored water. He raced to the shoreline with Sango jogging close behind. His long black and purple robes soaked up the thick, tainted water as he dove in. At what he might find, dread filled the depths of his very soul.

“Thank you, Kami,” whispered the monk under his breath when he found nothing within the bloody pool.

When he waded out of the water, he spotted footprints. "Look there, Sango."

They studied the prints; Kagome's, Inuyasha's and those that they couldn’t recognize.

"Those other prints look human, yet they seem to have stepped out of the whirlwind and gone straight to the water."

"That appears to be correct, Sango. However, the footprints are deeper coming out of the water. Something, or someone, was being carried. Afterward, the one set of footprints, together with Inuyasha's, head in the direction of the path leading to Kaede’s village. Considering the amount of blood in the water, it had to be Kagome that was being carried."

Although he had also noticed that Kagome's footsteps toward the water had been staggered, he refrained from drawing Sango’s attention to it.

‘ _Being a demon exterminator, she may have the skills to see it all on her own.’_

Sango lowered her head. "Could she possibly still be alive, Miroku?"

Miroku stood, deep in thought. "I couldn't even allow myself to believe that she isn't." His eyes widened with new knowledge. "Kouga! It had to be Kouga!"

Sango gasped. "Let's go!"

 

~*~

 

Inuyasha could hardly believe he was keeping up with Kouga.

 _'It must be Kagome,'_ he thought in his desperation to save her. _‘I can’t let her die. I won’t!’_

He hadn’t noticed the subdued glow of Tetsusiaga. Unknown to him, his speed was being aided by his father's fang, his mother's protector, the sword that in one sweep wreaked havoc on his enemies, disintegrating them with thunderous walls of flames that split the land beneath. He had not yet realized that he and Tetsusaiga were one, that its blaze mirrored the fire in his heart and soul.

When Kouga and Inuyasha had reached the edge of the forest, Kaede was already coming to meet them. Her expression told them that she had known of their imminent arrival and had sensed their urgency.

"Quickly, bring her!” commanded the old woman as she waved her hand toward the doorway.

Inuyasha helped Kouga gently lower the still unconscious Kagome onto the bedding. In order to give Kaede some space, both quietly backed away from the unconscious priestess.

"Can you help her, Kaede?” whispered Inuyasha as though his voice would hurt the wounded miko.

"I cannot tell until I have seen the wounds, but I can tell ye this; it won't be easy bringing her back to us. Now leave me,” she muttered, flicking her hand toward the door while inspecting Kagome’s body.

In order to cut away Kagome's clothing, Kaede retrieved the sharpest knife she could find. There was no other way to undress Kagome without disturbing her wounds. Upon seeing the extent of the damage, Kaede bowed her head in near defeat.

 _'There may be no helping Kagome now.'_ Tears came to her eyes as she rose and walked toward the door.

While Kaede had been busy, Inuyasha and Kouga stood outside the door of the hut and spoke in hushed voices.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" growled Kouga. Steely blue eyes glowered at his rival. “I want answers and I want them ‘now’!

Every muscle in his sinewy body ached to shred Inuyasha to pieces for allowing such harm to come to Kagome. His arms crossed his chest and his hands squeezed the opposite arm in an attempt to quell his desire to eat the hanyou. Even the dark hair swept up into a ponytail quivered with pent up rage. As far as he was concerned, she was ‘his’ woman and always would be. One day, she would see that and agree to join him in ruling his pack—as long as Inuyasha didn’t get her killed first.

Not once had Inuyasha looked Kouga in the eye. On the way to Kaede's, Inuyasha had had time to think and was certain that there had been only one way that Kagome could have suffered such wounds.

 _'Could I have done this to her? I couldn't bear it. If I had, I would beg Sango to use hiraikotsu on me,'_ thought Inuyasha in his fallen heart. He threaded his fingers through his mane while dropping his head to his knees. _‘She can’t die, she…just can’t. I promised. I promised to protect her.’_

Inuyasha spoke with his head lowered, eyes hidden behind his silvery untamed bangs. He couldn’t bring himself to meet the angry gaze of Kouga’s blue eyes, which seemed to be sparking silver darts. Were it not for his need to have a judge, jury, and executioner should Kagome die, he would have simply told Kouga to fuck off. As it was, someone needed to make a decision as to his worthiness to stand by Kagome’s side. Kouga was the natural choice because the wolf youkai deeply cared for her.

"We were fighting one of Naraku's demons. I transformed…I can't remember anything up to the point that I saw Tetsusaiga in my hands. She was in front of me, unconscious on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. When I knelt down beside her, she came to and asked me to take her to the lake, so I did. She insisted that I leave her. But, I watched from a distance.”

A growl rose from deep within Kouga's broad muscular chest while his upper lip thinned and curled back.

"So I could get a good look at her wounds, stupid! You know how stubborn she is. When I saw what I was looking for, I knew it was time to force her to come to Kaede's. That's when you showed up, you mangy wolf."

"You idiot! You don't protect Kagome when you transform. You only want to slaughter everything in your path! Gods! Why she stays with you, I will never understand. But if she dies, you die!"

Kouga couldn’t stand knowing that Inuyasha could transform into a demon with no control, not knowing himself or recognizing his friends. Kagome and her friends were in just as much danger from him as his enemies. Why he had ever trusted Kagome to Inuyasha’s care was beyond him. Sheer and utter idiocy was his only explanation.

 _'Stupid girl. For her, I'll kill him one day.'_

"I would welcome it, Kouga. As you wish," replied Inuyasha while sliding down against the wall of the hut and dropping his face into his hands. Somehow, he knew. He knew that he had been the one responsible for Kagome’s wounds.

Kouga's eyes snapped wide as he took in a sharp breath, stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

 _'Does Inuyasha love Kagome that much? Would he really bare his chest for my dagger? No, I would have to take off his head.'_ Kouga smirked at the thought. Still, he felt Inuyasha's anguish as well and joined the half-breed as they silently waited for Kaede’s verdict.

Kaede came out of the hut with a look on her face that did not bode well.

"I will do what I can, but I cannot promise ye anything. I must go to the storehouse for some herbs. I suggest that ye both stay by her side. The presence of her friends is important in her fight to live. She is not faring well," Kaede instructed while giving them both an intense stare that could bore a hole through a rock wall.

With that said, Kaede hurried away from them. Without a jealous word between them, the two entered the hut and knelt down beside Kagome, Kouga on the left and Inuyasha on the right. At first, Inuyasha was unsure that she was alive. She looked like a porcelain doll, the outline of her tiny figure beneath the sheets and her still beautiful face as pale as the snow she so loved.

So small, so petite, so human and fragile.

He brushed the hair away from her face, barely feeling a slight warm breath leave her still beautiful lips. He longed to kiss her and hoped that just that one small thing would bring her back from the place in which she wandered.

Guessing the meaning of Inuyasha’s gaze, Kouga began to growl, but restrained himself. Instead, he reached for her hand.

"Inuyasha," stammered Kouga, "she is so cold…cold as stone."

"I know. I felt it when I touched her face."

Competitors or no, both knew that this was bad and that Kagome needed all the help she could get.

"She needs the warmth of both our bodies. If you agree, we should both try to keep her warm,” suggested Kouga, not taking his worried gaze from Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded his head. They both stared at each other, guarding Kagome’s virtue as they slid down beside her. Kouga entwined her arm in his and kissed her icy hand hoping to bring it warmth. Tears began to roll down his hardened, sun-tanned cheeks. He hadn’t experienced such emotion since the loss of his many comrades. Had it not been under the current circumstances, he would have been embarrassed. Not now. This was the woman he cherished. She deserved his tears. And he didn’t give a shit who saw his pain.

Kouga looked over to Inuyasha. He was cradled on Kagome's other side with his head on her shoulder, arm stretched out across her soft abdomen. Kouga wondered what was going through the half-breed’s mind…

 _‘I wished my fire rat robe was clean. It would do more to conserve what little warmth Kagome has left,’_ was what he would have heard.

He couldn’t see Inuyasha's tears trailing out of the corner of his eye, bathing Kagome's shoulder and drenching his own hair. He could not hear the wrenching of Inuyasha’s heart. For him, there would be no signs from Inuyasha. Inuyasha’s heartbreak was his own to keep. Being careful not to touch her wound, he settled his head in Kagome's hair above her shoulder.

Few times had either youkai allowed themselves to shed tears. However, this was Kagome, the one who had stolen their hearts.

Kaede returned to find both the hanyou and the wolf demon trying to keep Kagome alive the best way they knew how. She turned away with heavily burdened footsteps.

 _'They may not have much time. I will leave them be. Their medicine, after all, may prove to be stronger than my own.'_

A shadow was cast from high overhead. Looking up, she saw Kilala with Miroku and Sango astride her back. As the firecat, silently landed with ease and grace, she put her finger to her lips, signaling them to be quiet. Kilala had done her part in that department. For the sake of silence, it was a good thing that Shippou hadn't come along.

"I know that ye have come to inquire about Kagome. Inuyasha and Kouga are with her now," whispered the old priestess while she led them away from the hut.

"Both of them, together...in the same room with Kagome?!" gasped Sango and Miroku.

"Shhh! I could not tell this news to Inuyasha. It would be better if ye did."

Sango's and Miroku's heart sank further and further with each word whispered while Lady Kaede described Kagome's wounds and how little her medicine could help. They wanted to rush to Kagome's side, but Kaede stilled them. She motioned for them to follow her. Very quietly, she took them to the door of the hut and allowed them to peer through a small crack. What they saw astonished them—Inuyasha asleep on one side of Kagome and Kouga on the other!

The amazement lasted only for a moment. What they could see of Kagome wrenched their hearts. Her skin was pale, too pale. The life seemed to have been drained from her small body. Both stepped away from the hut and stared at each other with an overwhelming sadness. However, something unusual had caught Miroku's observant eyes. Tetsusiaga was an almost imperceptive luminescent gold, but glowing nonetheless. It was only a split second of distraction, but enough that he would think on it later.

"Sango," Miroku whispered lowering his head to his chest. His heart clenched with the knowledge that Kagome was too far gone for him to save her, even for his extensive spiritual powers.

Sango put her arms around Miroku's waist and pulled them into each other. Miroku was crushed, his hopes dashed. Seeking to comfort him, and perhaps herself, Sango reached up with her delicate yet strong hand and cupped the side of Miroku's handsome face. She slid her hand under his chin and held it there. Lightly tapping it with her thumb, she coaxed his face downward so that she could peer into his violet eyes. Through the tears that threatened to escape, he gazed at into her deep brown eyes. As he struggled to hold her gaze, she stood up on the tip of her toes and brought her face closer and closer. When her lids fluttered shut, she freely gave him the warmth of her lips.

Miroku’s eyes widened for a moment before he gave in and returned her gesture of comfort. This gift was more than she had ever given him. He waited for her to step away and leave him. Amazingly, she did not. Instead, timidly sank into his lips and gave him a taste of her sweet moisture. His eyes drifted shut as he leaned into her. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck to pull herself up to deepen their kiss, he fully accepted her comfort, returning it with his ever tightening embrace.

 _‘Sango, my beloved...’_ he thought as a lump rose in his throat.

In the haze of everything seemingly falling apart around them, he hoped this was not a dream. He needed her comfort to be more than an illusion.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 ***Disclaimer***

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru. The characters Kaiaela and Mr. Sesshou belong to me_

~*~*~*~*~


	4. Kagome's Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY EDITED! I should have new edited chapter up later tonight or tomorrow.

Inside the hut, Kagome wondered why the water had become so warm. Yet, she still felt chilled.

‘ _The bottom of the lake doesn't feel quite right.'_

It took great effort to force her eyes open, even though it was just a tiny slit. Everything was a blur, but she could tell that she was no longer at the lake. Gradually, her senses began coming back to her.

‘ _That medicine smell. I'm at Kaede's! Where is everyone?'_ Kagome tried to stir, but was trapped. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to feel what was keeping her pinned down. _'What is this?'_

Struggling to open her eyes again, Kagome attempted to turn her head to the right and turned her nose into a silky obstacle made of thick strands. A barely audible growl, low and comforting, purred. She knew that sound and had to open her eyes, had to see Inuyasha. And, she did. He was blurry, but still glorious, even in his drooling, messy sleep.

_'Inuyasha!'_ Kagome tried to focus her attention on him and discovered his arm across her. _'This is unusual. I wonder what is going on. Well, since he's blocking me on this side, I'll roll out the other side.'_

Upon hearing Inuyasha's nearly subsonic growl, she had forgotten that she had been trapped. Trying to turn to the left, she ran into another obstacle, a muscular, bronzed chest. A thick arm of corded strength with furred cuffs was twined around her arm.

_'Kouga! Oh Kami! Is this supposed to be the nightmare from hell or the sweetest dream from heaven? Maybe Kouga and Inuyasha have gotten over their feud. I certainly hope so!'_

She looked at her two, very brave protectors, becoming dizzy with the effort. For once, they were not fighting with each other. The sight was such a treat.

‘ _What’s going on?’_ She had to wake them and weakness allowed very little projection in her voice when she softly spoke their names.

"Inuyasha? Kouga?"

Inuyasha had the thought that he was dreaming. Somewhere out there, Kagome was sounding much too sweet, the kind of sweet that he usually associated with eating dirt.

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome against his fur tufted ear.

His ears twitched and then slowly circled around. It had to have been a dream.

"Inuyasha, if you do not listen to me, I will use the subduing spell."

Inuyasha shot up to a sitting position, subconsciously keeping his arm across Kagome.

"Kagome..." he stammered, staring at Kagome, then the shock sent him straight into jerk mode. "You’re back? YOU STUPID BITCH! You had me terrified!"

Kagome's vision began to dim again, the effort of the past few moments draining her reserves of energy. Nevertheless, she was smiling as Inuyasha watched her eyes begin to fade.

_'He is always going to be my handsome hanyou, more demon than human. Idiot.'_

Kouga awoke with a start. _'Nobody should be making this racket around my injured mate!'_

"Don't you dare leave me again, wench! Come back!" Having completely forgotten Kouga’s presence, Inuyasha exhibited his usual form of worry and concern.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha? Leave her be! Are you trying to kill her? Stop it before I eat you," hissed Kouga, his eyes glaring daggers.

"She was awake just a second ago!"

"Kouga, is...it really you?" Kagome whispered almost inaudibly, once again quite dazed and unsure of what she was seeing.

Kagome put all her strength into squeezing the hands that held hers. Kouga may have kidnapped her, but he now protected her and was never afraid to express his feelings. Though he claimed to lover her as his mate, he respected her enough to restrain himself from forcing her into anything she didn't freely offer. She respected that noble strength.

For a moment, Kouga felt Kagome lightly squeeze his hand. He gazed into half-lidded eyes. His heart pounded and he could barely refrain from kissing Kagome. Having seen that expression on the battlefield more times than he cared to remember, he knew how much it cost her to smile for him. She had done it anyway.

"Save your strength, Kagome," Kouga quietly ordered while he stroked her raven hair and kissed her on the forehead.

Inuyasha looked on, seeing the tenderness with which Kouga treated Kagome. _'Why can't I be like that?’_

‘ _You know why, you baka. Kikyou. That dead miko you keep chasing around,’_ Inuyasha’s inner voice argued.

_'But I swore to Kikyou I would go to hell with her just to be near her. Or, at least, that’s what I told Kaede I would do. I’m not sure of anything anymore.’_

Lost, Inuyasha rose to leave. With his head down, he used his unruly bangs to cover the shame in his eyes. Perhaps, he was not good enough for Kagome.

Kagome felt Inuyasha’s warmth leave her side. "Don't go, Inuyasha," she pleaded as best she could.

"Sit down, you flea-ridden mutt! She needs us," growled Kouga.

Deciding that his reputation had suffered enough, Inuyasha plopped down at Kagome's side, legs crossed, nose in the air, and one ear cocked toward her. He noticed her effort to lift her arm into his lap, but it clumsily fell down the side of his leg. Refusing to turn his head, he reached down and gently wrapped his strong, clawed fingers around her tiny, frail human hand. Nose in the air, pretending arrogance as always, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her smiling with her eyes closed.

"I'll get the others.” whispered Kouga. He found it blatantly obvious that the two needed time alone and he had heard the others outside. It was the least he could do, considering Kagome’s feelings for the mutt.

Once Kouga had left the hut, Inuyasha scooted so that he faced Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm...sorry. I've been... so afraid of losing you and...it’s all my fault," Inuyasha mumbled in Kouga’s absence.

Kagome, drifting back and forth between worlds, wondered if he knew what had happened. She didn't want him to blame himself. It wasn't his fault.

"I didn't protect you, my little porcelain miko," he risked, nervous about speaking such words aloud. Never had he been so open, but this was a circumstance he had never encountered. The things he felt for Kagome couldn't compare to anything he'd ever experienced before, not even with Kikyou.

Right now, Inuyasha decided he had to follow Kouga’s example because he might never get the chance again to tell Kagome how he felt. He couldn’t let her go to the grave with unrequited love. She wouldn’t be allowed to rest in peace—just like Kikyou.

Those words were enough to flatly shock Kagome right back into his world. "Inuyasha? You've never called me that before."

"That is what you have always been to me, Kagome...my little porcelain miko doll, and I wouldn't give you up for the world. You are stronger than any human I've ever met, but you are still human, fragile, and...and the most beautiful woman in the world."

He may have never said that he saw her as strong, even for a weak human. Her fragile body had always caused him see her as one of those easily breakable dolls, so easily broken. The threats to her always sent him into overdrive. He wanted to smash anything that ever dared try to hurt her.

Kagome turned her head toward him and opened her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. All she had ever heard from him before was "wench" this, "bitch" that, and "stupid" the other, not to mention all the times he'd called her "weak" and "pathetic". What could have changed so drastically that he would wax poetic?

Kagome's mind failed her and she was too hazy to remember her questioning of his behavior beyond the point of its inception.

"Sorry, Inuyasha...I'm...so…tired."

Inuyasha watched as her body seemed to shrink.

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha, using his brain for a change, toned down his voice. "Sango and Miroku want to see you. Stay awake just a little longer," he pleaded, hoping that she would continue to stay lucid.

Upon hearing their cue, the eavesdroppers hurried in behind Kouga.

"Is she still awake?” Miroku asked, feeling the air in his lungs frantically trying to escape while he held his breath.

"Kagome, Kagome," Sango softly called.

With great effort, Kagome managed to open her eyes. "Where is Shippou?"

"He is waiting for you to come back with us, Kagome."

Haltingly and with slurred speech, Kagome tried to communicate. "I'm too tired right now…wanna sleep. Thanks...guys. Sorry I worried you."

"As always, thinking of others,” Miroku said and sighed.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand in his go limp. His breath caught and he quickly put his ear to her mouth. Quite out of character, he smiled at the others.

"She's still breathing."

* * *

 

 

Kouga had responsibilities that only he could fill. He hated leaving Kagome's side, but it couldn't be helped. His pack needed him. Their borders were under unceasing attack. His sturdy frame, barely covered by a slip of fur, complimented his muscular, tan legs. Always battle ready, his flowing, straight, black hair remained pulled back into a ponytail and a leather headband prevented salty perspiration from trickling down to burn his eyes.

He never knew when the next attack would occur. Readiness was a requirement. Constantly patrolling his territory gave him the physique of a god. Even Inuyasha felt threatened that Kouga's appearance would win over Kagome's affections. Embedded in each leg was a shard of the Shikon jewel, giving him incredible speed that kicked up his signature whirlwind. He was confident that he would not be away from Kagome for long. With that knowledge in mind, he turned to leave, but stuck his head in the doorway.

“You’d better keep her alive, mutt face,” he scowled then sped out the entrance. _‘If anyone can destroy an enemy, it's that bastard. He’d better keep her safe.’’_

What Kouga didn't understand was that he was running away. He couldn't watch as he lost the woman he loved. It was too much to bear.

Everyone had surrounded Kagome, hoping that at any moment she would awaken. After sitting for quite some time, Miroku, stiff from sitting stationary for such a long period of time, decided to go outside for a walk. Sango followed and clasped his hand as she came up to his side. With eyes wide, he stared into Sango's smiling face.

"We will still have each other. You can molest me and I can still slap you!" Sango said with a sad smile.

"Ah, the pain is worth it," Miroku chimed in, though he didn't feel the lightness of their usual banter.

Miroku appreciated Sango's efforts to cheer him up, though his face quickly became somber. "We should take her home. In her future time, her people might be able to save her."

"Miroku, I don't believe she wouldn't survive the journey! The movement could cause her to bleed out!"

"Sango, admit it. She isn't going to survive here," Miroku sternly informed her. It wouldn’t be healthy to ignore the truth of the situation. Nevertheless, it hadn’t been necessary for him to have been so blunt. He was simply too drained, to sad and angry, to make an attempt at assuaging Sango's fear.

Tears began to flow down Sango's cheeks and Miroku cursed himself for being such an idiot. He could have at least tried some gentleness. Sango may have known that Kagome wasn’t going to survive, but hearing it stated in such flat terms was much too harsh.

After a lengthy stroll through the field, they walked toward the garden, still hand in hand. Sango managed to dry her tears and compose herself. It wouldn't do for a warrior to be seen in such a sad state.

Kaede was out gathering vegetables for dinner, not that anyone would be able to stomach food, but she needed to busy herself with something. This entire situation was a shock, something she hadn't foreseen. Kagome could not die, even though there was nothing she could do.

"Is Inuyasha still with Kagome?” Miroku called to Kaede.

"He has not left her side even once. He has helped changing her dressings without impure thoughts. I am most impressed."

"Is she still bleeding?” Sango asked in a whisper, unsure that she wanted to hear the answer.

"Hai. Not as much, though I expect it is because there is not much left."

Kaede turned her face from them so they would not see her distress. She was losing her sister all over again. Although Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation, her heart was somehow softer, more gentle and warm. The jewel that had been burned with Kikyou's body, the jewel tainted by Kikyou's bitterness toward Inuyasha, had been ripped from inside Kagome's body by a demon. Subsequently, she knew that Kagome had to possess Kikyou's soul, at least some of it. Or, had she been wrong?

Kagome loved Inuyasha as Kikyou once had. Their appearances were so similar, even though they could differentiated by their ages. Kikyou was older and more mature, having lost the softness of youth, something Kagome still carried. There was no doubt in Kaede's mind that, though much different, Kagome was her sister reborn.

There was more at work than chance. When Kagome, a high school girl from the future, had fallen into her sacred well and had come out in the Bone Eaters Well in feudal Japan, then proceeded to release Inuyasha from a spell that had bound him to the God tree for fifty years, Kaede knew exactly who the girl was. Only Kikyou could have broken that spell.

The arrow that had held Inuyasha in slumber for those fifty years had turned to dust when Kagome had pulled it from his chest. There was no question in Kaede’s mind. So why? Why did she feel as though she could be wrong?

Kaede wiped her eyes and turned to the others. Hobbling with the stiff bones of an old woman, she made her way back home. Miroku and Sango took her baskets for her. As they approached the hut, they heard groaning and sobbing coming from inside.

"Don't go, Kagome! You can't leave me! No!" A high keening sound erupted, followed by a howl.

Dropping their baskets, they rushed past the swinging door covering to find Inuyasha tightly clutching Kagome to his chest. Her body was the chalky, grayish white color of death. She could not return his love for her arms hung limp at her sides.

Death had finally claimed the Shikon Miko.

"Inuyasha, you must take Kagome home," insisted Kaede.

"She's mine and I will never let her go!” Inuyasha shouted. His eyes glowed as though he were about to transform. He pressed his swollen, tear-soaked cheek into her cold neck. “No matter what it takes, I will not lose her like I did Kikyou,” he muttered.

Miroku, angry that Inuyasha had never shown Kagome that kind of passion when she was alive, his action always gruff and condescending, could no longer contain himself.

"You murderous hanyou," he muttered under his breath.

Fortunately, Inuyasha was so absorbed in his distress that he hadn't heard a word. Sango grabbed Miroku and with all her might dragged him outside.

"What do you think you are doing, you... you idiot?! Kagome loved him with all her heart. She gave her life to him. You have no right to go against her wishes."

Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared in the doorway with Kagome wrapped in his fire rat robe and held snuggly within his arms.

"We will discuss this when Kagome and I return," he growled, having overheard Sango’s last words. He was gone so quickly that he nearly disappeared before their very eyes. Not even Kirara had that kind of speed. Miroku also noticed that Inuyasha's sword was once again glowing ever so slightly.

"Has he gone mad?" Sango exclaimed.

"Apparently so," replied Miroku, still scowling.

_'Perhaps Inuyasha's sword is the only thing that has kept him from transforming during this ordeal.'_

 


	5. Next of Kin

~*~  
   
   
   
   
 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Next of Kin_**  
   
  (Although iPoe is responsible for a lot of great help and beta’ing, I didn’t get her approval after I made the changes she suggested. So, if there are errors, they are mine. ^_^ I apologize for taking so long on this.)

  
 

Inuyasha literally flew above the forest, his speed carrying him with the wind.

 _'Just what the hell did Kagome make them promise? What could she possibly ever want to hide from me? I will get to the bottom of it soon enough.'_

Kagome's body was completely wrapped in his kimono and his grip was tight enough to give the impression that his life depended on her. And, in some way, it did. She was his strength. Though faint, he could still smell her scent. Pressing his nose into her neck, he promised that she would return to the land of the living. It was not fair that she had died for him.

"I'm not worth your life Kagome. I never was," he mournfully murmured, remembering that he was only a ridiculed half-breed, a hanyou; neither pure human nor pure demon, an outcast of both worlds.

In the distance, an enormous palace loomed over the landscape, dwarfing the smaller mountains. _‘Why should I expect anything less?’_ Inuyasha eventually stood at the immense gate, loathing the very stones and polished wood, and more so, what he was about to do.  
   
He did not need to say a word. The gates welcomed him and with trepidation, Inuyasha crossed the threshold.

A tall regal figure hidden in the shadows, under the arch across the courtyard had to take only one step to reveal himself to the hanyou. _'How dare he come here of all places? Were it not for the curious scent of death wrapped in Inuyasha's robe, I would never have allowed entrance to that filthy stinking hanyou.'_

"I am not so dull that your scent escapes me, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha practically spat.

"What brings you here, little brother?" Sesshoumaru coldly asked then stepped from the shadows.  
   
The Lord of the Western Lands possessed the same family trait of golden eyes and long flowing silver hair. However, unlike Inuyasha, he also had a long, plush, fluffy pelt that he kept wrapped over his shoulders, and was very tall, much taller than his younger half-brother. His stare was cold and expressionless, heightened by the aristocratic nature of his regal, white clothing. Unlike his brother, who wore common, unmarked clothing that reeked of human blood, the trim of red on the pristine white sleeves and left shoulder was a signature of his royalty. By his appearance and posture, Sesshoumaru obviously had wealth. He was proud of his full-blooded heritage and never failed to flaunt his royal blood and trappings when Inuyasha was in his presence.

Inuyasha glared at his older brother while he slowly knelt and peeled his robe from Kagome's small tattered body. He stood up, his glare making no words necessary.

"What makes you believe that I would have pity on vermin like you and your human?"

It was no secret to Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru, for some unknown reason, despised humans and hanyou. There seemed to be only one exception, a little human girl, Rin. That little girl gave Inuyasha a seed of hope that Sesshoumaru would have mercy on Kagome. He would do anything to have her back, give anything...anything at all.

"I know what you want more than anything else in the world," snarled Inuyasha.

Not wanting to alarm Sesshoumaru’s defensive instincts, he carefully pulled Tetsusaiga, still in its sheath, from his obi and held it out horizontally. He would give anything for Kagome, even his own life.

"Tetsusaiga is useless to me. Only human blood can take hold of its hilt," growled Sesshoumaru, knowing that the hanyou was well aware of this fact. _'How could Inuyasha offer his inheritance in exchange for the fleeting life of this...this human?_ ' he thought with disgust. "You mock me little brother."

"Look Sesshoumaru, use Tenseiga! If for no other reason than the fact that she is the only one that stands between us and Naraku's destruction of our world! It's true and you know it!" Inuyasha nestled Tetsusaiga safely back under his _obi_ , the heat of urgency flowing through his veins and burning his gut. He didn’t have time for a persuasive argument.

"For once, Inuyasha, you have truly shown intelligence. I am impressed by your desire to defend our lands."

"You're wrong about that. My desire is to become a full-fledge demon. I stake no claim on this wretched place."

"How unfortunate for you, little brother."

As Sesshoumaru stepped forward, hand on the hilt of the bloodthirsty Tokijin, Inuyasha crouched and gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga, blatantly posturing for battle. Slowly, Sesshoumaru removed his hand from Tokijin and placed it on Tenseiga. Still prepared for battle, Sesshoumaru unsheathed the healing sword, a blade that he considered worthless, though, the hanyou would staunchly disagree, particularly under the current circumstances.

Inuyasha warily watched while his brother approached Kagome. He wouldn’t put it past his brother to switch swords and attack him before reaching Kagome. Trust was something he doubted he would ever have with his brother.  
   
Though the sword, Tenseiga, was Sesshoumaru's inheritance from his father, as Tetsusaiga was to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru loathed the fact that Inuyasha was given what he considered the most powerful sword. It was that more than anything that had set him against his brother. His beloved father had abandoned him. _‘It matters not. I shall have my recompense.’_

"I shall give you her life." Sesshoumaru sneered in disgust at what he was about to do

 _'And then you, hanyou, will not be allowed to continue tainting the ground with your existence,'_ Sesshoumaru mused.

As Sesshoumaru raised his sword, Inuyasha held his breath, unable to breathe even if he wanted.

 _'Why is he taking so long?'_ Inuyasha anxiously questioned himself.

Sesshoumaru relished making Inuyasha sweat. He took his time, watching Kagome's soul linger about her body, waiting to be retrieved and taken to the other side. Without warning, he swung Tenseiga.  
   
Not understanding the workings of Tenseiga and fearing the worst, Inuyasha lunged forward. _‘Shit, he’s trying to desecrate Kagome’s body!’_ He had no idea that the sword couldn't cut flesh, but before he could reach her, the sword had already passed. He collapsed beside her, his eyes raking her body for any sign of damage.  
   
Sesshoumaru watched, curious about the hanyou's emotions, but more curious about the workings of Tenseiga.

 _'Father was wrong in his choice of who should carry which sword, the fool. Tetsusaiga should be_ my _birthright!'_ he seethed while he sheathed Tenseiga and reached for Tokijin.

Inuyasha clasped Kagome's hand, searching for any sign of life. Suddenly, she choked in air! "Kagome! Kagome, you're here!" He could not hold back the tears of relief.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's warm tears on her cheeks and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped and abruptly grabbed his hair. She frantically pulled his head into her chest a moment before Tokijin swept across the place where Inuyasha’s neck had just been.

Inuyasha jumped up, pulling out his father's fang. Its fiery pulse rang throughout his body, ready to protect.

"Stop it! Just stop it you two idiots! If one single hair on Inuyasha's head is even touched, this world can rot!” she screamed while her temper flared. Her shock expressed itself through panic and anger and the words rushed out of her mouth before she had time to think about what she was saying. "I'll go home and never come back. This world can just take its chances with Naraku! I don't care!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her emotional outburst. Even without her bow, she was standing her ground against Sesshoumaru...well, more like she was sitting on the floor.

Sesshoumaru cocked his eyebrow. He was in no hurry to exact his revenge on Inuyasha. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but Inuyasha and the human had a point. _'Stupid human, to want a hanyou...they deserve each other. Let them leave. I am bored. I'll go observe Rin. That, at least, will be more entertaining.'_

"You know your way out, Inuyasha. Make haste," he coldly stated. He gave Inuyasha his arrogant side-glance then simply glided away. _'You were lucky today, but one day that wench will not be there to protect you. Once Naraku is defeated, I will give you the pleasure of watching her suffer before I cut off your head.'_  
   
A smile almost crossed Sesshoumaru's cold hard lips. Though he hated humans and could care less what happened to them, the thought of taking something from Inuyasha was very fulfilling, very fulfilling indeed. His hatred, spawned from the jealousy caused by his father's choices, ate at him every day, and this day was no different.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, never so relieved in his life. He stood there, staring at her, barely able to believe that Sesshoumaru had given him the gift of her life.

"Well, aren't you going to help me up?" she asked with impatience and leftover anger still in her voice.

Smirking with amusement, his heart light with relief from her resurrection, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga then bent down. With both hands he lifted Kagome to her feet and the robe she was wearing fell open. Kagome, unaware, stared up into Inuyasha's eyes. When he turned that intense gaze on her, deep black pools ringed with the glow of his golden hanyou irises always hypnotized her and sent heated blood coursing through her veins.  
   
Though Inuyasha would have liked nothing more than to stare at her body for hours, they needed to vacate the premises, so he held her gaze while reaching down and closing the robe. Swiftly and without warning, he snatched her up and bounded across the threshold, barely making it out of the gates before they slammed shut.

   
   


~*~*~*~*~*~  
   
 _ ***Disclaimer***  
   
Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru SXAndroid to use and abuse at will. The characters Kaiaela and Mr. Sesshou belong to me!_  
   
   
~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Mine

~*~

 

 **Chapter Six**

 ** _“Mine”_**

 _(WARNING: LEMON It’s the very first one I ever wrote, so please be kind. Please thank iPoe for beta’ing. She didn’t have the opportunity to look over and approve all of the corrections, so any mistakes are my own .)_

 

Inuyasha carried Kagome to one of his secret haunts, a small clearing of lush grass surrounded by dense forest. It was a safe place where he came when he needed to think. Gently, he set Kagome in a crook between two large tree roots where she could rest herself against the trunk. He had often pictured her lying there. The silver bark of the tree was almost as smooth as her skin. The grass, a deep shade of blue and green mixed together, was cool and soft against the soles of his feet. To one side of the clearing was a small spring with water was so pure that one could not tell the depth of it. He was certain that Kagome would love it.

Kagome was worn out from the journey and when she awoke, the spring looked enticing. Besides, Inuyasha's kimono had a pungent sweet odor to it that she didn't quite enjoy. The thought of a bath in the spring only served to make her more desperate for it.

"Inuyasha...would it be alright if I bathed in that spring over there?”

Inuyasha knew well her penchant for bathing and nodded his assent. Of course, that had been one of the reasons for bringing her to this spot. Searching for a good place in which to sit with his back turned toward her, he finally decided to simply stretch out on the grass. Relaxing for the first time since the battle with Naraku's demon, he breathed deeply, letting fresh air fill his lungs then released the stale are along with all the stress of the past few days.

 _'She has been through a lot. I should wait to ask her what happened. Besides, I'm too tired right now._ ' Content to soak up the sunshine and relax on the cool grass, he sighed and fell fast asleep.

 _'Mm. Inuyasha is being unusually silent. He must be tired. Normally, he would be finding something to grumble about by now.'_

Kagome was relieved to get out of the blood-covered robe. The spring felt so good and she sighed when her body sank beneath the surface. She had almost forgotten how wonderful the hot water felt. Soaking in it had always had such a soothing effect on her muscles. Holding her breath and placing her right hand to her left side in order to examine the spot where her wounds once were, she felt no pain. Upon looking, she discovered that there wasn't even a scar.

 _'Wow. That is amazing.’_

She scanned the area for her bag, the faithful depository of all her needs, but couldn’t find it. _'I may not have my bag, but I can still scrub. All I need is a little moss or something,'_ she thought while searching the edge of the spring. _‘Ah hah!’_ she mentally exclaimed when she found just the right thing to fill her needs.

After she had finished her bath, she realized that there was nothing clean with which to cover herself. This dilemma would require some thought. _'It looks like I'm going to have to bite the bullet.'_

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha," she called. Nothing. _'Good, he must really be out of it.'_

After brushing the water from her skin, she stood in the sun, letting it warm and dry her body. It felt good to be out of the confines of clothing. _‘Maybe…being nude is not so bad. There’s no one around.’_

With careful stealth, she padded her way to Inuyasha and knelt down beside him. As deep in sleep as he seemed to be, she didn’t see any reason to deny herself a little perusal. He looked so sweet with his features softened by sleep; almost like those of a child. _‘Of course, all men appear innocent and gentle when they were sleeping. After being around Inuyasha, I know better than to think that! But...I could probably get away with stroking that gorgeous hair of his right now.’_ Kagome held back a snicker. _‘He’ll never know!’_

 

Her fingers tingled with anticipation, and that was exactly what she did. It felt heavenly, soft and sleek, the strands shimmering, opalescent in the sun. She studied his face while she enjoyed his thick hair. His usual scowl had disappeared. Slowly and with care to avoid waking him, she brushed the strands of hair away from his cheek. What she wouldn't give to feel his warmth with her lips. She had long desired to have contact of a more personal nature. Though she did feel a bit guilty that she was molesting him, this might be the only opportunity she would ever be awarded.

 _'Maybe I could even get away with touching his ears. He’s so picky about it!'_

With his face turned away from the spring, she could only play with the right ear; the other was out of reach. Holding her breath, she hesitantly reached for the fuzzy appendage, fingers out-stretched. Delicately, she took his ear between her fingers and thumb and with a satisfied smile on her face, gently stroked it in an upward motion, along the direction that the short, fuzzy strands grew.

 _'If only he would let me love on him like this when he is awake.'_

Inuyasha, half comatose, could feel something rubbing his ear. It felt good and he was content to lie there enjoying it. _'Mmmmm. So good. If only it wasn’t a dream and Kagome was the one giving me such a simple pleasure.'_

He slightly rolled his head, freeing the other ear with a slight twitch that invited more attention.

Kagome caught her breath and held it. Inuyasha had not opened his eyes, but he had stirred and sighed. A slight smile of contentment briefly crossed his features. Kagome exhaled and allowed herself a small sigh as well. His breathing indicated that he was still sleeping. He seemed to have liked it, so she reached across to find the other ear and would have giggled if she knew it wouldn't wake him.

Pulling away, she waited for him to go back into a deep slumber. In her desire to touch him, she had completely forgotten about her nudity. Once being reminded, she decided to ignore it when other ventures came to mind. When she felt it was safe, she rose and walked around him to sit down on the grass cross-legged just above his head.

It was safe, right? Should she? Would he mind? The last time she had startled him, he had effectively killed her. However, he hadn’t been himself then. He didn't even remember, and she understood that it wasn’t in his natural state of mind that he had hurt her. She knew that going to his violent brother had to have been the most difficult thing he had ever done. _‘After everything he has been through, and the great lengths he has gone in order to save me, doesn’t he deserve some attention, even if it takes giving it to him while he sleeps?’_ Ever so carefully, she slid both hands beneath his head. With gentle movements, she carefully placed it in her lap then slid forward a bit to make him more comfortable.

 _'If he only knew how much I love, need and want him, maybe he wouldn't be such a jerk.’_ Kagome tenderly stroked his bangs away from his eyes and cheeks. _'He has no idea how beautiful he really is.'_

She felt a lump rising in her throat. His past had been so terrible that he had no idea just how attractive she found him. If only she could express that when he was awake. It was safe. He was still asleep. She could say what she wanted and he would never know.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "I love you." It was as simple as that.

Inuyasha was still enjoying having his ears caressed when it suddenly stopped. _'Damn! The good dreams don't last long enough.'_

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he could feel his head being shifted and his hair being tugged just a little bit. Suddenly, it occurred to him that he was not asleep. _‘This isn’t a dream, but the only thing I smell is Kagome.’_

Curious, he did not betray the fact that he was awake and aware. _‘I will only know what is going on if I remain still.'_

Soft fingers brushed the hair from his face. _'Kagome...is that really you? It had better be or I’ve got an ass to kick!'_

Then the most precious words of all drifted into his ears.

 _"Inuyasha...I love you."_

His heart stopped and he thought it would burst. He knew that Kagome had feelings for him. However, he had no idea that she felt as he did. Slightly opening his eyes, he watched a teardrop falling to his forehead. Kagome was leaning over him. And, not only that, she had intentionally drawn him into her lap. Gasping, he noticed that she was... naked! That threw him into a fit of confusion. She never would have allowed him to see her this way.

 _'What do I say? I don't want to always be screwing things up. I know. What would Kouga do? She seemed to like what I said to her before. Maybe that would work?’_ Unsure of her reaction and nervous as hell, he decided to reply in a way he had never done before. After all, he had been crossing boundaries recently. _‘Why not now?’_ For her to know that he truly meant what he was about to say, he stared up at her, eyes wide open.

"Kagome, my little porcelain miko, I love you, too."

Hearing himself saying exactly what he felt made him feel strange. It was as though someone else was speaking. It felt…weird and he could feel the flush of embarrassment flush his cheeks. Despite that, he meant it. From the time he had discovered that she cared for him, he had allowed her to wind her way into his heart, yet, he had been too afraid to express it. How could he when rejection had been most of what he’d known all his life? But Kagome, Kagome was different from anyone he’d ever known.

Kagome gasped, a hundred thoughts running together in her mind. _'Gods! I didn't know his ears were that sensitive! He’s awake! At least, he had better be after what he said!’_

Fear of heartbreak squeezed her chest. She didn’t remember him calling her "my little porcelain miko" as she had lain at Kaede's…mostly dead. Her heart had been safe, until now. As long as he hadn’t known, as long as she hadn’t spoken it, he held no claim on her heart. Now, by all rights, he had her where he wanted her and there was no backing out. She could never allow her fear to cause her to reject him. She loved him and that was all there was to it.

 _'Did he really mean it?'_ she thought as she gazed into the warmth of those unbelievably beautiful golden eyes.

There was no doubt that he was awake and he had never lied to her before, except of course, when he had said that he didn’t like her scent. Nevertheless, he had admitted that it was a lie. However, in such an important matter as this, she was almost one hundred percent certain that he had not lied. It would have been much too difficult for him to say it.

She pulled her legs together as he sat up, tucking them beside her before he had time to turn and face her.

When Inuyasha finally saw her, he could only stare in amazement. Her raven locks, so black that they shone blue in the sun, carelessly fell around her delicate, white shoulders and partially covered her perfect breasts. She looked as though she were a life size fairy. _‘No, even more beautiful.’_ Others may have thought her to appear ordinary, but never him. Never in his life had he seen anyone so beautiful.

Kagome lowered her eyes, wondering what was going through his mind. Leaning toward her, he gently brushed his cheek against hers and pressed his lips to her face just in front of her earlobe. He drew away from her, gazing intently into her eyes then slowly rose, turned and walked toward the spring. Keeping his back to her, he shed his clothing and lowered himself into the pool of water.

Inuyasha did not want to embarrass himself. Besides, he was filthy. Kagome's scent had betrayed her and awoke in him an arousal that he didn't know quite how to deal with right now. Even this far away, her scent was getting stronger. The last thing he wanted to do was offend her. ‘Kaede's beads would knock me two feet into the ground with just one "sit". Besides, I’m not a lecher.’ Unlike others, he could beat back those thoughts...with great effort. It was embarrassing to say the least. He moved further out into the pool, fighting the urge to look back and gaze upon Kagome’s naked beauty. Sliding his head beneath the water, careful not to bring his ears under the surface, he wondered what was going to happen next. _‘What is supposed to happen next?’_ He was well and truly confused by Kagome’s behavior.

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding for what seemed a lifetime. He hadn’t yelled at her impropriety and had even shown some affection. A thought occurred to her and she drew in a sharp breath. _‘Why did he walk away like that? Is he rejecting me? He was in need of a bath, after all.’_ She could hope that it was the reason he had left. Still, he hadn’t said a thing. He had a slight blush on his face. So, maybe he was embarrassed?

 _'I had been stroking his hair and ears and he woke up in my naked lap. Between my scent and behavior, could it be that he was aroused and didn't want to be embarrassed? Gods! I was having so much fun playing that I had forgotten I was naked. Well, I won't act like a child anymore. I want him and I’m going to have him!'_

Kagome rose and, full of purpose, strode toward the pool. If there was one thing about her, it was that she didn’t play around when she made up her mind.

Inuyasha was trying to clean his hair, trailing it through the water in wide sweeping strokes. Again, he lowered himself just far enough to keep his ears from getting wet. When he resurfaced, Kagome was standing right in front of him, still naked. There was no help for it; his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. But then a frown marred his visage as her serious countenance made him nervous.

"Inuyasha, would you let me help you wash that mass of hair? I’m sure it’s hard for you to do." She had always wanted to run her fingers through his hair. Today, she would be bold. There would be no more tiptoeing around each other. As far as she was concerned, that was over.

"Uh...yeah, I guess so...,” Inuyasha stammered, surprised at her request, but more so that she hadn’t ‘sat’ him.

Kagome moved behind him, but not before he noticed that her nipples had responded to the cool water.

 _'Down boy,’_ he told himself, not wanting Kagome to use the dreaded _‘s’_ word.

Kagome spread Inuyasha's hair out behind him, running her fingers through it until she was satisfied that the long strands clean. That left the top of his head and it was no secret that he didn’t like water in his ears. She moved back around to face him, intently looking up into his eyes before she cupped a handful of water with which to rinse his bangs.

When he lowered his head so that she could reach the crown, she had brought her arms up over his head and he found himself staring directly at her breasts. He could even see a tiny tuft of black hair beneath the water. Inuyasha closed his eyes, hoping to control his arousal, but Kagome was not helping him. In an effort to reach the top of his head, she had pressed herself up against him. At her gentle touch, his control was quickly waning. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if she was purposefully teasing him.

Kagome relished being able help Inuyasha, to touch him without being growled at, to tease him. So many times, riding on his back for the sake of speed, she had been aroused. She knew that he had to have smelled her scent, but he had never once acknowledged it. It was his turn to suffer. Reaching up to clean his ears, she intentionally pressed herself against him. She could feel him hard against her thigh and she closed her eyes, aching to have him inside of her, to stretch her swelling core. It was so new; this aching, almost painful, need had never been so much torment.

Not having the fortitude to control his desire, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back and sides. Then he pulled her back just enough to gaze into her eyes, his intense gaze openly displaying the hunger of his need. Despite being in the water, he could see, as well as smell, her desire. He had smelled her desire many times in the past. The back of his fire rat robe had often carried the scent and moisture of it. However, he couldn't ever know for sure if that desire was for him or for someone else that she might have been thinking about, someone like Kouga perhaps. There were times when he was barely able to restrain himself. It had made him angry when she couldn't see why he had been in such a foul mood. He had been putting every ounce of his strength into being ‘good’.

"Kagome…do you really want to do this?" he asked in all seriousness. "You know what it will mean."

Were they to take this step, he would never give her up, no matter the consequences and she needed to understand that, to understand that where ever she would go, he would be there, whether on her side of the well, five hundred years into the future, or in his time, the feudal era. And it would always be thus, for her entire life.

He searched the deep violet pools of her eyes, hoping that she would accept him as her mate. Anyone would be lucky to have her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was strong and powerful, an asset to any man. His anticipation of her response was killing him and his heart fell by inches, more like feet, as the silence grew longer, and longer.

 _‘I’m a hanyou. Who could possibly want me?’_ he berated himself for daring to hope.

Kagome thought of the implications. As mates in Inuyasha's world, he would have more power over her and could even try to prevent her from going home. It was not like the modern world where women owned themselves.

"Inuyasha...may I ask you a couple of things? Will you ever stop me from going back to my time? And, will you promise to be by my side, always?"

The golden-eyed hanyou regarded her with concern. He wanted her so badly, but he never wanted her to leave him as she had always been doing. He knew that the future was her home and that she had responsibilities there. However, she could always refuse to come back. If she was his mate, then his world must become her home. As long as she could understand that, he would be satisfied. Yes, he wanted her, but only in a way that satisfied both of their needs. Inuyasha stood up, straightened his back, and pulled his shoulders up, trying to appear as commanding and powerful as possible.

"I will not stop you from going home as long as you promise that you will always return to me. Your home will be here."

Kagome smiled and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with passion. "I will always come back to you."

Inuyasha pulled his face away to scrutinize her then leaned his head forward again.

"And I will always be by your side, Kagome," he whispered in her ear then kissed the side of her neck while his heart swelled in his chest.

After hungrily pressing her lips to his, Kagome kissed his temple and his cheek then wrapped her legs around his waist. Kagome gasped when his hard, throbbing shaft slide along the outside of her sex, causing her inner core to clench in want.

Feeling the pressure she was applying to his manhood, Inuyasha groaned, tipped back his head, and closed his eyes as pleasure shot through him. Bringing his face down to look at her, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders while reaching the other under her soft yet firm bottom. After carrying her from the water, Inuyasha knelt and lowered her to the plush grass. Her dark raven hair blended and contrasted with his locks of white. With her body beneath him, she slid her legs down, entwining them with his while she let go of his neck and massaged his back.

Nose to nose, they drank up the expression of passion in each other’s eyes. They kissed deep and hard, the way only two people in love can kiss.

Inuyasha began kissing his way to her breasts. When he took her stiff left nipple in his mouth and began suckling and nipping at it, she uttered an absolutely musical note. _‘Perhaps I won’t do too badly on this first try.’_

Another moan made Inuyasha's desire burn hotter as he kissed his way to her other breast. This time when she mewled, her stomach pulled away from him while her hips lifted against his throbbing shaft.

Inuyasha could feel her fingernails begin to dig into his back. _'I like that,’_ he thought, pleased with being able to bring her such pleasure. Of course, the action also was the cause of new heat rushing through his body and swelling of his already hardened length.

Drawn by her scent, he kissed and licked his way down her taut belly. While he slid down her tingling body, Kagome reached for his ears and began to rub the base. When Inuyasha let out a soft growl, she couldn’t help the small smile that flitted across her face.

For a moment, he pressed his head into her delicate hands, flexing his ears and enjoying her gentle touch. He then gazed with wonderment at the red, swollen petals of her womanhood. Kagome saw his wonder and smiled at his curiosity. Of course, he’d never before had the opportunity to see this secret area of a woman’s body. His fingertips gently touched and explored her petals, taking great care with his claws, especially now since they seemed to have lengthened with his passion.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome still stroking the ears that were flushed with his impassioned blood. She was wet with the same passion he had smelled so many times before. He breathed in her fresh scent and lowered his face into her flower. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he only knew that he had to taste her. As long as she didn't stop him, he would have whatever he wanted. He closed his eyes, slowly lapping up her juices and savoring the flavor. When Kagome’s mewls grew to a near cry, Inuyasha’s eyes widened.

"Did I hurt you Kagome?" he quickly asked.

"No, Inuyasha. Don't stop,” she panted, her chest heaving.

He gazed in wonder at the rose tinted cheeks and glazed eyes. This was unlike anything that he had ever imagined and he wanted to see more. Inuyasha took her soft petals into his mouth, tugging on them gently to get every bit of flavor he could, hoping that she was enjoying herself just as much as he. Inuyasha could feel his own fluid dripping down his thighs, indicting his readiness to take her for his own.

He lifted himself over her and studied her face. It was flushed the color of a dark rose. Her half-lidded eyes encouraged him to continue. Brilliant golden orbs intensely stared into her dark violet eyes, looking for her acquiescence. Hope sparkled in his eyes and her gaze warmed, signaling her final approval for him to take her as his mate.

Kagome's heart swelled at seeing the desire in Inuyasha's eyes, the flush in his handsome hanyou face and his hesitation to take her. His fangs seemed to have lengthened, but they only served to make her desire him even more. She knew what he needed and reached her arms around his back. Pulling him down to her, she lifted her face to his and parted her lips, an open invitation. The desire to have him inside of her was so great that she could barely prevent herself from grabbing him by the hips and pulling him to her.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and covered her lips with his own then sucked her sweet juices into his mouth while his tongue probed every nook of her mouth.

 _'Now she will be mine to keep.'_

Kagome lifted her hips to welcome him, rocking forward to allow his hot, swollen member to lower to the entrance of her flower. She drew a sharp breath and shivered as the length of his shaft slowly slid into position.

Inuyasha hesitated, not sure how to go about this without hurting her. Kagome looked up and saw the concern in his eyes. Softly, she spoke to him.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. The first time always hurts some. I’ll be alright."

In order to help him, and to help herself to him, she reached down to place her hands on his butt cheeks. The skin was silky smooth under her fingers, but she could feel the tense, taut muscles underneath. In one measured motion, she pulled him down while lifting her own hips.

Inuyasha, closing his eyes and lowering his head to her neck, followed her lead. Every muscle in his body tensed while he slid into her unbelievably tight passage and moaned. The wet heat drove him mad and he wondered if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Ka...g’me...," Inuyasha gasped in a harsh whisper.

Kagome clenched her jaw shut, preventing a small scream of pain from escaping her lips. It had hurt, but not as much as she had expected. With her modern education, she knew that the pain wouldn’t last. It also helped that this was something that she had desired for a very long time.

It was fortunate that Inuyasha lay as still as she tried to adjust to his length and girth. She shuddered while she held him down against her while weak human fingernails dug into his skin.

Inuyasha could feel her breasts rise and fall against him while her breathing intensified. His sensitive ears had heard the muffled scream. For her, he waited to see if she wanted to continue. Hurting her was something that he wouldn’t have chosen, but it couldn’t be helped. It didn’t mean that he should cause her more by losing control now.

Finally, Kagome breathed out and released him. Sliding her hands along his back to rest on his shoulder blades, she let him know that he could continue.

Anticipation made his head burn and spin. He rose up while Kagome slid her hands out from under his arms and placed them around his face, drawing him to her for a gentle kiss. Their kiss turned passionate while they pressed their hips together, their two bodies attempting to merge into one.

Carefully sliding in and out of her hot passage, Inuyasha made love to his new mate. Making gentle love to Kagome, he began with long slow strokes. The first movements were made with tender care, then, as his control began to fray, they gradually increased to powerful thrusts that shoved her forward against the grass. Her walls were slick with her juices, hot and tight. As her core squeezed him, the friction was nearly overwhelming. He could have never imagined such a pleasurable sensation.

“S’good,” he groaned into her hair.

Each time he buried deep within her, Kagome found her hips automatically tipping up to meet him, searching out that sensation of fullness. With each incredible, jarring thrust, her desire grew to unbelievable heights. She felt as though he were not only filling her body, but her soul as well.

It overtook her and Inuyasha watched, fascinated while her eyelids slid lower. Her breathing had become rapid and raspy. The heaving of her chest seemed to match the timing of his thrusts. Her responses to his first experience with pleasing her shook him to the very core of his being and he was drawn into an abyss of want, need, desire, and passion. She overwhelmed his senses.

With eyes shut tight, Kagome’s hands clutched at his long silver hair and she threw her head back in ecstasy. Out of control, her body writhed beneath him. There was no comparison to the sensation of being filled and having some spot within her that made her walls snap around him then quiver. The more he grazed the sensitive area, the tighter she became until it was nearly painful. As his thrusts increased in power and depth, she felt him bump the back of her passage. It sent burning rivers across her skin and tingles through her body. She was nearly blind in her ach for something to release the tightly woven ache.

"Aihh! Inuyasha, please, please," she nearly shouted. She needed relief that only he could give her.

A small scream escaped her lips before she began haltingly, in the rhythm of his motion, calling his name. Her skin burned and her abdomen was wound as tight as a bowstring. It felt as though her body were about to snap and explode into a million points of light. Something built within her, something uncontrollable, large, and burning. Her muscles felt so tense, so tight. When his thrusts became almost unbearable rapid, she suddenly burst like a damn breaking.

"In... u... ya... shaaaaa!" Even with her eyes closed, the world spun and she became weightless with only the feel of Inuyasha’s thrusts and her convulsing body to keep her grounded.

The clenching and quivering walls around Inuyasha’s shaft, the pressure against the head when he shoved into Kagome’s body, had burned through his veins and flesh. The friction created when he pressed through her slick, hot walls, drove him nearly insane. His mind was completely lost in the sensation.

When Inuyasha felt the grip and tug of her release, his heart swelled with accomplishment. He had pleased her in a way that no one else ever would. How could she not want him if she would allow herself to be this freedom? This brought him to the edge of completion.

“Kagome,” groaned Inuyasha with emotions so intense that it hurt. Finally. To be accepted, to be wanted to this degree, burned through his mind and body. His soul was in heaven.

She held onto his strong supple body, moaning while the contractions faded. Increasing his speed and depth until he too convulsed in waves of ecstasy, Inuyasha devoured her mouth and shot his white, hot seed deep within her body. Moans, deep and guttural, vibrated through his chest when he realized that Kagome was once again rhythmically squeezing him tight. The effect on him was nothing short of spectacular. His world disappeared in a burst of multicolored and he felt that he was dying. Nothing could have prepared him for it. He was flying and at the same time sinking.

Panting, Inuyasha collapsed on top of her where they held each other in a world without time, a place without substance.

As their bodies calmed, the sun had drifted down below the horizon and a warm breeze brushed across their naked skin. Holding tight to each other, they rolled onto their sides with Kagome's leg trapped between his. They shared a deep quiet kiss. Inuyasha laid back into the luscious grass and pulled Kagome onto his shoulder. As they drifted into sleep, he whispered,

“Mine."

At that whispered declaration, Kagome smiled and allowed herself to join him in peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha suddenly awoke. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his bones, scent it on the air. So as not to wake Kagome, he gently extricated himself from her and grabbed Tetsusaiga. After standing, he scanned his clearing. A bluish white glow reflected off the pool of water. Tetsusiaga pulsed as he drew it from its sheath. Very quietly, he approached the spring, following the path of the reflection. Abruptly, he growled and clenched his fists.

 _'Kikyou's soul stealers!'_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

   
 ***Disclaimer***

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru SXAndroid to use and abuse at will. The characters Kaiaela and Mr. Sesshou belong to me!_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Inuyasha's Territory & Kagome's Mourning

~*~

 

 **Chapter Seven**

 ** _Inuyasha's Territory and Kagome's Mourning_**

 _(Please thank Koga’s Hentai Luver for her beta job. Only 78 chapters to go!)_

 

Feet apart and gripping a blazing Tetsusaiga, a growl rose from deep within Inuyasha’s chest. A scowl fixed on his angered red face. He watched Kikyou’s soul stealers weave their way through the treetops. This was his territory, his world. No one uninvited, _no one_ , would be allowed to invade the one part of this world on which he had staked his claim. He may have rejected his father’s title and lands, and his brother may have rejected him, but that did not mean that he had completely given up his pride, dignity, and right to own some part of this world.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw and scowled until every single soul stealer had disappeared from his sight. Blood dripped down his fingers from the puncture wounds caused by his claws digging into the palm of his hand. He could care less.

“Keh! Stupid _‘bitch’_!” he growled.

He relaxed his stance while Tetsusaiga’s pulsing blaze slowly waned. Sheathing his sword, he turned, only to see Kagome hesitantly walking toward him with her hands clasped between her breasts and her shoulders drawn up and tense. He quickly changed from battle mode to Kagome’s lover. Kagome now stood, unmoving. Her raven hair and violet orbs, blackened by the night, sparkled with the reflection of starlight. In Inuyasha’s heart, the beauty she possessed hushed any sound that would dare to rise from his forest. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

Earlier, when Kagome had felt Inuyasha’s warmth leave her, she had opened her sleepy eyes and had seen Inuyasha striding toward the spring. At first, she had thought he might be going to take a swim. But, then she had noticed Tetsusaiga and her eyes had flown open. The sight had jerked her completely awake. Quickly rising to her knees, she had nervously wondered what this meant.

 _‘Are we about to be attacked by youkai?’_

Kagome had gazed with pleasure at Inuyasha’s lean muscular figure. As though he had been about to go into battle, his muscles had been taut and tense, his arms slightly outstretched By the light of the stars and their reflection on his silvery mane, she had seen that his ears were perked and straining forward as they always did when he was intensely absorbed in searching out some threat. In response to Inuyasha’s demeanor, she had tensed, wishing she had her bow and arrows.

Inuyasha had stopped at the edge of the pool, legs drawn apart as though he were about to leap into the sky. His mane had begun to lower down his back and Kagome had raised her eyes to see Inuyasha turning his face upward toward his treetops. She had traced his line of sight and had seen the trail of blue luminescence.

At that moment, her traitorous thoughts had brought up every one of her insecurities. After all, Inuyasha had not expressed his plans concerning his former love.

“Oh Kami! It’s Kikyou’s soul stealers,” she whispered drawing in a startled breath. Kagome shuddered dropping her head and clutching her chest.

 _‘What is he going to do? He promised he would always be beside me. Oh gods, Oh gods!’_ her mind screamed while tears began to well up in her eyes.

Light began to reach the grass below her blurred gaze. Believing it had to be Kikyou coming down to meet with Inuyasha, she shut her eyes tightly, forcing out the tears that fell and disappeared into the soft blades of grass. Slowly, lifting her head and opening her eyes, dreading the sight of Inuyasha in Kikyou’s arms, she stared across the clearing. Relief flooded over her. Kikyou was nowhere to be seen. She took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly.

Inuyasha was standing naked and as straight as the God tree, shoulders pulled back, chest bared, his silver mane lifted and swayed by the breeze. Tetsusaiga was flaming and pulsing in his iron tight grip. Kagome was stunned. Standing there in the blazing light of Tetsusaiga, he was a powerful God/King, encircled by his wall of forest. She had never seen him looking like this. Sure, he was larger than life with strength and agility during battle. But this, this was different. His commanding presence was awe-inspiring. What a formidable foe to anyone who stood against him!

Gods! He was gorgeous. She lifted herself, longing to stand beside him. She was drinking in the sight of him when his silvery mane, lifting in the air, brought back the horrifying memories. Just as she was walking up behind him now, memories assaulted her. She had been running then, holding Tetsusaiga toward her transformed Inuyasha so he could take it and return to his hanyou form when her foot slid into an uneven track on the ground. Having fallen forward, Tetsusaiga had slipped from her grasp and had struck Inuyasha in the back. With all his force, Inuyasha had spun around, claws extended. Searing pain had entered her left arm and side. Had it not been for Tetsusaiga landing in his arms, she would have been a shredded mass of blood and bone, lying in a pool of blood.

Now, seeing the way the breeze was lifting his mane, unfounded fear gripped her heart. However, looking over to Tetsusaiga, her fears were quelled. Nevertheless, reliving that memory left her feeling weak and dazed. Kagome watched as the light of Tetsusaiga subsided. Inuyasha turned as he began to sheath his fang. She could see the scowl on his face as he watched the sword enter its sheath. But when he looked up and saw her, his countenance quickly changed to concern.

“Kagome...Are you okay?”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened as Kagome suddenly ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. She clung to him and began to sob into the white soft hair that draped over his chest. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against his body, he easily felt her sobs and trembling.

 _‘Damn Kikyou and damn her soul stealers to hell!’_ Inuyasha thought as he caressed Kagome’s back and sides. Pressing his face into her hair, he slid his cheek down to hers, holding her head firmly into his chest.

“Everything is okay Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered into her ear, but her sobs only became louder.

“What’s wrong?” he asked deeply concerned about Kagome’s odd behavior.

When she gazed up at him, cheeks soaked with tears, she opened her mouth to speak, but each time she tried to explain, the words hung up in her throat. Inuyasha could only see the pain in her eyes. He could see that she wouldn’t be able to communicate with him at all until she got this out of her system. He easily swept her up into his arms and waded into the pool, hoping that the water would somehow ease her pain.

Inuyasha sat in the shallows and pulled Kagome close to his chest. As she curled up into his lap and tried to bury her face into the warmth and comfort of his protective body, she began weeping uncontrollably. He was beginning to get really worried, almost scared.

 _‘Did my brother’s sword do this? Kikyou? Me? What am I going to do? What can I do to help her? She can’t even tell me what is wrong.’_ Inuyasha pulled Kagome into him as tightly as he could without hurting her and began to rock her in slow motions forward and back.

It had all been too much for Kagome. After all those battles, heartache, squabbles, and small precious moments, her world had been ripped apart. She could still see his red glowing eyes as he spun around and she felt phantom searing pain course through her left arm and side. She could feel it now as though it had just happened. And then, waking up to see the brother of her beloved sweeping his sword toward Inuyasha’s neck. Now, finally, after her longings seemed to have been granted, she was reminded of being trapped to a tree while Inuyasha had expressed his love for Kikyou. He had allowed the walking dead to kiss him while dragging him into hell. It was just too much to bear all at once.

The closer Inuyasha held her, the more painful it became. Soon the memories and thoughts faded as the pain in her heart took over. She could feel water stinging her skin. Normally, the crisp coldness experienced when first entering water was a short-lived nuisance, but now it burned. At first, she hadn’t notice the gentle rocking motion. However, it slowly it crept up on her senses. The water warmed and became a comforting blanket.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome’s body begin to relax. With each rocking motion, her weeping seemed to fade to sobs. Eventually, she became quiet. Hoping to avoid disturbing her, Inuyasha continued to rock Kagome. Once her face slid down his tear soaked chest as she drifted off to sleep, Inuyasha spoke his thoughts to her.

“Kagome...I promise you this,” Inuyasha whispered, “as soon as we get back to Kaede’s, I’m going to put that clay bitch back in the ground where she belongs. We won't worry about putting the Shikon jewel together for awhile, and you can take as much time as you need. Visit your family, play with Shippou, gossip with Kaede and Sango about Miroku. Stay away from that pervert. I don’t trust him.”

Inuyasha held Kagome against his chest and pressed his lips to the top of her head while he continued to rock back and forth well into the night.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 ***Disclaimer***

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru SXAndroid to use and abuse at will._

~*~*~*~*~


	8. Kagome's Day

~*~

 

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _Kagome’s Day_**

 _(Please thank Koga’s Hentai Luver for her beta job.)_

 

Stilling the motion of rocking Kagome, Inuyasha continued to question what had hurt, and maybe scared, her so badly. He hurt for her. But at the same time, he was angry. The protective side of him wanted to roar and tear apart whatever beast, tangible or not, had done this. He knew that it couldn't have been Kikyou's soul stealers alone. There had to be more to it.

 _'Tomorrow, I will question her and get to the bottom of this once and for all! I can't fight something I can't see. I will make her tell me if it's the last thing I do! Then, we will have the pleasure we missed in our passionate haste to mate.'_ That put his thoughts on a different track.

 _'What new ways can I give her pleasure tomorrow? Mmmm. I will make you squirm tomorrow, my little miko! Maybe Miroku can give me some tips when we get back. Now there's an idea. He should have a lot of knowledge stored in that perverted mind of his.'_

Inuyasha smiled. He liked Miroku, even though he didn't show it all that often. His attitude toward Miroku was just a show for the girls. He didn't want to be associated with the monk’s perverted behavior and getting whapped all the time. He was smarter than that. Nevertheless, Miroku was secure in his sexuality and seemed to enjoy the pain it caused him.

 _'Stupid baka.'_ Inuyasha smiled again. Then he turned his thoughts back to the owner of his heart.

He looked down at Kagome's head that rested on his chest. Bending his index finger toward the palm of his hand, he put it under her chin and slowly tilted her head back until it rested in the crook of his arm. Being careful not to wake her, he dipped his hand into the warm water and began tenderly washing away the dried tears. Slowly, lowering her head, he combed her beautiful black locks into the water with his claws. He moistened the sides of her face and gently wiped away any leftover salt. She would wake up in the morning fresh, without any of the burning salt on her delicate, porcelain skin.

While cradling her in his strong, supple arms, he carried her to his favorite tree—now her tree. Inuyasha gazed at her, lying naked between the roots. The roots dwarfed her petite frame. In order to avoid becoming aroused, he turned and gathered their clothes and took them to the spring where he washed them until all traces of her blood had disappeared.

When soft morning light began to warm their secluded meadow, Kagome slowly became aware of her own breathing. She could still feel the emotional after-effects of the previous night. She felt hollow and empty. As her senses began to awaken, she could feel Inuyasha's arm around her, his body easily molded to her form. She opened her eyes and could see that he had draped his thick mane over her body as a blanket.

 _'How sweet and thoughtful. I'm sure that he felt really bad last night. I acted like a stupid little girl. Will he be mad? Gosh, I'm such an idiot! How could I do that to him? He loves me so much and I shouldn't worry him like that._ '

Kagome could hear him breathing. She enjoyed the warmth of his breathe flowing along the nape of her neck. He must have begun to wake up because nuzzled her neck and his ear twitched. She felt the dew of his breathe collecting on her skin and a low shallow growl rumbling in his chest. He stirred as she began lightly running her fingers along his arm and feeling the soft, fine, silver hair that covered it. There was not enough to make him furry, but not so little to be like that of a child. His arm was perfect. It had strength that she found very attractive. And it was draped across her and wrapped up between her breasts. Kagome slipped her fingers, so small compared to his, around his hand as best as she could. Firmly cupping it to her, she lightly brushed it back and forth across her nipple until it perked up. Inuyasha's hand was still relaxed, so she felt content to play. She continued to brush his hand across her breasts until both nipples became engorged with blood. As she played, she could feel his claws scraping her skin. She pulled his hand away and studied the huge, clawed hand, so lethal to demons, yet so gentle with her. She carefully scratched her chest with those sharp claws, just hard enough to cause pink streaks. She scratched his claws across her breast, catching her nipple and causing her to shiver with aroused excitement.

 _'Gods this feels good. I hope Inuyasha doesn't wake up yet. I'm having too much fun.'_

She gazed on his unique hand again. It looked scrumptious. She tasted one of his fingers then gently sucked it into her mouth. It was so pleasingly big and warm, the taste so...Inuyasha. The rich scent of the forest filled her nostrils. She firmly pressed her cheek into the back of his hand. It was so easy to make love to his skin. She licked her way down the inside of his fingers and gently sucked on the webbed skin that bound them together. When Inuyasha moaned, her breath caught in her throat. However, Inuyasha stayed still. After waiting for what seemed like forever, she licked his fingers and then slid his arm down the curve of her waist. Daring and bold, she slid his fingers against the wet folds between of her thighs. She slightly parted her thighs and pushed his fingers lower into her slick flower.

 _'Mmmmm. Ohh...that feels sooo good.'_

Firmly applying pressure, she slid his wonderful fingers around in all directions, first one direction and then another, causing her nectar to soak his hand. In her heated state, she had not noticed the thick, long, hard mass bearing down upon her back. Suddenly, she lost control of Inuyasha's hand as it took on a mind of its own and reached further down and applied pressure near her hot swollen entrance. He teased her, first barely tucking the tips of his two finger into her then pulling them out and brushing upward while applying pressure to her most sensitive area. Then he did it again, only this time, a fraction deeper. With each reach, he delved deeper. She moaned and pushed her small mound into his hand. He answered by plunging deeper and curling his fingers to cup her from both the inside and out, squeezing lightly. Kagome let out a small cry, quivering and arching her back. Little did he know he was caressing her two most sensitive erogenous zones, her clitoris and g-spot. Of course, she had learned of those things and only since their activities had she experienced it. He probed deeper while he gripped her more firmly. Proceeding in an upward motion, his fingers and palm moved in an up and down motion, in and out of her. The stimulation induced writhing and breathing in short quick gasps. Inuyasha pinned her to him. Just short of her reaching climax, he pulled his hand away, and slid it up her abdomen to feel her trembling with spasms. She whimpered with unfulfilled desire.

Inuyasha lifted his hand and looked at the clear, slippery nectar left on his fingers. The scent of her arousal was driving him crazy. Kagome smelled like uncultivated, ripe green apples freshly pulled off the tree, not too sweet and not too tart, just right.

With his arm, he pinned her against his hard, throbbing shaft, restraining her movements. Maneuvering his other arm beneath her and locking her to his chest, he slowly began teasing her and making her beg for more. He wanted to bury himself in her so badly, but he resolutely fought for patience. It wasn't going to be like their first time when neither of them had any restraint. Today he would take his time and savor her desire.

She began to pant like a dog on a hot summer day. It was very alluring and he wanted to draw more of those sounds from between her parted lips. His teasing became more intense. Kagome writhed against him, whimpering like a bitch in heat. Inuyasha bathed himself in the smell of her hunger. But, he wouldn't touch her anywhere other than where his fingers already were. He wanted to deprive her, make her crave his caresses, hunger for his lips, to torture her into submission, to be a "good dog."

 _‘That’s my bitch. You want it don't you? I'm going to make you beg for it. You've got to be trained now, don't you?'_

Still gripping her to his chest, Inuyasha freed his hand from between her thighs and was pleased when, in her yearning for his touch, she raised her hips. He pinned her legs down with his own and sniffed his fingers. He wanted Kagome to taste the flavor that aroused him.

Pinned and still writhing, Kagome could feel Inuyasha's moist finger running along her burning lips. Following his lead, she barely parted her lips and licked them. She knew what he wanted as she opened her mouth and slowly suckled all of her nectar from his finger. It was a strange taste and she wasn’t certain that she liked it, but if it made Inuyasha happy, she would willingly submit to his wishes.

"Beg bitch. Tell me what you want. But make sure you say please," he ordered while grinning playfully at her. He only hoped she would go along with this game. It might prove fun. He had no clue just how much of his desire and behavior were based on his youkai instincts.

"Please, Master Inuyasha, have pity and let me fulfill my desire to pleasure you as you have pleasured me," Kagome begged while returning his grin.

Inuyasha moved his leg to the side and loosened his grip on Kagome. Immediately she jumped over him, straddled him between her thighs, and pinned his arms to the ground. She was effectively on all fours.

"Bark bitch!"

"Ruff, ruff," Kagome barked.

"Not bad, not bad. Do it again,” Inuyasha ordered with a big smile plastered all over his face. "That's a good girl. Good doggy, good doggy,” he said with a wicked grin. “Now do it again. You can please me now."

Kagome barked every time he ordered her to—which was rather frequently—and openly showed his more canine side. Kagome might have been a virgin yesterday, but that did not mean she was uneducated. She sat her dripping, hot flower onto his shaft while she placed her face just above his. She played her part and while staring into her loving hanyou's glowing, golden eyes, she rubbed his nose with hers and sniffed him as he tended to do. Sliding up his hot swollen shaft to reach his hair, she sniffed and ran her nose around each of his ears.

The sound of her sniffs and feel of her breath caused blood to rush to Inuyasha’s ears as well as the rest of his skin. The act was so basic to his nature and she was joining him in his world. He trembled with the desire to be inside of her, which was evidenced when he lifted his hips in search of her slick heat. Inuyasha was in ecstasy, and not just physically. Kagome's playfulness and lighthearted attitude warmed his heart. What Kagome did next was a pleasant surprise. She moved deeper into his world when she sniffed and kissed her way down his lean well-carved abdomen, nipping as she went. Stopping just short of the tip of his shaft, she spilled a warm breath over the sensitive layer of skin, causing little clear droplets of his own clear fluid to land on his belly. Kagome looked at it with curiosity. He had made her tasted herself. Now she wanted to taste him. When she flicked her tongue over the tip, the flavor was salty and she found that she enjoyed it. It was obvious that Inuyasha was being affected. His moans and twitches served to increase her desire to please him.

Inuyasha bucked beneath her as she gently licked the head of his shaft. It was sheer torture when she slipped her hot wet lips over the tip and took him into her mouth. He laid his head back, closed his eyes, and groaned under her tantalizing devilry. When she sucked the tip of his shaft into her hot mouth, he thought he was going to die. Her mouth was so hot and wet. Then he felt that wet heat slowly making its way down his shaft. He looked down to see Kagome with half of his engorged member in her mouth while she stared up at him. At the amazingly erotic sight, fire shot through his veins and scorched his skin.

“Gods above, Kagome,” Inuyasha panted then dropped his head back to the ground.

If she could have smiled, she would have. _‘I’m doing it right!’_ she mentally cheered.

With renewed vigor, she placed her fingers around the bottom half of his cock and began to bob her head up and down. It was a bit embarrassing, but she would get past that virginal reaction. Mustering her courage, she took him farther down her hot throat and increased the speed of her rhythm. With her other hand, she cupped his balls and massaged them.

Inuyasha could feel the heat filling his whole body and wanted to be in her, really in her, to have their bodies sink into each other and be as one. If he didn’t, he was going to explode in her mouth. Fortunately, Kagome lifted her head away from his shaft. Then she went back to torturing him. She slid her wet lips down his shaft and began to slowly, and with purpose, lick, suck, and massage his balls. They had never felt so alive. This region usually just got in the way of his fighting, but now they were truly alive. Inuyasha was stunned and amazed. He had no idea that such pleasure existed. Kagome slid her tongue back up his shaft. The suddenly, she flipped around and her dripping petals were in Inuyasha's face! She had to be a re-incarnated dog!

"Damn, bitch! Bark!" he ordered.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff,” she obeyed. Her barking sent nectar dripping down onto his lips.

Inuyasha reached his strong, taut arms around Kagome’s rear and pulled her into his face. This was unbelievable! He could enjoy her taste and please her while she did the same for him! Kagome lowered her breasts to Inuyasha's belly as she took his hot, now very swollen member into her mouth while wrapping her arms around underneath his legs. The pads of her fingers tickled the skin of his thighs. Inuyasha bucked his hips toward her as she massaged his most sensitive and delicate sacs. He threw his head back, barely able to breathe, groaning with the pain of so much pleasure. However, he couldn’t leave her unattended, so he breathed deeply then buried his face in the hot wet fragrance of Kagome's swollen flower. In the burning heat of their flushed bodies, they rocked against each other. The pleasure given by Inuyasha drew Kagome further into her activities and she sucked him in and out of her throat with a passion while she savored the salty taste of his dripping fluid. In return, he sucked and gently nipped her engorged red petals.

Kagome arched her back letting out a small cry. "Inuyashaaa!"

He had found a place that caused her nectar to flow and he buried his face deeper and sucked her into his mouth. His tongue flicked at a speed that only he could possess.

Kagome thought she was going to die if she didn't reach climax soon. To her relief, Inuyasha threw her to the ground and pinned her underneath him.

He felt her body quivering all over and watched as she threw her head back. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glazed over with desire. When her hips sought him out, he gave her what she needed and ground into her pelvis. He had never seen anything as beautiful as her writhing in the plush green grass. Inuyasha wanted to take her right then, but he held back as he had other plans. It took great effort to restrain his desire to plunge inside of her gripping heat.

"Tell me what you want, bitch. Say it out loud. Bark!" Inuyasha commanded.

In askance of his favors, Kagome whimpered and gasped a couple small high pitched whines. Inuyasha lifted her arms above her head, pinning them to the ground with one hand. With the other, he squeezed her nipple then took it into his mouth and sucked hard. He pulled it up between his drawn lips and flicked it with his tongue faster and faster.

“Bark, bitch!”

Kagome would have climaxed right then if he had allowed her to pull her hips into him, but he held her fast. He pulled her other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same extended treatment. It had become next to impossible to draw breath and she thought she was going to faint. Everything was too hot and tingling. Her head spinning.

Inuyasha lay down and pressed his body against hers. However, he did not try to take her. Not yet. He felt his hungry swollen member nestled into her soft belly and decided to leave it there for the time being.

"Kagome," he whispered and pulled her face up.

Gazing into her violet impassioned eyes, he lowered his face and gently pressed his lips to hers, lips so soft and satiny, truly like rose petals. Inuyasha didn't realize it, but to Kagome, his lips were just as soft and delicious. She slightly parted her lips and gave him control while she wrapped her legs around his waist. The warm quivering at her entrance vibrated against his tight sacs and sent a shiver through his body. He covered her lips with his and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth as she squirmed and moaned

Kagome hungrily held his bottom lip fast with her teeth. The heat coursing through her body was burning her alive. The phantom feeling of having him inside of her drove her to buck against him. Now she knew that denial could actually be painful. The tension in her muscles could only be released with his length and girth stretching them. She had to have it.

However, Inuyasha continued to deny her. He crushed his lips against hers, hard, and plunged his tongue into the depths of her mouth. Hot breaths puffed across her neck when he pulled back and bared her neck. Shivers ran down her spine when he sniffed it the exposed flesh. A tickling skittered over her skin as his tongue and mouth explored with nips and suckles. When he went for her earlobe, the muscles of her core clenched and she couldn’t help the tiny whimpers that escaped her lips.

The small movement of her petals against Inuyasha’s cock wrung a gasp from his throat. _‘I did that?’_

He suckled her earlobe again and felt the same response. _‘I’ll have to remember that.’_

Brushing his lips slowly down the nape of her neck and, halting just behind her jugular vein, he suckled her delicious skin into his mouth. Kagome whimpered and writhed. She could feel the sharp tips of his fangs pressing gently against her neck. It brought another clenching of her core and she arched upwards as she begged for relief. With the arching of her neck, Inuyasha's fangs inadvertently punctured her skin. His eyes widened. It appeared that she enjoyed his fangs beneath her skin! In answer to her desire, he bit down and drew blood into his mouth. Her enthusiasm floored him and he felt his cock twitch against her bucking hips. This was much more intense than he could have ever imagined. She had to be part canine. The thought burned him up inside.

“Bark for me, Kagome,” he managed to rasp through his lust.

Through the ringing in her ears, Kagome heard him as though he were far away. She tried to comply, but only barely managed a tiny ‘ruff’. It must have been enough because she felt a tremble through his body and a small jolt of his hips.

That small, barely discernable yip shot flames through Inuyasha’s veins. Without even thinking, he dipped his finger into her blood and turned her head to face him gently and pressed his finger to her lips. As she sucked the blood from his finger, he pulled back his silvery mane and bared his neck. He leaned down to her and hoped she would get the message that he wanted her to do the same. He was delighted when she did.

Kagome licked his neck in preparation. Gently, she began to pull his skin into her mouth. When he pushed his neck into her mouth further, she bit down hard with her small, human canine teeth. Even with her more blunt canines, she managed to draw blood and suck it into her mouth. His hanyou blood was different. It wasn't metallic and sweet like human blood, but a little spicy. It had a musky flavor to it, like coconut milk. They exchanged each other's blood with another deep passionate long kiss. At the though that they had exchanged a precious, life-giving gift, tears flowed from the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha raised his hips, allowing his shaft to slide down Kagome's soft belly. She quivered as he dragged it past her sensitive bud. The smooth sleek feel of his tip pressed against it and shot a jolt through her body. Her body was, by now, so worked up that he had had barely pressed into her entrance before Kagome screamed and climaxed.

"INUYASHA! AH!”

Though weightless and spinning, Kagome could feel the nearly painful convulsions that racked her body. When she felt Inuyasha slide into her and stretch her tight muscles, relief washed over her. As he brought her to new heights, she felt as though she would faint. She came so hard that Inuyasha could feel her nectar surging all over him and could take it no longer. He plunged into her depths fast and hard then lay there inside of her, throbbing in painful pleasure as her muscles contracted around his shaft.

This was Kagome's day and he had worked hard to please her. From her responses, he knew that he was accomplishing his goal.

He withdrew and grabbed her hips. The slick friction nearly brought him over the edge, but he was not ready yet. He would please her as much as he could stand. He flipped her onto her hands and knees and was curious as to her reaction to this new position.

"Bark, bitch. I said bark!" he shouted as he sharply thrust into her from behind. Her yelp sang through his body and it took over like the strings of a puppet. His hips thrust hard and fast, plunging his cock to the deepest depths of that slick wet heat. Knowing he would not last much longer, he reached across the expanse of her back and grabbed her hair. Using her hair as reins, he put as much speed into his pumping as he could. Then he let her hair fall, grabbing her hips and yanking her against his hips as he buried his shaft as deep into her as he could get. His whole body seemed to explode as he shot so much hot steaming seed into her that it splashed back out against him and ran down both of their thighs.

For a long moment, he couldn't breath, couldn't move. he blood in his body raced through his veins and deafened his ears while he road out the aftershocks. Pushing Kagome to the ground and laying on top of her with their bodies still violently convulsing in orgasm, he was finally able to catch his breath. They lay there, an exhausted heap on the ground while waves of pleasure continued to sweep over them.

Through the downward spiral of their orgasms, both began to feel exhaustion taking over their muscles.

“Bark, Kagome,” Inuyasha rasped one last time.

“Ruff,” Kagome responded and a smile softly curved his lips.

Kagome’s core clenched, causing Inuyasha’s cock to twitch. Both smiled at the sensation.

Kagome’s Day had been monumental success.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 ***Disclaimer***

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 

~*~*~*~*~


	9. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Good news! Neisha is going to be going over these chapters for grammar and spelling, but otherwise, there will be no changes. I just don't feel like working that hard.)

The waves of pleasure coursing through Kagome's aching body had subsided. Inuyasha had extricated himself from her and lay on the cool refreshing grass, exhausted. They both turned their gaze toward each other, and with love, smiled softly. Kagome let out a small quiet "Ruff”, making the hanyou dog demon grin. A soft, cool breeze wafted across them. Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kagome watched him with contentment. After he had fallen asleep, she arose and staggered, weak in the legs, toward the spring.

_Whew! That was intense._

Slowly slipping into the water, she relaxed and bathed herself. As she shuffled toward the bank, she noticed the clothing dried on the beach. Warmed by Inuyasha’s thoughtfulness, she wrapped his kimono around her. Relaxing on a warm rock ledge, drinking up the beauty around her, and sighing with a smile on her face, she thought to herself _, This is just too good to be true._ However, she knew Inuyasha would be himself again once they arrived at the village.

As quiet as a mouse, Inuyasha strolled up behind her. She was startled when she felt his arms wrap around her and grip her to his body. A smile spread across her face and she closed her eyes in order to savor their newfound relationship.

"We should go. Everyone is worried. They don't know you are alive and may leave to fight Naraku on their own," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

She nodded while enjoying his warm breath brushing against her ear. It was unlike Inuyasha to express his concern for anyone. Hopefully, that had changed.

Inuyasha quickly dressed and, with a devious smirk motioned for Kagome to climb onto his back.

"Bark for me one more time before we leave," Inuyasha demanded.

With laughter on her lips, she barked as they left and continued to bark as Inuyasha softly bounded through his forest, joining her with deep masculine howls, their joy echoing through the trees. It was more than just a pleasant trip to the place they considered home.

As they reached the edge of the treeline, Inuyasha gently came to a halt, allowing Kagome to slide off his back. Kaede was standing outside, facing Miroku and Sango as they prepared to leave. Kagome and Inuyasha, holding hands, walked toward them, happy to see that everyone was still there.

Miroku was the first to see, out of the corner of his eye, the bright red figure walking toward them. He turned, eyes widening in shock and wonder, and whispered as his breath was deprived of his lungs,

"Kagome."

Sango and Kaede, hearing Miroku, turned and gasped. Just as Miroku and Sango stepped forward to greet the couple, Kaede grabbed both of them and hauled them backward.

"What manner of evil is this, Inuyasha?" she called, believing that Kagome may have been resurrected from clay as her sister had, turning out to be only a demon in disguise. She could not bear the pain of seeing merely a mirage of the true Kagome

Kagome caught her breath and Inuyasha glared at Kaede, growling at her insinuation.

"Tensaiga."

Still somewhat suspicious, Kaede stepped away from Miroku and Sango. Both ran with joy on their faces, grabbing Kagome in tight squeezes.

"You're crushing me, guys!” Kagome squealed with unbridled glee.

With a proud smile on his face, Inuyasha stood back, openly grinning with pride and accomplishment _.. 'Mine'_ he thought, gazing at _his_ little porcelain miko.

Sango and Miroku stepped back to take in the sight of them both. Inuyasha, with his arms crossed, standing straight and tall, was actually smiling from ear to ear! Unheard of! Both gasped with eyes wide as they observed the punctures in Inuyasha’s and Kagome's neck. As Miroku grinned, Sango jumped up and down squealing,

“You finally mated, you did it. It's about time!"

"Sango,” Miroku beckoned with outstretched arms.

Whap!

Sango and Miroku smiled knowingly at one another.

"Ah, it was worth the pain,” he grinned, giving Sango the most seductive smile that he could muster.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Kagome chuckled at Miroku’s antics. Kaede carefully approached, studying them with an untrusting countenance...until Kagome stepped toward her, reached out her hand, and spoke softly.

"See Kaede? My skin is warm, not cold like clay."

With trepidation in her heart, Kaede reached out and carefully held Kagome's hand in hers. Then she pulled Kagome into her, holding her tightly and sobbing.

"You're home, sister, you’re home."

Kagome hugged Kaede with compassion. "Grandma, let's go eat! I'm starving!" chirped Kagome, looking cheerfully in Kaede's eyes as if to say, _'Everything is alright.'_

Everyone bounded toward the hut, except Kaede. Her old bones could not move that quickly. Nevertheless, she enjoyed watching their light carefree steps and listening to their laughter. Even Inuyasha was smiling, something she had rarely seen, if ever. He had finally recognized that he had a place in this world with friends and a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru android to use and abuse at will.


	10. Die, Kikyou!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m not Kikyou bashing in here, though it may seem like it. I’d only seen approximately 18 episodes when I wrote it back in 2003-2004…er, somewhere in there. ^_^)

Everyone sat down at the table to enjoy the dinner that Kaede and Kagome had prepared. They all ate with zest, except Inuyasha. He mostly played with his food. Night had fallen and Sango and Miroku had gone outside to enjoy a clear night of star filled skies. Inuyasha took the opportunity to step up to Kagome, and with all seriousness in his voice, asked her to go outside and keep company with Miroku and Sango.

"I must speak with Kaede alone, Kagome."

With a questioning gaze Kagome did as he asked and sat on the porch with Sango and Miroku. In hushed whispers, they tried to glean what was going on with Inuyasha.

_This is unusual,_ Kagome thought to herself _. Inuyasha rarely seems to respect anything Kaede might have to say._

Inside the hut, Inuyasha, though fidgeting in his nervousness, was determined to get an answer to the question that had been plaguing him since he and Kagome had cemented their relationship.

"Kaede, I need to ask your advice concerning Kikyou. I broke my promise to her. How could Kagome ever really trust me, even though I chose her as my mate?" Inuyasha asked lowering head, sadness in his voice.

"Tell me of this promise Inuyasha."

"Kikyou had bound Kagome to a tree and made her invisible to me. Kikyou thought that I hated her in her new body. But, I told her that I didn't care what she looked like, that her soul was what I cared for. I promised Kikyou that I would join her in the depths of hell just to be with her. Kagome heard every word and saw Kikyou kiss me. Then I fell unconscious as Kikyou began to take me to hell with her. If it hadn't been for Kagome's scream, I wouldn’t have woke up. I was scared for Kagome and jumped out of Kikyou's arms. Then Kikyou drifted away as I ran after her. I didn't know that Kagome had seen us until she yelled and sat me. Then she stomped her way home. She wouldn’t even talk to me at all!"

"I see," Kaede sighed. "Ye told Kikyou that ye would go with her. Did ye make the promise to her heart, her soul, or to her clay form?"

When there was no response, Kaede sucked in a breath and straightened her back. "Come, Inuyasha,” she ordered. “Ye must open your eyes."

Inuyasha wondered what Kaede was up to, but he followed her to the door anyway.

"Look at that young woman over there," she insisted, pointing to Kagome strolling across the field with her friends.

"Do ye love her body or her soul?” Kaede asked in all seriousness.

"Both," Inuyasha stated, pride warming his heart.

"Now, where did that soul she harbors originate?"

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha gasped as realization began to dawn. Why was it that his brain seemed to work so much better when he was alone with her?

"All the clay body of Kikyou has is the souls of dead women and memories from the bones her body was made of. She is a fake, not my sister, but a demon made by a witch. Ye love Kikyou's soul and Kagome's heart. It is Kikyou's soul that resides in Kagome. It was to Kagome that ye made this promise. Kagome knows this and her only desire is to love ye and be beside ye as Kikyou once did. She wants ye to live, whereas, the demon Kikyou only desires to kill ye and take ye to hell with her. Dost thou think Kikyou will love ye once ye are in hell with her? She consorts with Naraku and Sesshoumaru when she should be by your side. What dost this tell ye, Inuyasha?"

Understanding, and most of all, relief, passed over Inuyasha’s features.

"Thank you, Kaede. Thank you so much!"

He took a deep breath, grabbed the old woman, and held her firmly to his chest while a lone tear rolled down his face. He closed his eyes, relieved that his confusion had been dispelled.

Kaede thought he would never let go. But finally, he freed her. Smiling, he pulled her back to him for another tight hug. Kaede could barely breathe. She’d never expected this kind of behavior from Inuyasha.

_He must truly love her,_ Kaede thought, knowing that her Kagome would be in good hands.

Just then, the three friends walked in through the door. Their eyes widened in shock as they beheld Inuyasha hugging the old woman.

_What is this?_ they all thought in unison.

"I told you to leave us alone, WENCH!"

"Humph! Baka!" was Kagome's only response as she held Sango's and Miroku's hands and led them back out the door.

"What was that all about?!" they whispered to each other as they strolled away from the hut.

Inuyasha stepped away from the old woman and motioned for her to sit. He sat beside her, a frown marring his face. "I have one more question. Did Kagome make you promise not to tell me what happened while I was transformed the last time?"

Kaede sat in silence, staring at him with a strange look on her face.

"What is it, Kaede?” Inuyasha demanded.

"I am bound by oath to Kagome. Only she can tell you."

"Damn it all old woman! I need to know. Let me tell you what happened while we were in the forest." Inuyasha relayed everything that had happened, how Kagome had wept violently in his arms.

Kaede merely stared down at her hands.

"Look at me old woman! Did I hurt Kagome?!"

Kaede looked up at him with pain and sadness in her eyes. She did not want to break his heart, and she would not. "I'm sorry Inuyasha; I will keep my vow to Kagome."

The old woman's expression said it all. Inuyasha knew that he was the one who had slashed Kagome. He cut her to ribbons. _Killed_ her. His face turned to stone as his chin fell to his chest. His stomach churned and bile rose in his throat. At the same time, his head felt as though someone had shoved a hot coal inside of it. The knowledge that he had been the one to do such a horrifying thing to Kagome was slowly driving him mad. He turned and shuffled to a dark corner then began tapping his head into the wood. Maybe it would make the pain go away and clear his mind. As tears streamed down his face, the tapping turned to pounding.

_How could I have done that to her? I have never hurt her before. How…_

"Stop it Inuyasha! Do not let Kagome see ye like this! It would break her heart. Just as ye protect her, she protects ye. Don't ye understand?" Kaede yanked him from the corner and slapped him in the face, hard.

"What'd you do that for?!" he choked out.

"Straighten up, suck it up, and grow up!” Kaede commanded. She wiped the tears from his eyes with her apron all the while staring at him with deep concern. "Now, ye go out there and call her a ‘bitch’ for coming in here against your wishes just as ye normally would! Go! Now, ye baka! Don't ye dare break my Kagome's heart!"

He knew Kaede was right. Her suggestion was a perfect example of the same type of bravery Kagome would show. Determined to never be the cause of anymore pain to Kagome, Inuyasha straightened his clothes and washed his face with a damp cloth.

"Thank you, Kaede," he quietly whispered then strode outside, took a deep breath as he straightened his back, and lifted himself to his full height. "Come here, bitch! Didn't I tell you to leave me and Kaede alone?!" he yelled striding up to Kagome with a scowl. A grin lit up his features as he stood above her, reveling in the clear show of fuming anger that adorned her lovely and most importantly, _living_ , visage. Leaning down and softly grabbing her back side, he whispered in her ear, "Now bark, bitch."

Kagome’s anger quickly deflated. She giggled and gave him a barely audible yelp. She didn’t argue when he grasped her hand and began to lead her toward the forest.

Sango and Miroku could hardly believe what they had just witnessed. In the past, and under normal circumstances, Inuyasha’s behavior would have led to an all out war between the two. Not so this time. Both beings stood, perplexed, for long minutes before Miroku finally broke the silence.

"Have no fear Sango! They will be bickering soon enough," Miroku stated confidently as his hand crept toward her lovely behind.

Kaede smiled, watching through the door that was slightly opened, just enough for her to peek. She shook her head at the antics of the young men and women. In her eyes, they were all still children, the children she’d never had.

~*~

Kagome found herself backed into a tree with Inuyasha hungrily kissing her. He pulled away to gaze into her eyes, dark depths of eternity reflecting moonlight.

Gazing beyond Inuyasha, Kagome sucked in a breath and her eyes widened in shock. Kikyou had lit in a tree just behind them. Inuyasha turned, his expression full of anger and hate.

"What are you doing here Kikyou?"

"You have broken your promise to me. Do you think I did not see you mating with her?"

"Watching us is unforgivable, Kikyou. But you deserved it after what you forced Kagome to see!" Inuyasha growled with all the power his voice could carry.

Kagome pressed herself further into the tree, tense with fear, questioning the outcome of this meeting. No, her fear did not arise from what Kikyou would do to her, but from what Inuyasha might do. Would he go to Kikyou?

"My shadow will never trust you. Our kiss will always be in her sight. You will never have her heart completely," Kikyou proudly stated.

Inuyasha hurt for Kagome, knowing that if he did nothing, Kikyou's words would be the truth. He looked back to Kagome, seeing the fear in her eyes displayed in how she trembled. His resolve to relieve Kagome of her fear and pain led him to unsheathe Tetsusaiga. It was not only for Kagome, but also for the fact that Kikyou, or rather, this monster, had deceived him. Kikyou was a demon, a golem, not the woman he had loved. She devoured the innocent souls of dead women. Had she been anyone else, he would have dispatched her long ago.

_Damn that witch,_ he thought angrily as a low growl vibrated from his belly and resonated in his chest.

"I made that promise, not to a piece of clay, but to a loving soul I once knew. That caring soul is no longer in you, Kikyou. You're just a piece of clay with the souls of dead women inside. You are worse than a demon. The soul I loved, and still love, is standing right here behind me! Right there!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing his clawed finger at Kagome.

Kagome gasped as she heard Inuyasha's words. _‘Since when did he come to this understanding? Was it his talk with Kaede?’_

Tetsusaiga's flame grew as Inuyasha stepped toward Kikyou.

"You are mine and I am yours. She will never have you!” Kikyou yelled as she threw a ball of lightening toward Kagome.

Testusaiga blocked the attack while Kagome sank to the ground in shock. It had happened so fast and she hadn’t even felt the sudden rise in power that such a display would require.

"Die, Inuyasha!” Kikyou screamed, stretching both arms in front of her electrifying the air with her power.

Tree limbs began to crackle and fall, one toward Kagome as she sat, head down, hands clasped to her chest, and breathing in pain. Inuyasha could hear the limb that traveled toward her and jumped back to grab and swiftly carry her to safety. Kagome's world blackened as she fainted. These past few days had taken so much out of her that another confrontation this soon was just more than her mind and body could tolerate.

"I'm tired of hearing you order me to die, bitch! Go back to the ground you came from!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging Tetsusaiga. The ground roared as flames swept toward Kikyou. Her escape seemed effortless even though she had nearly been licked by the flames.

Kikyou grinned in cold triumph. "How could you, Inuyasha, after the love that we shared?" She raised her glowing hands toward Inuyasha. At the last moment, she suddenly redirected her attack toward Kagome.

"Shit!” Inuyasha exclaimed as he swung Tetsusaiga into the oncoming path of Kikyou's attack.

The crashing sound of Tetsusaiga meeting the clay bitch's attack brought Kagome to consciousness. She gasped at the sight of Kikyou throwing another bolt at Inuyasha, which blasted him quite a distance before he crashed into the trunk of a tree. Tetsusaiga dimmed when it fell from his hands.

_No. She can’t win. I won’t let her have him. He’s MINE!_

Kagome jumped up and ran toward Kikyou.

Inuyasha lifted his head and sharply drew his breath. Then it all came out in a rush as he helplessly watched Kagome running toward Kikyou. Everything was happening as though in slow motion and he knew that he would never reach her in time.

"Noooo! Kagome...!”

Kagome screamed at Kikyou, blinded by the tears in her eyes as she ran with all her strength while drawing her arm above her head.

"Inuyasha is mine! Go to hell, you bitch!"

Inuyasha could see the jewel shards around Kagome's neck glowing brightly. With all of the life in her, Kagome put as much of her soul as she could into the ball of lightening suddenly appearing in her hand. Throwing it with all of her might, the glowing orb grew larger and brighter as it left her hand, rushing toward Kikyou and gaining speed. Kagome stumbled and fell as it left her. But, she never took her eyes from it. As Inuyasha looked on as Kikyou burst into a thousand pieces, the souls of dead women streaking away to freedom.

Kagome let her head fall to the ground, her chest heaving. She had done it. She had saved Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran to her, dropping to his knees as Sango and Miroku raced up behind them.

"What happened? We saw the lights and heard the thunder. We came as quickly as we could," Miroku said through pants.

"You, wench," Inuyasha spoke softly as he kissed Kagome's temple, "are truly amazing."

"What happened?!" Miroku demanded.

"Miroku, Kikyou has been shattered. Will you clean up this mess so it can never come back to haunt us?” Inuyasha asked, already knowing that Miroku would grant his request.

"Gladly!"

As far as Miroku was concerned, the monster in the likeness of Inuyasha’s lost love had been a curse on them all. He was elated that Kagome would no longer be left lying in her sleeping bag while Inuyasha ran away to Kikyou whenever she made her presence known. No more pained sniffles in the darkness. No more of his friend being torn in half by confusion. Miroku felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from the group. It didn’t matter that, each time he used his wind tunnel, he was brought closer to his time of death. This was well worth every bit of it.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome to her feet and could feel her trembling, so he gently picked her up into his arms and stepped back along with Sango. Everyone watched as Miroku removed the prayer beads from his right hand and unleashed the wind tunnel with which Naraku had cursed his family. Though the use of it caused the hole in his hand to grow and would one day swallow him, unless he killed Naraku, he would do anything for the happiness of his friends. They would never have to see Kikyou again. Kagome would never be haunted by her again. Inuyasha would not be torn by Kikyou's claims of betrayal when she knew damn well that Naraku had changed shapes in order to fool the two into believing that they had betrayed each other. It was Naraku who had killed Kikyou and caused the Shikon jewel to be tainted with evil. Evil that only Kagome could purify.

Everyone watched in gratitude, knowing the price that Miroku was paying for ridding them of this evil.

Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, "I know what I did to you. No one broke their promise. I am so sorry, Kagome. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and gazed into his eyes with a tenderness that bathed his heart with healing warmth.

"I never blamed you, Inuyasha, but if you need to hear me say it, I forgive you. Now, can I go home and tell my mother that we have mated?"

Inuyasha, with his golden eyes glowing, perhaps from Tetsusaiga's power, searched Kagome's. He sighed and nodded, relieved that she seemed to have no fear of telling her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha. He is only my toy, as are the other characters associated with him. Kaiaela, the child Midoriko, Kalen, the child Oberon, Eolande, and Mr. Sesshou are solely my creations and whom you will eventually meet on your journey through the twisted mind of this author.


	11. Kouga's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My apartment was burglarized and my laptop stolen, taking with it my most recent work, including a book manuscript. I know I'm an idiot for not saving it elsewhere, but I had thought I'd saved it on a flashdrive. Apparently not. The upset set off seizures and kept me from doing any editing or writing.

**_Kouga's Return_ **

"You go on ahead guys," Kagome called as she looked back up into Inuyasha's glowing eyes.

Inuyasha still cradled her gently in his arms. Kagome reached up and stroked his cheek, not taking her eyes off the hanyou she loved so much, the hanyou that was now all hers.

"I love you and could never think less of you, even in your transformed state," she softly murmured while gazing into the golden eyes that were smiling down at her.

She could feel the thumping of his heart beat harder within his chest and knew she had assured him that he was safe from losing her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew herself up to him and gently placed her lips to his. Ever so softly he stroked her lips with his warm soft tongue. Opening her lips wider, inviting him in, he slowly stroked the tip of her tongue and then plunged deep within her mouth as though he were trying to be one with her. And it felt like he would as her warm, sweet nectar blended with his own.

"Mmmm," she moaned as her skin began to blush with the heat of desire.

"Woman, you are going to kill me!" Inuyasha exclaimed, striding toward the hut, "I need something to eat before I starve to death. You've stolen all my energy!"

Kagome smiled, truly feeling like a full-fledged woman, especially with her hanyou calling her one.

Inuyasha was finally free of Kikyou. Finally free to live his life as he longed. He set Kagome on her feet before they entered the hut where Kagome gave him large portions of food, which he ravenously gobbled up.

_What a_ _dog_ , Kagome thought grinning to herself as Inuyasha nearly swallowed every bite without chewing.

Everyone began settling in for the night. Inuyasha and Kagome still sat together, watching as Shippou took a place with Sango and Kilala.

"Inuyasha, let's sleep together on the roof tonight. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, pleased that she would ask such a thing. He felt as though she were taking her place in his world, making it her home. They strolled outside and Inuyasha gathered her up into his arms to leap up to the roof when suddenly, a whirlwind blew out of the forest, only to stop a few feet in front of them.

Kouga gasped at seeing his Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. He began to growl at Inuyasha, but suddenly stopped, sniffing the air around them.

"It was rumored that you had died and I came to find out for myself if this was true. I see it was only a rumor. You have mated with this here flea bitten mongrel! Did he take you by force Kagome?" he growled, never taking his eyes off Inuyasha.

"No, Kouga. As for your first question, I took him, much to his surprise. Secondly, I was dead, but Inuyasha risked his life to take me to Sesshoumaru and asking for my life to be given back to me."

Kouga stared at her in disbelief as grief slapped him in the face. Even so, he bent down on one knee and lowered his head.

"Princess Kagome, you and your mate are welcome in my territory at anytime and I will provide protection for you while you journey through. I only ask one thing, that you always grace us with your presence at my table during those times, considering my pack as brothers and sisters to you."

When Kouga referred to her as a princess, Kagome gasped and turned her head to stare at Inuyasha. He grinned at her and nodded his head as if to say this was true. He was, after all, the son of the deceased ruler of the Western Lands, hanyou or not. Kouga rose to his feet and added, smiling at Inuyasha,

"But! I will always be watching over you to make sure that this hanyou does not allow you to be harmed in any way. If he does, know that I will cut off his head!” Kouga declared with feet apart, chest puffed out and his arms crossed. Arrogant to the last.

Inuyasha returned Kouga's smile, nodding his approval of the truth in Kouga's declaration. Kagome was shocked, turning her head back and forth from one to the other and wondering what was happening between these two rivals.

_What? Kouga threatens to chop off his head and their friends all the_ _sudden_! thought Kagome in disbelief.

"And know that if this hanyou ever leaves you by choice or by death, I still love you and you are always welcome in my bed."

Inuyasha stepped forward, growling and putting his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Kagome began to say the 's' word but thought better of it. There was something she had yet to do, something that should quell his jealousy of Kouga. Instead of uttering those dreaded words, she reached from behind Inuyasha and pulled the rosary up over his head and slid it down his beautiful white mane. Taking Inuyasha’s hand, she placed the beads in the palm and folded his fingers around it. 

For what seemed like forever, Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at her, mouth gaping open. Suddenly, he grabbed her, wrapping his right arm around her waist to draw her close. He held her head to his chest. The curse was lifted. He had come to live with this curse as though it were a natural part of his body. The freedom he felt was glorious. Tonight he would take her on his back and they would run and fly through the trees of the forest.

"Inuyasha! You are hurting my woman!"

Inuyasha growled, releasing Kagome and stepping toward Kouga. _H_ _ow dare he call her his woman!_

"Inuyasha, please," Kagome pleaded. "He is my friend and respects my wishes, regardless of his feelings for me. Remember my promise to you."

Inuyasha backed off with a scowl still on his face. Both males were frozen in place as Kagome gasped and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Kagome?” they both asked.

"A jewel shard, heading right for us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha. He is only my toy, as are the other characters associated with him. Kaiaela, the child Midoriko, Kalen, the child Oberon, Eolande, and Mr. Sesshou are solely my creations and whom you will eventually meet on your journey through the twisted mind of this author.


	12. A Houshi's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any typographical or grammatical mistakes, please feel free to let me know.

Kouga and Inuyasha were left alone as Kagome ran into the hut to retrieve Miroku, Sango, and her bow and arrows.

"I swear to you Inuyasha, I will not touch Kagome as long as you live...unless I find out that you have gone to Kikyou again. I will drag her home with me kicking and screaming if I have to!" Kouga snarled

Inuyasha looked sideways at Kouga with a triumphant grin. "Kagome destroyed Kikyou tonight."

Kouga's eyes widened. "How?!"

"It was totally amazing! A big fireball came out of her hand and shattered Kikyou to bits and pieces,” Inuyasha proudly stated, though he didn’t voice that the finality of Kikyou’s death bore sadness as well as relief. Yes, Kikyou had died so long ago, and the version that Kagome destroyed was only a monstrous clay imitation. Yet still, he finally had to let go of the memories he cherished. Kagome was here. Kikyou had been gone for over fifty years. It was over. Finally.

_She has greater powers than just finding jewel shards! If only she were mine. He seems glad that Kikyou has been destroyed. I will have to wait longer, or kill him myself!_ Kouga thought as his jealousy reared its ugly head.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome came running from the hut. Miroku had his staff and Sango wore her tight-fitting, black battle garb and carried Hiraikotsu, her dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail to decrease its interference during the battle.

"Where is it coming from, Kagome?" Inuyasha hurriedly asked.

"Over there, by that thicket!" she exclaimed, pointing in front of them and slightly to the left while she readied her arrow.

Miroku turned to Sango, gazing at her with his huge, soft, violet eyes that matched the color of his hair. As Sango gazed at him, he stood majestic with his mystical staff, the wind lightly shifting his long black and purple robes. The rings at the top of his staff chimed in the breeze and her heart seemed to echo that sound.

"Sango. Kagome's ordeal should have taught you that life is fleeting. I live with it every day," he sighed, holding his beaded hand up beside his face. "Be careful. I don't want to lose you."

He gazed at her with sadness in his eyes. Sango could only stare back at him with a blank expression. He hadn't tried to stroke her hand or her bottom. He merely turned away in the direction in which Kagome had pointed. She didn't know what to think, what to say or do, if anything. Deciding that now was not the time to engage in a discussion, she called to her fire cat.

"Kilala!" 

The transformed kitten suddenly appeared at Sango's side. Leaping onto Kilala, Sango looked once more at Miroku's tall, lean figure. Kagome's death seemed to have done something to him. He had been more serious and contemplative, always in deep thought.

Abruptly, a huge, gray, roaring beast, covered with long, prickly, hollow spines came crashing from the thicket.

"Give me the shards!" it bellowed, running toward Kagome.

"Oh no, you don't," Inuyasha snarled at the beast, leaping toward it with a blazing Tetsusaiga.

Kouga pulled out his dagger and called his wolf pack, which was never far away.

“We’ll take care of the legs,” Kouga called as he and his wolf pack raced toward the beast, easily avoiding its hollow quills.

Kouga began slashing at the beast’s legs while his pack latched onto the feet, slowing down the beast’s progress.

“Why are you still here, Kouga!? Don’t you always run with your tail between your legs?!” shouted Inuyasha.

“My Kagome is in danger, Mutt Face, and I will not leave her until she is safe!”

_At least, he’s committed and I know she will be taken care of if anything ever does happen to me. He might be worth something to me after all,_ Inuyasha thought.

Kagome drew her arrow just before spears shot out from the demon's spines. With speed as quick as lightening, they rushed in every direction. There was no way to dodge them. Without warning, she found herself secured in a protective barrier that Miroku had lifted just at the last moment. 

Inuyasha was struck in the shoulder, the spear having gone straight through and out the other side, and hit the ground rolling. Kilala and Sango fell from the sky as Miroku watched, helpless to save her. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched Sango fall, unable to help her. Miroku turned his eyes away from the sight of her body hitting the ground, his barrier disappearing with his rising grief. Sometimes he hated his gifts and sudden flashes of knowledge. He had known that Sango would be seriously injured...or killed, and it had happened. If only the manner in which she would be harmed could have been revealed, he might have been able to do something about it, but it hadn't and he couldn't. He clenched his jaw and continued to hold up his barrier.

Inuyasha threw fire from Tetsusaiga as the beast charged for Kagome once again. It fell to its knees with an arrow in the middle of its forehead and a slice through the center of its back.

"Where's the shard, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked through panting breaths, studying the beast.

There was no answer. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome slumped over on her knees. "Kagome! Shit, not again!"

He ran toward Kagome, dropping to his knees and sliding to her like a baseball player trying to make home base.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"I'm okay,” she whispered. “I just don't have the energy to move. Fighting Kikyou must have put a bigger drain on me than I thought. I just need to rest."

"I'll take you home as soon as we’re done here. Tell me where the shard is so we can get out of this cursed place."

Neither of them had seen what had happened to Sango, nor had they noticed Miroku, slowly, hesitantly, walking toward her. As she came into his view, Miroku could see that she wasn't moving. Her body appeared to be in one piece, though it looked smaller and more fragile. Quietly, as though his footsteps would injure her further, he padded over and peered down at her bloodied face. Red streams drained from her swollen lips and down her jaw and neck. Her hair was soaked in it. Leaning over her, he could see a battered and bruised cheek bone as he looked for a pulse in the vein in her neck. Nothing.

_Perhaps Kilala broke her fall,_ Miroku thought as he could see that her skull seemed to be in one piece. It could have been a lot worse. Nothing looked twisted, but still there was the blood seeping from her mouth. His heart pounding as though it was about to bound out of his chest, he carefully lowered himself to the ground while putting the back of his hand just over Sango's lips. 

He waited...waited... waited...nothing. 

His heart fell into his stomach as he turned away, retching. Finished, he lowered his head, putting the palms of his hands together to say a silent farewell to the only woman he could ever love, a warrior in the truest sense, but with a depth of emotion that few had ever seen. Her loss of her brother, Kohaku, had ripped her heart, and out of her fear of compounding that pain, she had tried not to become attached to people. However, she had failed, and he knew it all too well.

Kilala limped over to join Miroku, a spear protruding from her shoulder.

"No, Kilala,” Miroku muttered when she began to bathe Sango's face with her tongue.

Kilala growled and continued, even though Miroku tried to push her away.

"Nnnnnng," came a welcoming sound from Sango's battered lips.

"Sango? Sango!" Miroku exclaimed. "Thank you, Kilala! Oh, thank you! Inuyasha! Come quick!" Miroku urgently called.

"Will you be all right here, Kagome?"

"Mm," she intoned, nodding, still slumped on her knees.

In one leap, Inuyasha was staring down at Sango in shock. Then he saw Kilala, a spear through her shoulder. There was at least something he could do, and it would help Sango. Walking to her, he explained, "Kilala, I'm going to pull this spear from your shoulder and it's going to hurt like hell."

Kilala lay down on her belly and closed her eyes before Inuyasha withdrew the spear in one smooth stroke. She whined from the pain, but gave no other indication that it had hurt like a bitch.

"Thanks for not biting my head off. You did good. Would you be up to carrying Sango and Miroku back to Kaede's?"

Kilala nodded her head. Miroku and Inuyasha carefully laid Sango on Kilala's back. Miroku joined her and they all walked slowly, careful to jostle Sango as little as possible, toward Kagome. Once they reached Kagome, she climbed up on Inuyasha's back, dropping her head and breathing hard from the effort. Inuyasha gave her a short nuzzle from the side of his face.

It had been a short, but hard won battle. 

Once they had arrived at Kaede’s hut, Inuyasha put the shard in Kagome's container while she rested on a pallet. Miroku hovered over Sango, who was still unconscious, while Kaede checked her over.

"If it weren't for this strong, tight clothing, she would be much worse, considering the height ye said she fell from. As it is, her wounds are only superficial…maybe a couple of fractured bones here and there. The blood is not from her lungs. She will be all right."

_Evil Knievel,_ Kagome thought to herself, a small grin gracing her face as she fell fast asleep, now that she knew Sango would make it.

Miroku let out a deep breath. He'd almost lost her this time. And, it wasn’t over yet. She would never stop hunting Naraku and fighting the bastard’s demons. 

_I must make a decision soon,_ Miroku thought as he studied the palm of his cursed hand.

"And what of ye, Inuyasha?" Kaede half commanded and half asked. 

"Keh! It’s just a scratch old woman! I just need to get Kagome home before anything else happens. Since you've decided Sango is going to be okay, I'm taking her home where she can rest. Besides that, we need to tell her family that we are mates now."

Inuyasha gently picked Kagome up, so as not to wake her, and softly headed for the well while Miroku quietly stood and gazed at the battered body of the woman he loved.

_**Thank you for reading. TBC.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha. He is only my toy, as are the other characters associated with him. Kaiaela, the child Midoriko, Kalen, the child Oberon, Eolande, and Mr. Sesshou are solely my creations and whom you will eventually meet on your journey through the twisted mind of this author.


	13. Miroku's Hidden Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder. This was my first fanfic and was written back in 2003-2004 when I knew very little about Inuyasha and fandom. As with the last chapter, I've added some detail, which I hadn't planned to do, but my old writing leaves a lot to be desired.

Miroku sat on the floor beside Sango, pained at the extent of her injuries. He had dreaded the day this would happen, for the nightmares had never let him be; always running toward Sango as she slid from Kirara’s back, plunging toward the earth, and crumbling to a heap before he could reach her. He had thought the dreams a simple manifestation of his own fears. Now he knew better. Perhaps he could convince her to make a harness for Kilala. Not likely. At least, she had survived, and fared much better than he could have hoped. Nevertheless, she had been badly hurt, and on rare occasions she slightly pried open her eyes, the pain had shown in her expression.

“Miroku, we must remove this strange garb of hers," Kaede quietly stated with no small amount of tenderness. She had always known Miroku’s feelings for Sango, and it saddened her to see him in nearly as much pain as his beloved.

“Come, Miroku.” Kaede carefully lowered her old bones to the floor while trying to determine the best method of removing Sango’s tight-fitting clothing. “I will not shear these from her as I have done with Kagome. The suit is most likely made from the hide of a demon and very valuable. Sango would certainly have our heads if we destroyed this garment.”

Miroku followed Kaede’s lead, mirroring her movements on the opposite side of Sango. After removing the ties and shield, she slid her fingers under the hem of Sango’s top garment. Slowly, and with extreme gentleness, they began to pull upwards, rolling the stretchy, black material over Sango’s bruised ribs. As the swollen, black bruises became visible, a lump formed in Miroku’s throat. It was everything he could do to continue exposing the injuries. Added to that was the fact that her breasts were about to be revealed. He turned his head when the edge of the top reached her breasts.

“Miroku, watch what ye are doing. Ye do not want to hurt her further and she will not slap ye for this,” Kaede said quietly, hoping Sango remained in a state of unconsciousness that prevented her from feeling excruciating pain.

It was not fear of Sango’s slaps that had caused Miroku to turn his head. He simply did not wish to see such injury to her beautiful breasts. His mind wandered back through the memories of her bathing. Such beautiful breasts, not what most men panted after, but perfect, just enough for a mouthful with a bit left over that he could cup in his hands. And the nipples! Oh Gods! Blush red, perking out at least a quarter of an inch when the air chilled her. Miroku flushed with embarrassment and banished the thoughts.

Obeying Kaede, he watched as the fabric slowly slid up to Sango’s neck and gasped at the revealed flesh. From her chest down she was red, blue, purple, black and all the colors in between. Miroku grimaced as he felt stinging pain in his stomach, but Kaede didn't give him time to wallow in guilt and sympathy. Sango groaned as Kaede and Miroku pulled up her arms and gently freed them. Miroku could feel that the wrist he had momentarily held was broken. Now came the hardest part for him; peeling the pants downward. The bruising on her hips, abdomen and pelvis left him worrying if she would still be able to bear his children. He shook his head as tears came to his eyes. The fabric easily rolled down her legs, battered and bruised, but not broken. All the hours she had put into training, along with the snug leather, seemed to have protected her bones. Her muscles were strong and tight. She may have been petite, and the muscles not a bulging mass, but she was more than well-toned.

Kaede gasped. There was blood between her thighs, soaking the bed. “Miroku, thank ye for assisting me, but ye must leave now,” she whispered in a rush, making shooing motions with her hands to distract him.

Miroku, eyes glued to Sango’s face, lifted himself from her side, heart aching, and then heavily made his way outside. His mind felt as though it were going to shut down. After breathing in the fresh air, he made his way to the private bathing spring in Inuyasha’s forest, so numb that he didn’t even feel his robe being soaked by his tears.

_I must refresh myself and draw strength before I can help her._ Determined, he quickened his pace towards his destination.

_She will never have children,_ Kaede thought with aching for Miroku and his desire to have a son carry on his family line. _Will Miroku abandon her? I doubt it. No, he loves her too much. Perhaps an orphan without the curse of a wind tunnel would suffice. I will have to convince him,_ she decided, then gently and meticulously cleaned Sango and changed the sheets.

Some time later, Miroku returned with Shippou tucked inside his robe, only the kit's small head peeking out from the dark material.

“Miroku! Why did ye bring that poor child into this mess?!” Kaede blustered. Sango may have been covered, but Shippou would not be able to handle seeing the woman in her condition.

“It is time he learned about the true dangers surrounding him and how to be of assistance. And I want to teach him something that will be of help in times of need,” Miroku stated, refusing to back down. Shippou always desired to be useful and Miroku was going to need a chaperone for what he was planning.

As Kaede followed them into Sango’s quarters, she furrowed her brow, still believing that this was very wrong. While she sat a few feet away, Miroku pulled the tiny fox child from his robe, setting him behind Sango’s feet. Miroku knelt above Sango’s head, bringing the palms of his hands a hair’s breadth away from her face.

“Shippou, be careful not to touch Sango, but put your hands over her feet as I have done to her face,” Miroku instructed and Shippou obeyed. “Now, look at your hands. Feel your heartbeat coursing through their veins.”

Miroku patiently waited for a positive sign from Shippou while his own reiki built in his hands.

Shippou’s eyes widened. “My hands are getting hot, Miroku!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, Shippou. It is the blood which flows through your heart, the center of your emotions. You love Sango and that is in your veins, so don’t let it stop. Close your eyes and picture Sango’s feet in every detail. Imagine her feet healing as the heat from your hands soaks through them. Keep your hands warm with your blood, with your heart, Shippou. The love in your heart is what is most important. And, whatever you do, don’t stop.”

The houshi focused on his hands with all his strength, bathing Sango’s battered and beaten face with the heat of his love for her. After a time, he moved to her shoulders, then her chest, working his way down her entire body. Shippou followed as Miroku instructed.

Kaede watched in amazement. Shippou and Miroku took their time, spending at least two hours. She could see Shippou tiring after about half an hour, but he kept going. An average human may not have seen it, but Kaede did; a yellow aura with green spots coursing over Sango, emanating from Miroku and Shippou.

“You did well, Shippou," Miroku finally stated.

"I can't believe it's working for me!" Shippou exclaimed. "I'm just a little kid, and youkai, too!"

Miroku chuckled and patted Shippou on the head. "We all come from the same source. Some are simply better able to draw from that source than others, children especially."

Miroku turned his attention to Kaede. "Lady Kaede, we need sustenance if we are to continue. Will you be so kind as to prepare a meal while we refresh ourselves?” he asked as they headed out the door.

“Hai, Miroku.” She slightly nodded her head, but first she wanted to examine her patient to see the results of Miroku's exercise. She quickly moved to Sango and lifted the sheet that had been covering everything but her head, arms, and feet. The slayer's swelling and bruises had diminished! Under normal circumstances, there would have been more swelling before they would have begun to shrink. The bruises were beginning to turn yellow and green, signaling healing. Feeling Sango’s abdomen she gasped. Even her childbearing organs were being restored! Kaede shook her head in wonderment then went about fixing a meal.

Miroku and Shippou ate heartily and then lay down on the bare floor beside Sango. Even in his slumber, Kaede could see the aura reaching out from Miroku and bathing Sango’s body. Kaede could hardly believe what she was witnessing. Miroku must teach her this skill.

Three times a day, Miroku and Shippou tended to Sango. Sango’s moments of consciousness gradually increased as her body quickly healed.

_Perhaps it is unwise to wait until Naraku is dead,_ Miroku pondered. _I_ _t is a weighty responsibility, bringing a child into a world where neither parent may survive. Then again, we all die in the end. Perhaps, conditions are not as crucial as I had once thought._

With his mind focused on making a decision, Miroku wandered from the village to the secluded area that he found most conducive to productive meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed.
> 
> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own Inuyasha. He is only my toy, as are the other characters associated with him. Kaiaela, the child Midoriko, Kalen, the child Oberon, Eolande, and Mr. Sesshou are solely my creations and whom you will eventually meet on your journey through the twisted mind of this author.


	14. Sango's Delight

**Chapter 14**

 

_**Sango's Delight** _

_Sorry it took so long. Never expected to do such heavy editing. It went through three! Probably a third of the chapter is gone and much has been re-worked. Many thanks to Neisha for her help on the second edit! Please send her healing thoughts as she has serious health issues that cause her a lot of pain and that interferes with her own writing. Much love and hugs to Neisha._

Miroku smiled as he watched Shippou play in the field with his little friends. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly on the fields and forest, warming him through his black and purple robes.

Behind Miroku, Sango left the hut and carefully lowered herself to the porch, laying her head on Miroku’s shoulder. Though mostly healed, she found that she still tired quite easily, and miraculously, Miroku had become a non-threatening comfort, so she no longer held any qualms about such physical contact.

"Thank you, Miroku. I really appreciate everything you've done," she said with a tired sigh. Despite the embarrassing process of her ‘treatments’, Sango truly was grateful. Not only were her injuries healing much more quickly than they would have on their own, but also, according to Kaede, she would not suffer the indignity and heartache of being barren.

Reaching to brush his finger tenderly across Sango’s cheek, Miroku smiled. “We are not finished yet,” he reminded, nudging her head softly with his shoulder. ”The bones are still bruised. It will take longer to heal your wrist, and it is time for another treatment.” Beautiful brown eyes met his as he rose easily from his place on the porch. Holding out his hand, Miroku was delighted when she accepted his offer. He carefully helped her to stand before walking back into the little hut.

_Ah, Kami-sama. Please help me to restrain myself_ , Miroku thought as they headed into the hut.

Sango had noticed that Miroku's treatments had increased of late.  He had never actually touched her, but the heat from his hands had been so enticing for her, so warm that it had driven her to the brink of insanity with the want to feel his actual touch. She was surprised, however, that he hadn’t tried to take advantage of the opportunity to be the pervert that he had always played himself to be. And even more surprising, with each treatment, she found herself wanting him to be that pervert more and more.

Since her injuries had improved, Miroku could barely restrain himself from groping Sango.  However, he forced himself to hold back by assuring himself that it was still much too early.  Sango slapping him for making his move too soon was not what he wanted, no matter how his hands itched to seize every opportunity.  Besides, when he finally made his move, it would not to be a simple gesture, but a more permanent offering.  Therefore, his attempt at seducing his beloved required careful planning and painstaking procedure.  And he was certainly living with his share of pain.

From Miroku's perspective, she should come to him—he would make it impossible for her not to—and when she did, he would make things just as delightfully torturous for her as was his strenuous battle to refrain from taking pleasure in the feel of her soft, supple flesh beneath his roaming hands. Holding his hungry fingers so close to her skin, forbidden to touch, was killing him, torturing him beyond measure. His ravenous appetite for her tore at his baser instincts so severely that he ached to the depths of his very soul.

Despite the sweet agony he had forced himself to withstand these past weeks, and aside from Sango's own healing, he had benefited from her treatments as well. His abilities seemed to have grown tremendously. Sango hadn’t regained the strength to knock him upside the head, and he wasn't such a complete scoundrel that he would take advantage of her condition, though it took every ounce of his spiritual strength to deny himself. And that, he surmised, was the most influential in the increase in his spiritual powers; his self-restraint.

"How can you do this, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked curiously as she moved toward the pallet while undressing. “I don't recall you being able to do this before...”

"Just about anyone can, if properly trained,” Miroku answered softly, watching longingly as Sango loosened her robe before turning away. He watched as a moment later, the silk material of her robe fell past her shoulders, rippling ever so slowly over her back, past her slender hips, and finally over her plump backside in a caress he could only admire from a distance.

Finding his voice, Miroku averted his gaze and continued, “It isn't that difficult, but it is limited. A serious injury causing serious blood loss would take too long to heal. Under those conditions, other methods are needed.  And...it takes a lot more energy than one might expect.”

Miroku lowered his gaze while Sango situated herself down on the pallet, allowing her the only moment of modesty she would have during the treatment.

Sango lay with her body prone before him as he, with his palms above her face, began to emanate heat on her skin. While doing this, he drank in the pools of her dark brown eyes and soft brown hair. He wondered how it was that he had been able to keep his baser instincts at bay, considering that they were wreaking havoc on him with every moment of his healing treatments. Perhaps it was because he truly did love her, something he wanted to believe with every bit of his heart and soul. Under her influence, his holy powers had increased tenfold. Only for her, he believed, could this have ever happened, and he fervently prayed that he was indeed correct.

Sango could feel her skin flush with embarrassment as Miroku moved around to her temples, down her neck, and across her shoulders. He then worked his way across her chest and down to her breasts. Her heart began to beat faster and her body betrayed her, her nipples stiffening, rising with desire, reaching out for his touch. She fervently hoped Miroku didn't notice.

However, that was not the case. Miroku took his time as he watched her begin to quiver, noticing that her hands were fisted in an attempt to quell her rising desire. Feeling that he had teased enough to deserve a slap, he ran his hot palms around her ribs, slowing as he made his way down her abdomen.

Sango didn't have to be told that she would need to spread her legs to get the full effect of Miroku's treatments. Though she had become accustomed to this treatment, and knew that it was necessary, that knowledge didn’t decrease her embarrassment. This particular part of her treatments always left her feeling weak. Her discomfiture didn’t matter, though. She would do almost anything to be able to bear children, and if this was what it took, she would force herself to endure it.

Sango could hardly resist the pleasure, and Miroku knew it as his surreptitious glances found the glistening of her juices, slicking the pink petals of the garden that he so desired to plunder with his tongue. Knowing what it did to Sango, that she wanted him, nearly did him in every time. It took every ounce of his willpower to get through it.

Gently, Miroku moved his palms around from the sides of her hips, bringing them together over her delicate mound, then down in front of her beautiful garden of delight.

_Gods of heaven and earth; dear Buddha, please give me strength!"_

Little did he know, as her heartbeat quickened and as her muscles tensed, Sango was silently making the same plea. Breathing deeply, Miroku paused, his hot hands never touching her flesh. He knew that Sango found this exciting. He had seen the evidence of her unspoken desire—she was already so excited that her slick juices gathered at her opening, glistening in the candlelight before he had even arrived at this delicious site. He always tried not to look, but sometimes, on occasions when she had her eyes closed, he had enjoyed a short glance.

His warmth on her toes sent heat pooling into Sango's belly again, a tidbit of information that she hoped Miroku hadn't noticed. He gently rolled her onto her abdomen and once again started at the nape of her neck, causing a delicious shiver to run down her spine.

Miroku smiled. _How long will she be able to withstand her own desire?_

Arriving at the pale marble surface of her behind, he paused for a moment and imagined the feel of her baby soft skin in his hands. Though he had felt those firm, well-rounded globes before, it was only through the coarse texture of her clothing. And here she lay, right beneath him, without a stitch of clothing separating her tender flesh from his inquisitive touch. He momentarily lost his focus, his attention firmly planted on the sensual curve of her baskside, until, again, she spread her legs for him.

Miroku held his breath and continued the excruciatingly sensual treatment, following the torturous path to its conclusion, eventually ending the session at her slender toes.

_Thank the gods that is over!_ He exhaled with relief. He hurriedly rose to stand, shifting his hardened arousal to a more comfortable position before Sango could glance his way. It would be best to vacate the premises post haste. While striding toward the door, he spoke in that low melodic voice that he knew she found so irresistible. "You need no more treatments, Sango."

Turning to leave, he could see out of the corner of his eye, Sango beginning to pleasure herself and chuckled at the realization that she had not even had the patience to wait until he had completely exited the hut.

Miroku grinned, very pleased as he walked across the field. _It won't be long before her desire gets the best of her!_

Speaking of which, his own desire was killing him and he decided that a nice bath and meditation was what he needed most. With that thought in mind—and many others that he was sorely tested not to focus on as they would entirely ruin the whole point of his meditation—he headed across the field and practically fled into the forest. After reaching the local spring, Miroku wasted no time divesting himself of his robes, leaving only the cloth and prayer beads wound around his wind tunnel. Diving in and swimming at a rapid pace, he worked the strained tension out of his body, and not a moment too soon.

_Aaah, much better._ He smiled and chuckled to himself, again replaying the image of Sango with her hand between her thighs. That turned out to be a rather large mistake, as witnessed by his newly aching erection. Now he would be forced to once again work off the persistent arousal that decided to revisit him, hard, and with a vengeance.

"No, not yet," he commanded his body while gritting his teeth and clenching his hands. If it was the last thing he did, he would be ready when Sango came to him, hopefully, begging for release from her sexual frustration.  Sweet words hadn't worked, neither had overt actions.  Perhaps this slow tease was exactly what she had needed to be inexorably drawn to him.

Climbing out of the water, he took a long stretch toward the sky then trotted to his favorite boulder. Lying down, he spread out his well-formed frame across the sun-warmed boulder. Taking slow calming breaths, he tried to focus on anything other than Sango’s beautiful body flushed with desire. Damn it! The challenge of ignoring his memories of her only brought more visions of her beauty to his lusting mind and his hand twitched in its desire to caress the taut globes of her behind.

So far, Miroku's efforts at keeping his libido under control were failing miserably.

~*~

Having decided she needed a good cleansing, Sango had arrived at the spring while Miroku had been swimming and couldn't tear herself away. Watching from behind a tree in conveniently placed tall brush, she had seen his arousal and wondered at the size of his big, hard... _bad girl!_

_Okay. Let’s just examine this body in a professional manner...just to find out how capable he is in battle. Yeah, okay,_ Sango rationalized. _Just keep telling yourself that and you won’t notice the hot, steamy...bad girl!_

While those thoughts raced through her mind, Miroku had relaxed, soaking up the warmth of the sun, aided by the moisture clinging to his damp skin, and soon he was asleep. Taking advantage of the situation, Sango crept up to the spring. She silently removed her blouse and skirt, the material of the blouse teasing her flushed and pert nipples as she divested herself of all her clothing.

_I can’t believe that I’m doing this!_

Quietly sliding into the spring and treading water, she made her way toward Miroku. Upon reaching him, she quietly climbed out of the pool and crept toward him. Watching for any signs that he was awakening, she tried to figure out exactly what she thought she was doing and why.

_I’m just as bad as he is. Worse!_

Staring at Miroku's sleek figure, Sango couldn't help but want to run her hands along his long, lean arms and legs. She wanted to caress his chest, to run her hand down past his belly button where a light trail of black hair led to his...well, she wouldn't go that far! It would serve Miroku right if he had to endure the same kind of ‘treatments’ from her.

Even though his body was always covered by his robes, Miroku managed to acquire a slight tan through his recently necessary and frequent meditations. His muscles, much like hers, didn't bulge out and away from his joints, but gave him a wonderfully lean and agile appearance. So perfect, at least in her eyes. His face was so soft and gentle, the lines smooth and pleasant to look upon.  His deep, alluring eyes and sensuous baritone voice always excited her, sending shivers of desire through her entire body. The cloth and beads binding his wind tunnel in the palm of his right hand only added to his intriguing charm.

Sango knelt down, carefully reaching out to touch the beads and rolling them between her fingers. They felt cool and smooth against her warm fingers. Miroku's facial expression was relaxed, tempting her to lean in closer, allowing her the chance to be close to his full, enticing lips.Drawn by his alluring features, Sango paused, remembering to pull her wet hair onto her back. She leaned in closer, and closer still, until she could feel his breath on her lips. It teased her, dared her to do it—to give in to temptation. Slowly, she lowered her mouth to his, the pull indescribable as her lips touched his. When Miroku showed no sign of waking, Sango settled her lips fully onto his, but with very little pressure. Closing her eyes, she relished their softness as she lightly tasted them. Gently pulling away, a slight smile played across her lips. She'd done it! She'd finally pushed past her fears and had kissed Miroku!

"You know, it would only be fair if I returned the favor for all the blows that I have taken as punishment for my many transgressions against your beautiful body. However, I would never harm a woman for such an innocent kiss, especially the woman I love with all of my being."

Miroku smiled, opening his dark eyes and grabbing her bottom at the same time, something he had been longing to do through these never ending weeks of torment. Yet, through it all, he had dutifully withheld.

Sango gasped, eyes wide in shock, and face flushed in embarrassment. She didn't know whether to run away, slap him, or to dive into his lips, though the latter was by far the more appealing of the two options. And really, she had no right to slap him at this point. _She_ was the one who had taken advantage of _him_!

Miroku quickly solved her dilemma for her. He grabbed the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her hair. Then, pulling her face down to his, he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, thoroughly exploring and tasting her. Quickly, so as to not give her time to escape, he wrapped his arm around her waist and cradled her head with his other arm, trapping her against himself. To remove any chance of escape, he rolled her beneath him, settling his weight onto her body and pinning her water slicked, beautiful form beneath his.

This was what he had been waiting for, hoping for with all of his heart, and with other aching body parts as well. She had come to him of her own accord, and he wasn’t about to give her a chance to have second thoughts—not now, not ever. And if she even thought to have them, he would put an end to them before they could even fully form.

Sango hadn't even had time to get over the shock before Miroku had closed the distance between them, gently tugging at her bottom lip before pressing their lips together. His kiss was demanding as he buried his tongue deep within her mouth, only to pull away slowly, his lips wrapped around her tongue. Sango shivered from the delightful feeling of his dominance and exploration. Even as she relaxed, she could feel the warmth of her blush beginning to rise and take over her whole body.

She stared in wonder as Miroku gazed into her eyes, seemingly drinking her up. With her heart swelling in her chest and desire rising from her core, Sango reached up, tightly grabbing his hair and pulled him down to her. Covering his lips with hers, she drew them into her mouth and then pulled away, dragging his bottom lip between her teeth, savoring the smooth taste her roughness accorded. The taste was not sweet, yet not bitter, but some pleasant flavor between. As she nibbled at his lips, she suddenly decided that he would not be dominant in this. If anything, they would stand on equal ground, or lie on it, as they were doing at the moment.

_I can’t believe that I’m doing this. How did I get from slapping him for the slightest sexual overture to attacking him while he was sleeping! What am I doing!?_

Of course, Miroku knew exactly what had happened. His slow seduction was finally paying off in ways that he never could have imagined possible. Sango was turning out to be much more aggressive than he'd expected. She wasn't playing the shy virgin, much to his delight.

Miroku roughly kissed his way down Sango's neck, until he reached those rosy nipples standing out in askance to be caressed, nipped and tugged. He obliged her body’s desire as it quivered, writhed, and bucked beneath him. His breaths came faster and heavier as he teased Sango's nipples into hardness beneath his lips with kissing, licking and suckling. The soft, firm mounds of her breasts were beautiful, just right, and he buried his face between them. He bathed in the softness of her skin and the scent that was distinctly her; something that he had come to learn intimately over the past weeks, yet, in which he had been unable to fully indulge.

Finally given the opportunity to partake of this sweet delicacy, Miroku showed his enthusiasm by grinding his hardened length into Sango's thigh. He was swollen and needy, shaft throbbing and aching with desire.

Sango quivered as he began stroking along her abdomen and she couldn't help but writhe against him.

Wet, hot juices flowed from both as they went through the motions, gliding against each other, but not yet completing the act. It was too soon. There was too much left to enjoy, too much of this exquisite torture to savor.

Miroku sucked into his mouth and nibbled the skin at the nape of her neck, tasting her hot skin and sucking down her salty perspiration. A small cry escaped Sango's lips as she gripped Miroku's thick brown hair even tighter, lifting him with the motion of her hips as she burned with want denied to her for so many days on end. The friction was to die for, driving them both toward what would soon become a frenzy of lust, desire, heat, and the culmination of their love for one another.

Miroku stroked her cheek as he drew away from her breasts then kissed her passionately, deeply, wringing a moan from her throat, which he swallowed with undying hunger.

Again, heat pooled between Sango's leg. Fires of desire and arousal were sparked throughout her body. She enthusiastically returned his passion, nibbling his earlobe and then biting the skin of his neck hard as all of her inhibitions burned away with the flames of passion.

Miroku pulled back and grinned down at her with a smirk. "Always the warrior, never to be bested," he murmured

"Best me, Miroku. Take me. Make me a woman," Sango breathed, forcing herself to speak through the heat between them while gasping for air and feeling herself burning from the inside out. “No more teasing. I’ve had enough of that...need you.”

It was a relief to know that Sango felt the same desperation he had been feeling for so long. He held Sango's back firmly against the smooth rock and pressed his aching, hot shaft against her quivering belly. Drawing his hips back, he positioned the tip of his manhood at the entrance of her dripping core and she graciously raised her hips to meet him.

At that moment, Miroku could have sworn that this was some tormenting dream that had taken advantage of his sunbathing and he would wake up, disappointed once again. However, he shook off that thought quickly enough.

As a healer of sorts, Miroku knew that Sango's constant training would most likely have left her open to him and he needn't worry about the pain of breaking her barrier. He was certain Sango would enjoy the fruits of his knowledge.

Drawing back, his shaft trailing through the slick fluid with which he had soaked her belly, he positioned himself at her heated core. Without hesitation, he shoved her entire body forward, deeply burying himself inside her. So tight with the swelling of her arousal, her walls constricted and quivered around him, sucking at him, begging him to pound into her with all the years of denial he had suffered.

Sango cried out in the pleasure, and the pain, of taking him all at once, but she wouldn't have wanted it done any other way. His filling of her body was swift and complete, ravaging her senses. The fires that burned within her rose as the thick hardness of him stretched her walls. She felt as though she were an animal driven by instinct alone, wanting it fast and hard, and she was loving every minute of it. In battle, hard and fast was what she knew and her passion had burned low for far too long.

She took the opportunity to draw her arms down under his. Until she'd wrapped her arms around his back, she'd never felt the concrete strength there, and it amazed her how solid he truly was. Shaking those thoughts away, she pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She clung to him, showing him that she wanted it rough, that she was on fire and craved more.

Miroku withdrew, leaving his tip just barely inside her pulsing, hot, slippery passage. He needed a moment to breathe and calm himself. Giving her what they both wanted would send him over the edge too soon and this was something that he wanted them to enjoy for as long as possible. Lifting himself, he gazed into deep, dark eyes that were half closed in the fog of her passion. The sight drew a pained moan from him, made him yearn to be back inside of her warm, wet chamber. Filling her with his solid, hard length again, he rocked into her more slowly, though the motion still shoved her forward, scraping her back against the rock.

When Sango ran her nails down his back, drawing blood while writhing and whimpering, Miroku understood. She was urging him to speed his pace, letting him know that she needed him deeper inside her and that his holding back was not giving her enough of him. Yet, he could not let go. Instead, he kept his agonizingly slow pace, thoroughly enjoying her clenching, wet warmth. In her longing to have him deeper, her hands traveled further down to his waist and pulled at him. It was enough to cause him to lose control and pound into her vigorously. If only his body would obey his mind, but she just kept pushing him!

Sango cried out in ecstasy at the sudden fulfilling of her desire. Something was building within her, tightening her muscles, folding her abdomen into itself, a painfully exquisite torture.

Miroku moaned and buried his face into her hair. He didn't want to peak, not yet. He wanted to feel the warmth of her grip on his engorged, pulsing shaft as it slowly stroked her soft contoured walls. He wanted to feel it all, every nuance of her body.

Sango was panting into his ear and he heard her swallow as she whined and whimpered in protest when he slowed his motion once again. Her hot juices flowed down his shaft and onto the fruit of his loins, soaking him in her wet heat. It was surprising that she, too, felt swollen and engorged as though she ached as he did. Did women experience this, much as a man would, he wondered?

He slowed even more, heightening the pleasure another notch while paying more attention to her responses. She wanted him, wanted him to plunder her, wanted it rough, and it wasn’t long before he complied. He just couldn’t help himself. Grabbing her hair, he yanked down, forcing her head back as he buried himself as deep as possible. Her walls welcomed him, entrapped him, and it felt better than he ever could have imagined.

As Miroku pulled back out again, he bit the nape of her neck and suckled her skin into his mouth, stroking it with his tongue. Her groan and shudder overwhelmed him. Suddenly, he was losing control, his body no longer obeying the commands that his mind had been giving it. Now, there was only one thought in his mind.

He wanted all of her. Now. Every last bit.

Miroku couldn't resist her tantalizing taste, nor the delectable banquet set out before him. Thrusting harder while still gripping her hair, he kept her chin lifted high into the air, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue and lips down under her chin to her collar bone. His mouth never let up as he plunged into her over and over again. He had to have her breasts in his mouth. His hands gripped her hips and he lowered his head. Nipples pressed against his lips, and he took them, tugging, sucking and nipping, relishing the addictive taste as it rolled across his tongue and permeated his senses.

He couldn’t hold in the groan that vibrated her breast, wrenching from his throat a whispered plea for completion. Her small cries of pleasure drove him higher. He rose up to gaze upon Sango's features. Her jaw dropped and her eyes slid shut as she cried out her need for more. Her responses to him, her insatiable need to have him rigorously plundering her recesses, nearly drove him over the edge. He could see that she, too, was on the precipice. In order to give her something solid to anchor her, he wrapped his forearms under her, grabbing her shoulders and holding her in an iron grip as he worked, pounding her into the oblivion of climax.

Sango cried out when pure bliss racked her convulsing body. Her mind blanked and her body tightened. Waves of ecstasy, seeming to implode then explode, erupted through her quaking body. Nothing else existed, everything lost to blinding white.

The constricting, pulsing grip of her walls around Miroku's thick hardness was enough to sear open a path of flames that shot through his body, from the tip of his pulsing shaft, down his spine, and through his belly to his trembling arms and legs. It catapulted him over the edge. One last deep thrust and his vision blurred as his seed burst forth into her welcoming core, coating her walls with its heat until he could feel it dripping between them.

A grunt and loud groan escaped from deep within his chest. His entire body trembled with the aftershocks of pleasure still coursing through his veins. Even after the initial jolt, he continued to thrust into her in a slow, rocking rhythm as the waves of their passion slowly subsided, leaving him drained, but still tingling and sated.

Sango breathed in deeply then let out a shuddering sigh. Immense pleasure still buzzed through her body and mind, not quite loosening its grip. Perhaps this was a sin, but that's not how she felt. She felt as though it was a sign of the melding, of their hearts into one being. As Miroku, still lying between her thighs, gave her a long, languid, and searching kiss, she felt her walls involuntarily grip him again, sending a surprise wave of release washing over her, drawing a guttural moan from the depths of her throat as he continued to kiss her.

Again and again Miroku kissed her, drawing out her responses and re-igniting the fires of passion. Sango turned her head to get some much needed air, then moaned as she wantonly tipped back her head to give Miroku access to her neck.

 

Miroku had never experienced a woman that responded to his kisses in such a manner after having already reached climax. Sango's little climaxes only served to increase the amazement he already felt toward her. After thoroughly ravishing her neck, he continued his kisses, stroking her tongue with his and nibbling at her lips. His left hand decided it was time to get in on the fun and pinched her right nipple. Happily, Sango continued responding to him, becoming more and more vocal.

Miroku couldn't believe it; he was quickly becoming aroused again! Time for a second round, and if he was lucky, there would be a third one as well. This next one would be gentle and soft, he decided, a slow languid savoring of this new found aspect of their relationship. If Sango agreed, they would take their time, thoroughly exploring each other before reaching the peak that sent them into that white, hot oblivion. He would savor every moment of his exploration until they no longer had the strength to move. It would be an event to rival an exploding star.

And even after their bodies were drained to exhaustion, their love would always burn as bright as the flames of the sun...for an eternity yet to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_***Disclaimer*** _

 

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru android to use and abuse at will._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno why there are all these weird paragraph spacings. Will try to fix it.


	15. Dazed & Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie chapter

**~*~**

**Chapter 15**

_**Dazed and Confused** _

A stressed Kagome was not a happy Kagome. Knowing this, Inuyasha decided to take advantage of her exhaustion and get her away from the injured Sango. The monk had things well in hand and Kagome could take a much needed break. Of course, that was only part of his rationalization for taking Kagome to her time. The reality of it was that her mother needed to be told of the change in his and Kagome's relationship. He wasn't certain how Kagome's mother would react, but her reaction wouldn't change the fact that he and Kagome were mated. Of course, facts didn't make him any less nervous, which was why he wanted to get it over and done.

So as not to wake Kagome, who was tucked snugly in his arms, Inuyasha softly leapt from the well and up to Kagome's window. 

_Shit, it's locked._

Inuyasha turned and slowly drifted to the ground. Approaching the kitchen door, he lifted one clawed hand from under Kagome and softly rapped on the door and waited. He knocked a little louder. Shortly, he heard light footsteps. 

_Good. It's Kagome's mom, not that loud old man._

Ms. Higurashi, a small petite woman with Kagome's eyes and hair, slowly opened the door to stare up into the golden eyes of the hanyou and couldn’t resist the urge to gaze at his adorable dog ears. She wanted to touch them just as much as the first time she had seen him. Then she caught sight of her daughter and her mouth gaped open.

"Shhhh. She's just sleeping," Inuyasha whispered.

She frowned with concern, seeing the blood on Inuyasha's shoulder. Quickly motioning Inuyasha to come inside, she followed as he carried Kagome straight to her bedroom. Ms. Higurashi stared in amazement when Inuyasha leapt up the stairs in one smooth motion. With that sword, he looked so dashing. She would never get used to that.

_I see why Kagome is so impressed by him; cute puppy and handsome man all rolled into one. Though, he'll always be a little boy to me._

She hurried up the stairs to tuck her daughter into bed. Inuyasha had already pulled the blanket back and was taking Kagome's shoes off when Ms. Higurashi walked into the room. She decided to just stand back and observe. So intent on taking care of her daughter, he hadn't even noticed her standing there. She watched as Inuyasha gently slid Kagome's legs into the center of the bed and carefully placed the sheet and blanket over her, adjusting it until he was satisfied. But then, he nuzzled the nape of her neck and softly kissed her cheek! 

_What's this all about?_ she wondered, perplexed at the new and intimate behavior.

Inuyasha sat down beside the bed and leaned against it, resting his chin on the mattress. He placed one clawed hand on the outline of Kagome's hip and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha,” Ms. Higurashi whispered, motioning him to follow her.

_Now what?_ he thought, exasperated. All he'd wanted was a little breather before he confronted Kagome's mother with the news. Well, crap. Looked like he'd have to do things her way. Following her down the stairs, he wondered if she had some of those delicious noodles that Kagome always brought back for him. Arriving in the kitchen, Ms. Higurashi ordered him to sit in one of the chairs at the table.

"Let me see that wound on your shoulder," she ordered him again. She couldn't have infection setting in! The wound wasn't her only problem either. He looked worn out.

"Keh! It's just a scratch," he grumbled.

"That's what you say. Now, take off that shirt," she demanded.

_This wench is starting to piss me off!,_ he thought, but obeyed her. There was no sense in making her mad when he had stuff to say that she might not like very much. Besides, Kagome would get really pissed at him if he gave her mother a hard time.

Ms. Higurashi took a clean, wet cloth and cleaned the wound while examining it. There was a huge hole that went all the way through, from front to back!

"Inuyasha! How did this happen?! You need medical attention!"

"Keh. I heal fast. This is just a scratch. Leave it alone," Inuyasha muttered with a scowl while fighting with her to pull his clothing back over the wound.

"At least let me put some antiseptic on it," Ms. Higurashi insisted.

Inuyasha recognized that word; antiseptic. Kagome used it when she put that stinging stuff on him.

"No!" No way in hell!

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you?” she sighed while reaching into the cabinet for the alcohol.

Inuyasha began to rise when he saw her pull out the bottle that he recognized.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha reflexively plopped back down in the chair at her command, expecting to be pounded into the floor. His scowl grew deeper as he watched her poor some of that burning, smelly shit onto a white gauze.

"Now, hold still," she commanded.

"Oooow!" Inuyasha howled as she pressed the gauze into the wound.

_How do men survive? Such babies!_ she mused.

"What is that on your neck? Here." She began leaning toward his neck.

"Do NOT touch that,” Inuyasha growled.

Ms. Higurashi was taken aback at his warning tone. She had never heard him growl before. Backing up, she stared at him with a touch of fear in her eyes. 

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Inuyasha intentionally softened his expression. He hadn't meant to scare her. It was just...instinct. He tried to think of a way to distract her. Food! Food was always a good distraction.

"Do you have any of those noodles that Kagome brings to me?" he asked, carefully putting his clawed hands under the table and lowering his head in a submissive fashion in order to return Ms. Higurashi's sense of control. She was, after all, his mate's mother and deserved respect in her own home. Sometimes he could be such an idiot.

"Oh! I keep my cabinets stocked with it. I know how much you like Ramen noodles." She smiled, all fear disappearing from her eyes. 

_Whew. I almost screwed up big time,_ thought Inuyasha, relieved that he had defused a potentially damaging incident. _Kagome would sit me into the next century!_

Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear as Ms. Higurashi set a bowl of steaming noodles in front of him. He polished it off in no time at all, and then politely asked for more. 

Ms. Higurashi smiled at the softness Inuyasha was displaying then cooked up more noodles. She was still confused concerning his reaction to her inquiry about the mark on his neck, but she would save it for later. Maybe it would be better to ask Kagome about it. _Kagome really has had a positive effect on him._

In true Inuyasha fashion, he practically gulped down the food.

"I'm tired,” Inuyasha sighed as he stood to make his way to Kagome's room. A full belly always did make him feel sleepy.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ms. Higurashi asked. She hadn't had the opportunity to find out just what his touchy feely behavior toward her daughter was all about.

Inuyasha recognized that tone of voice. Between the tone of voice from his own mother and Kagome, it was obvious that Ms. Higurashi did not want Inuyasha sleeping in Kagome's room. Inuyasha wanted to wait for Kagome to be with him while he explained and, he didn’t want to growl at Kagome’s mother again. It looked like he had no choice but to forge ahead. Straightening his posture, he turned fully around to face Ms. Higurashi, looking her full in the eyes with all seriousness.

"I'm going to my mate's room,” he stated boldly as though daring her to contradict him, all the while, hoping she wouldn't try to take Kagome away from him. He had to be strong and stand up for his right to be Kagome's mate!

Ms. Higurashi's mouth gaped open and she could hardly breathe. "Mate?" she gasped.

"Yes. I have claimed her and she has claimed me.” Inuyasha couldn't let her believe it had been a one-sided thing. Kagome had chosen him as well.

Ms. Higurashi was stunned and dumbfounded. She had expected them to be together, but mating? This soon? This was just too unexpected. "We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and headed back up to Kagome's room. He was so glad that was over with, but now he had to worry about what she'd throw at him tomorrow. Great! It wasn't over yet!

Kagome's mother, dazed, didn't even notice Inuyasha heading upstairs. He was gone in a blurry streak of red and white. She wandered to her own bedroom, wondering what that meant; 'mate'.

~*~

The next morning, Ms. Higurashi awoke with no recollection of the night before, until she had dragged herself into a hot shower. As she began to wake under the downpour of heat rinsing away soapy suds, the memory hit her like a ton of bricks. That memory put her into high gear. She quickly finished her shower and dressed. Hurrying to her daughter's room, she paused at the door, then lightly knocked. No answer. She chewed her lip for a few moments, debating whether or not it was a good idea to open the door. Well, Kagome was her daughter and her daughter came first! Carefully, and as quietly as she could, she turned the doorknob and opened the door just far enough to see Kagome's bed. Inuyasha was still there, spooned up behind Kagome with her head cradled against his chest, one arm under her neck, the other draped across her waist, both of them soundly asleep. 

_Well, at least he isn't under the blankets with her. They do look kind of sweet together,_ she mused. _Even though I knew they would be a couple one day, I never expected it this soon and haven't even considered all the ramifications._

Ms. Higurashi went downstairs, taking her thoughts with her. With automatic movements, she put bacon in a hot skillet, pulled eggs out of the refrigerator, slid out the toaster, opened the cabinet, and reached for the bread. Her thoughts wandered as she set about fixing a high protein breakfast for her guest. Trying to organize her thoughts to the morning meal, her thoughts bounced from one to another.

_Now what was I looking for? Mmm. Bread. Okay, their children might have eyes and ears like Inuyasha, maybe not. Maybe she shouldn't have children yet. She's still so young. As for her choice in mates...He is strong, but respectful to me and gentle with her. He still has demon blood in him and acts like an animal sometimes. Hmmm. I guess it's really up to her. It's her decision. Oh! The bacon!_

She hadn't realized that she had sat down at the table while the bacon continued to cook. Fortunately, she was just in time. It must have been her sense of smell that had woke her out of deep thought and prompted her brain to recognize that the bacon needed attention.

Upstairs, Inuyasha sniffed. _Food._

His free ear twitched. He sniffed again and his chest softly rumbled. Or was that his stomach?

"Kagome. Wake up. Food," he whispered softly into her ear and wiggled her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned her cheek toward him and smiled. She was answered with a soft kiss.

"Food." He motioned for her to get up.

"Huh!?" she gasped and her eyes flew wide. "We're in my room! Both of us, in my bed! Oh gods, I hope mother didn't see! Oh no, oh no!"

"Your window wasn't open last night. She had to let us in. I had to tell her that we were mates."

Kagome's mouth dropped for a moment. "I haven't had a chance to explain anything to her!"

"It will be okay, Kagome,” he reassured her, turning her face to him and looking deep into her violet eyes he stated with solid surety, "I'm here with you...wench." He grinned, showing his powerful fangs. Inuyasha really didn't like seeing her so uncertain. 

Inuyasha's reassurance gave Kagome a sense of peace. She reached to her neck, fondly caressing the bite marks as she gazed into those irresistible, golden, hanyou orbs with a slight smile on her face. 

Inuyasha pulled her from the bed and led her to the mirror. "See? My blood with yours. It is disappearing...but I intend to make sure it is always there, my porcelain miko." He grinned again, grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the door with only one thought in his hanyou head—food. 

Kagome smiled. Everything was going to be all right.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Disclaimer** _

_I do not own Inuyasha. He is only my toy, as are the other characters associated with him. Kaiaela, the child Midoriko, Kalen, the child Oberon, Eolande, and Mr. Sesshou are solely my creations and_ _whom you will eventually meet on your journey through the twisted mind of this author._

  



	16. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long. Besides updating other fics, I'm still helping out my sister and it is difficult to get much done. Thank Neisha for giving it a once over for typos and for helping the stilted flow. This one is short, so I have another one that is almost ready to go.

**~*~**

**Chapter 16**

_**Family Matters** _

Inuyasha trotted into the kitchen, ears perked. Taking a deep breath, he savored the aroma of Ms. Higurashi's cooking. Kagome was close behind, heat burning her cheeks and ears. She was not the person her mother had said goodbye to just a couple of days earlier, and it scared her to face her mom as this grown woman that she had become without her mother's blessing.

Ms. Higurashi turned from the stove and seeing them, gave them a welcoming smile.

"Good morning, you two. I hope you slept well! The toast will be done in just a second. Sit down!" Her wide smile made Kagome even more nervous.

‘ _I hate that word,’_ Inuyasha thought with a wince at the word 'sit'. Glancing down at the prayer beads around his neck, he held back his growl. His focus shifted when he noticed that Kagome's mother had set a place for him at the table, a good sign that she was accepting him. 

Kagome carefully sat down in her chair, head slightly bowed so that she wouldn't have to look her mother in the eyes. Her heart was beating hard against her chest as she tried to drum up the courage to speak to her mother.

Inuyasha could see how tense Kagome was and reached his fingers underneath the table to squeeze her tiny hand in reassurance. She gave him a hint of a smile that quickly faded away. 

Inuyasha could not understand her fear. Was she ashamed of him? As he studied Kagome, he worried that perhaps she didn't see their new status as such a good thing.

Ms. Higurashi brought plates containing eggs, bacon, toast, and a large bowl of rice flavored with saffron and laced with tangerine slices. She knew how Inuyasha enjoyed meat and the dish of rice was Kagome's favorite breakfast food. 

Knowing that her mother had made a special effort to welcome them, Kagome felt it was only appropriate to praise and thank her. "Mom! This is just too wonderful. Thank you. I'm starving!"

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha when he didn't follow suit. 

"Thanks Ms. Higurashi. Can we eat now?"

Kagome scowled at his impatience while he gave her a stare that said, “What?”

Ms. Higurashi watched them, amused by their behavior. _‘_ _As ever, they are j_ _ust like a bickering couple.’_ She smiled to herself. _‘Maybe they are a good match after all, keeping each other in check.’_

"Let's eat!" Ms. Higurashi said with enthusiasm, looking at Inuyasha and noticing a big grin on his face as he stuffed a large amount of food in his mouth. 

She returned his smile and meant it. "You should eat here more often. It would give me an even better reason to cook those big scrumptious meals when Souta and grandpa aren't here. Tell you what, I'll even keep the kitchen stocked with your favorite foods and some in the fridge in case you come in while I'm away." 

Inuyasha almost choked on the mouthful of food that he was beginning to swallow, eyes about to pop out of his head. _‘Food!_ _Unlimited food!_ _’_

Kagome's mind just went blank.

‘ _Good, they will feel more comfortable explaining what is going on,’_ Ms. Higurashi thought to herself, pleased with the results of her efforts.

She knew that Inuyasha had spent many nights in Kagome's room beside her bed, sometimes when Kagome wasn't even aware of it. She had occasionally enjoyed peeking in on them once in awhile, seeing Inuyasha curled up on the floor beside Kagome's bed like a devoted puppy. She was very happy with the knowledge of just how much Inuyasha cared about her daughter even before he realized it himself. 

"Kagome, why aren't you eating?" Ms. Higurashi asked when she noticed that Kagome was shoving her food around her plate more than shoving it into her mouth.

Kagome looked into her mother's eyes, the clothes line connecting their gaze saying everything. 

"Oh Kagome, it's alright. Inuyasha told me last night and you can explain it to me, but not until you eat, young lady!" Ms. Higurashi had hoped to ease Kagome's tension, as that was probably the problem. 

Kagome could feel her body relax at her mother’s accepting tone. She hadn’t thought about it much, but her mother had usually allowed her to make her own decisions when it came to something this important. Her heart calmed and the heat of embarrassment faded as she began to eat.

Ms. Higurashi made a kettle of hot tea as she and Kagome cleaned the kitchen. She occasionally gave Kagome a reassuring pat on the arm and was rewarded with a smile. 

Souta had slept in, fortunately for Kagome, and had quickly shoveled down a poptart upon learning that Inuyasha was in the house. That was a good thing for Inuyasha. He played with Souta in the den while anxiously waiting for Kagome. Souta loved to ride on his back, holding the silver mane like reigns as Inuyasha crawled around the floor on all fours bucking Souta up into the air like a wild stallion. He'd been much too impatient to attempt a video game.

‘ _This talk shouldn't take long and I want to check in on Sango’_ he thought impatiently. 

Kagome and her mother appeared in the living room, setting the cups, kettle, sweet breads and all the extra's on the coffee table. Kagome knew that she was being treated as a respected adult. It felt strange, but pleasing at the same time.

"Souta, I would like you to go outside and play with your friends, okay?" Ms. Higurashi sweetly intoned. 

Souta pouted as he climbed down off of Inuyasha's back. “But, Inuyasha is here,” he practically whined.

“You'll be seeing plenty of him, I'm sure, but for now, I need to have a grown-up conversation with Kagome and Inuyasha, so you need to go play with your friends. You don't have school or soccer practice today. It's the perfect opportunity,” Ms. Higurashi explained.

Souta scrutinized Kagome and Inuyasha then broke out in a wide grin. “I bet I know what's going on! Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting in a tree,” he started as he made a mad dash for the door. “K.I.S.S.I.N.G!”

“Shut up, you little twerp,” Kagome shouted and chased after her cackling brother.

“Kagome,” Ms. Higurashi called. “On the couch please.”

Kagome halted in her tracks and dutifully obeyed her mother. Inuyasha sat possessively at her side, staring intently into her mother's eyes, daring her to do anything to make Kagome upset.

"Now, which one of you wants to explain to me the exact meaning of the word 'mate'?" Ms. Higurashi asked in a non-threatening tone.

Inuyasha did not give Kagome the slightest chance to respond. He wanted to protect her feelings by taking the lead. She was his and he would let no one even consider pulling them apart.

"She is my mate and will always be by my side," Inuyasha assured her, but began to flounder when her eyes widened in shock. "Uh..but, I have vowed to Kagome to never keep her from this era and she has vowed to always return to me."

Kagome's mother showed the signs of relief, shoulders relaxing and exhaling. That had always been her biggest fear; her daughter never returning home. Though, she had always known there was the possibility that Kagome might never return through the well, she'd had faith in her daughter, and in the young man at Kagome's side.

Kagome was amazed at the bold confidence in Inuyasha's tone of voice. He was not afraid, but proud to state his intentions toward her. Her heart swelled at his courage and consideration for her position.

"Kagome, is this true? My only real concern has been that you would never return home."

"Yes, Mama. You also need to know that we have gone through Inuyasha's mating ritual," she informed her mother, her face becoming a nice bright cherry red as she pulled her hair back, showing her mother the marks of Inuyasha's fangs. 

Ms. Higurashi stared at the mark, a bit confused about what a bite mark had to do with mating. Well, Inuyasha was half dog youkai, maybe Kagome was simply proud of the mark. It was odd. She would have thought only a man would be happy to show the results of his nocturnal activities. Then again, perhaps her daughter was just too embarrassed to come right out and say that she and Inuyasha had had sex, so she'd let it go for now, but it would certainly be a teasing point when Kagome managed to move beyond her initial embarrassment. 

"Well, there are a couple of other things you need to consider," Ms. Higurashi stated solemnly. "My daughter must go through the mating ritual of this era and you must consider whether or not you want children." Ms. Higurashi gave both of them a hard stare.

Inuyasha returned her stare, with fire in his golden hanyou eyes. "We will go through your mating ritual and we will have many pups!"

Ms. Higurashi looked at Kagome, expecting an answer from her.

"Inuyasha," she almost whispered. 

He turned and looked at Kagome, seeing hesitation in her eyes.

"There are ways here to keep from having pups, and do you really want to have pups while we are fighting demons?"

Inuyasha’s brows furrowed. "You mean we can mate and not have pups?" That just didn’t seem possible. But then again, things were a lot different in Kagome’s time so it wasn’t impossible.

"Yes, Inuyasha, we can," Kagome replied, glad that he was taking her attention from her mother.

“But, we will have pups after Naraku is defeated, right?” he asked, ears twitching and perking toward Kagome. 

“Of course! You baka!” Kagome replied, her face burning with embarrassment.

A big smile crossed Inuyasha's face, the fire gone from his golden hanyou irises. Hugging Kagome he leaned over and sniffed her abdomen.

"You do not have a pup inside of you yet," Inuyasha said with a grin.

Kagome's mother smiled with amusement as she watched Inuyasha sniff Kagome. She almost laughed when he threw his arms around Kagome, pulling her as close to him as he could without hurting her. Ms. Higurashi was pleased that his attention to her safety would be even more fierce now that the two were officially a couple, and for that, she was immeasurably grateful.

  
  


Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha and Kagome would never give her the details of what went on in their battles, nor of Inuyasha's transformations. Kagome preferred that her mother remain in the dark about many things.

After all, they needed to protect her, too.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Disclaimer** _

_I do not own Inuyasha. He is only my toy, as are the other characters associated with him. Kaiaela, the child Midoriko, Kalen, the child Oberon, Eolande, and Mr. Sesshou are solely my creations and_ _whom you will eventually meet on your journey through the twisted mind of this author._

  
  



	17. Taking Care of Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to get this up sooner, but became ill. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be a little fun with Inuyasha in modern times.

~*~

**Chapter 17**

_**Taking Care of Business** _

Smiling, Kagome’s mom hung up the phone receiver. Scheduling Kagome in to see their family doctor regarding her birth control options was surprisingly easy.

“The doctor will see you next week. You might want to stay and have some fun with your friends. They have, after all, been asking about you since graduation and were hoping to see you before your first semester of college,” Ms. Higurashi said suggestively. 

Inuyasha grinned when Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. She looked like a little girl begging for candy, and who could resist those big violet orbs? With Kagome in her time, he wouldn’t have to worry about her for awhile and she could get some much needed rest. He could use some down time as well. “I’ll go check on Sango real quick while you track down your friends. I did promise you a vacation, after all.”

Inuyasha smirked when Kagome stared at him in confusion. She had been sleeping when he had made that promise, so this was a surprise for her. He gave Miss Higurashi a look that let her know he wished to be alone with Kagome. 

Ms. Higurashi was relieved that she wasn’t going to have to argue with him about her daughter spending a little time at home before their new life began. Nodding at Inuyasha, she headed out the door to check up on Souta, her thoughts keeping her company as she searched him out. 

Her children were her life, her joy. Aside from her part-time job, she didn't have time for anything else. Her little boy was growing up so fast. Between her job and working at the shrine, she couldn't figure out where the time had gone. And now, she also needed to make wedding plans and other preparations with Kagome. 

Goodness, her baby girl had grown up in the years she'd spent mostly away from home! She certainly didn't want to miss Souta's childhood, too!

Perhaps it would be best that she turn down Mr. Shesshou’s invitation to dinner. That had taken place a couple of weeks ago and she'd given him a rain check. She should have immediately refused him, but...he'd seemed so hopeful and she knew that he was a loner, rarely speaking to others unless absolutely necessary.

‘ _I wish he would stop dropping by. The flowers are nice, but I am busy enough with my children and he wouldn’t understand about Kagome.’_ Spotting Souta, she lowered herself to the bench across from the park where he was playing “freeze” with his friends. _'Good, he hasn't noticed me yet.'_

Ms. Higurashi was completely engrossed in watching her young son when suddenly, a smooth cool voice boomed, “Freeze!” 

Startled, she looked up to see the tall regal figure, dressed in a black suit, well-trimmed silver hair glistening in the sun, and light, copper colored eyes, smiling down at her.

~*~

“Thank you, Inuyasha. Now what is this promise you made?” Kagome asked once her mother was out of the room.

Inuyasha gently wrapped his arms around Kagome, whispering in her ear. “Remember the night I rocked you to sleep in the spring? I promised you a vacation with your family and our friends.”

With tears of gratitude beginning to form in her eyes, Kagome hugged him tightly to her, pressing her cheek into his chest.

“Thank you, Inuyasha, and I am so sorry I acted like a stupid little girl,” Kagome muttered then sniffled.

“You weren’t acting like a stupid little girl. You tried to be strong for too long and it finally caught up with you. I should be asking you to forgive me for being such a jerk at Kaede’s.”

“Ha! So, you finally admit that you’re a jerk, huh?” Kagome looked up at him, mischief in her watery eyes.

“Don’t get started with me, wench!” Inuyasha demanded with a smirk before swooping down to claim her lips and mouth in a challenging kiss.

“Get off my granddaughter, beast!” they heard just as Inuyasha felt a cane snap across his upper back.

Inuyasha turned, growling, eyes glaring, claws outstretched. 

“Wait, wait!” Kagome shouted, jumping between Inuyasha and her grandfather, hands waving and fluttering defensively. “Grandpa, it’s all right! Inuyasha, go check on Sango. I’ll talk to Grandpa.”

Inuyasha’s claws retracted. Though it took everything he had to show respect to Kagome’s crazy elder, he gave a short bow to the old man. That rickety old man was now his grandfather, too, so he had to take it like an adult, at least for now.

“I apologize,” he respectfully sighed to Kagome’s elder, then straightened. “I will be back soon, mate!” he called to Kagome as he disrespectfully sprinted from the room.

“Mate? Mate!? What is going on, Kagome?!” her grandpa puffed.

Her mother chose that moment to step through the front door and Kagome sighed in relief. _‘Whew! Just in time._ _Mama can always calm down_ _grandpa when he's being unreasonable_ _!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Disclaimer** _

_I do not own Inuyasha. He is only my toy, as are the other characters associated with him. Kaiaela, the child Midoriko, Kalen, the child Oberon, Eolande, and Mr. Sesshou are solely my creations and_ _whom you will eventually meet on your journey through the twisted mind of this author._


	18. Hanyou in Black Leather

~*~

**Chapter 18**

_**Hanyou in Black Leather** _

_Sorry it has taken so long. I've been sick a lot. Also, it appears that my remaining kidney now has a tumor. All the symptoms from the previous tumor in the other kidney that was removed are there. It is difficult to concentrate and I'm fatigued all the time. I'm doing everything I can to slow down the process, including taking detox baths. If it looks like I'm not going to finish getting my stories up, I'll get someone to help. So sorry, but the edits really help the flow. This being my first story, it is very stilted. Thank you so much for your patience. ~Snow_

Inuyasha intently watched while Miroku and Shippou carried on with the very end of their daily ministrations to Sango. To his relief, she was looking much better. He was pleased that Shippou’s presence seemed to be keeping Miroku from acting like the pervert he was. He came to the decision to bring Kagome so that she could give Sango a little comfort.

“Let’s go get some fresh air,” Miroku suggested with a sigh, rising from the floor and stretching out his stiff legs.

“I’m going to stay here with Sango,” the little kitsune said with a yawn, curling up next to Sango’s cheek, closing his eyes and instantly falling asleep.

“This typically drains Shippou,” Miroku said as he and Inuyasha stepped outside for some fresh air. “So, any problems with Kagome’s mother?”

“Everything is fine. Kagome will be staying there for awhile, but I'll bring her back to visit Sango. Hey, in Kagome’s era they can mate and not have pups!”

Miroku stared at Inuyasha in horror and disbelief. “But who wouldn’t want children?!”

“Kagome and I have decided that our pups would be in too much danger from Naraku. We must defeat him first. Then we will have many, many pups!” Inuyasha exclaimed with a cocky grin.

“That is a wise decision,” Kaede quietly stated, startling them from behind.

“Miroku, I had feared that Sango would no longer be able to bear a child, but, thankfully, you have healed her.”

Miroku had no idea that Sango had been injured in this way and for the first time realized just how strong his powers could be, and perhaps Shippou’s as well. He resolved to convince Sango to marry him and have his children once Naraku was defeated. _‘She will be the one and no one else!’_ Hopefully, she wasn't already pregnant. He hadn't even considered that the day before.

“I’m going back to Kagome. Without the shards here you all should be safe for awhile,” Inuyasha said, interrupting Miroku's thoughts.

Miroku was surprised with Inuyasha’s new-found patience. His thoughts of Kagome had finally overtaken his desire to find the jewel shards. _‘I wonder. How long will this last? Once Kagome is back, he will revert back to his usual ill-tempered self. I’m sure of it.’_

~*~

Inuyasha returned through Kagome’s window. It would always be his door to comfort and a swell of Kagome's scent.

Kagome turned from her desk chair and welcomed Inuyasha with a bright smile. “My friends would like to meet you. Would you come to dinner with us tonight? Mother and I will get you some clothes. Pleeeeze?” she begged, and blinked prettily.

Giving her reasons why that would be a bad idea, Inuyasha pointed at his ears, then his eyes and lifted up his claws.

“I’m sure we can come up with a disguise. I’ve already got an idea for the eyes. You might not like it though. Contacts. The ears…a hat. Not sure about the claws though. I know you can’t afford to lose those.” Kagome took in a deep breath, her internal clock seemed to be tuned to Inuyasha's changes and she knew it was coming up soon. “What is tonight?”

She ran over to her calendar, and grinned. “I knew it. Tomorrow you change into your human form. I will make excuses and postpone it until tomorrow. Yes!” she squealed. “Mom and I will have more time to shop for you.”

Inuyasha was nervous. He did not know how to act in Kagome’s world and wasn’t sure that his behavior would be acceptable. Besides it was loud and noisy. He scrunched his nose and plopped down on the bed. “I dunno. Maybe you should go see Sango first?” Inuyasha hoped that would distract her.

“I will after we're done here. You've said she doing really well.” Kagome paused. She knew what Inuyasha was up to and she did want to see Sango, but this was a golden opportunity. “Oh, please! You can do it!”

Inuyasha's ears lowered. Crap, that hadn't worked well at all. He liked it just fine at the shrine, but mostly on the other side of the well, except for the food. The food was exceptional. His thoughts were why he didn't hear their new visitor approaching, or notice Kagome sneaking away, sniggering.

Having heard their voices, Miss Higurashi hurried up the stairs to measure him for clothes and was sent her back downstairs with a growl when she asked him to take off his pants. He was relieved when Kagome appeared a big grin stretched across his face.

“You’re going to have to learn not to growl at Mama. It her nervous and I can’t have you scaring my friends.”

Inuyasha blurted out his characteristic, “Keh!” But, it didn't have its usual force and Kagome knew he'd try. She took care of her friends over the phone, overcoming their protests with much effort, all of them wanting to meet this man that had always been upsetting her. They wanted to give him a few choice words.

Excited, Kagome excitedly hurried her mother out the door to go shopping for clothing. She could hardly wait to see what her mate would look like in modern day clothes. Plus, now that he was hers completely, she couldn’t wait to show him off to her friends.

Inuyasha quietly waited while her grandpa stared at him with suspicion. _‘If he doesn’t stop that...’_ Inuyasha withheld a growl, remembering that he had to respect Kagome’s wishes. He hadn’t forgotten that he had put the prayer beads back on after taking Kagome back to Kaede’s. He fingered the necklace, remembering the shocked and hurt look on Kagome’s face…

“ _It’s just for a little while. Just ‘til we come back from your home. You know what a baka I can be sometimes.”_ He needed her to stop him if he tried anything foolish at her home, or gods forbid, transformed. She had smiled and nodded her head.

“ _Maybe I’ll get in one last ‘s’,”_ she had said with a playful smirk.

When Inuyasha grinned, Grandpa wondered what kind of evil this half-demon was plotting. He had never trusted Inuyasha one hundred percent, despite the human blood running through his veins. He only put up with him for Kagome's sake. Well, he did have to say that Inuyasha was strong and could handle a lot of dirty work. He grunted in displeasure at the thought and glared at the half-demon that had stolen his grand daughter.

Finally, after what seemed like days, Inuyasha found relief as Kagome and her mother stumbled through the door, carrying packages and bags. They struggled to the steps where Inuyasha snatched some of the packages from them and easily leapt to the top of the stairs where he waited for them. Kagome carried a couple to her room with Inuyasha while Miss Higurashi took a couple packages to her own room.

Kagome spread a plethora of clothing on her bed. “We’ve got a few outfits so you could choose, and you will need more than one since I know I can talk you into coming back more often.” Raising up and putting her lips to his sensitive ear, she whispered, “Ramen, steak, ice cream.”

Inuyasha's ear flicked at the tickle of her breath over the fine hairs on his ear and playfully scowled at her, then grinned and nodded.

After carefully examining the clothes, he finally picked up the black leather pants and white short-sleeve shirt made of soft fabric. The leather seemed softer than the other clothes and the shirt was simple. He was heading toward the bathroom to change when Kagome grabbed him by the wrist and shook her head ‘no’, making him stay to put them on in front of her.

“I know what you want wench, and you’re not getting it!” Inuyasha exclaimed with a blush. He didn't want to try getting into these with Kagome around. What if he screwed up? At least in the bathroom he'd have more time to figure it out.

“Dream on, Mister. I know you don’t really know how to put on those pants,” Kagome replied, waggling a finger at him, her other hand on her hip and her eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha sighed then nodded. He knew that look. She'd probably 'sit' him if she had to.

Kagome took the pants from him and showed him how to operate the zipper before he attempted getting into them. “Now, you want to keep all your...bits away from the zipper while your pulling up the tab,” she explained with a blush.

Inuyasha nodded and took the pants from her. It wasn't too hard to get them on and he was very careful with the evil zipper. He stretched and bent his legs. The pants were tight, but they moved with him. They weren't near as comfortable as his fire rat suit, but they were okay. The white stretchy shirt was next and Kagome had to help him figure out how to get it over his head and positioned correctly. The sleeves barely covered his shoulders and clung nicely to his well toned, muscular chest.

Kagome looked up and down the sleek figure before her, stopping to gaze at the pants that just barely, but not quite, reached the top of his hips. He looked so much sexier in these clothes, like an animal on the prowl, and didn't even realize it. Stepping forward and slowly unzipping his pants, she looked up into his golden hanyou eyes while she gently, teasingly tucked the shirt hem beneath the waist of the black pants. She wanted to see if it would look better than way, but she also had ulterior motives.

Inuyasha could see her face flush and smell the desire rising from her. Cupping her warm, rose tinted cheeks, he lightly brushed her lips feeling his own body respond to her. His lips gently pressed further into hers, releasing the smallest amount of moisture, beckoning her to indulge him...

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

***Disclaimer***

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru. The characters Kaiaela and Mr. Sesshou belong to me_

~*~*~*~*~


	19. Showers of Passion

**~*~**

**Chapter 19**

_**Showers of Passion** _

_**WARNING: Lemon!** _   
_If you are underage for explicit material in your area of residence, please skip this chapter. Yes, I did use euphemisms and I'm leaving them in. If you have a problem with it, try giggling instead of rolling your eyes. :) And, yeah, I gave Kagome the eye color I saw on her in a magazine illustration. Why are they always using different colors? As always, sorry it has taken so long._

  


Kagome led Inuyasha by the wrist to the bathroom where she locked the door and turned on the shower. Turning back to a smiling Inuyasha, she held his golden gaze, showing him her love in giant violet pools.

‘ _Well, that didn’t last very long,’_ Kagome thought as she tugged at his shirt. In his new clothes, Inuyasha was just too irresistible.

Inuyasha raised his arms, amused as Kagome's smooth palms caressed his flesh as she slid the shirt upward from the hem. She took her time, teasing with her fingertips. Her touch was feather light, just short of tickling, as she stroked his ribs and back. His nipples hardened almost painfully when she paused to tease them between her thumbs and fingers. Inuyasha shivered and his abdomen clenched.

Inuyasha's reaction brought a smile to Kagome's face and she was glad he wasn't protesting. When she looked up at his face, his cheeks were pink and his gaze bore into her, sending a shiver up her spine and heat to her core.

Kagome finally pulled the shirt over his head. She never broke her gaze, staring into his very soul. when she ran her hands back down to rest just above his hips. With the shirt still wrapped around his forearms, Kagome embraced him, lightly brushing her lips across his chiseled chest. Laying her cheek against him, she closed her eyes and pulled him to her, stroking the surprisingly soft skin of his back.

The feel of Inuyasha's smooth skin against her sensitive fingertips sent warm surges from Kagome's abdomen and throughout her entire body. She pulled back and once again placed her palms against the soft skin of her hanyou's hips.

Inuyasha, his large hands nearly encircling her tiny waist, turned his flushed face toward the ceiling with his eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth of her touch and the remembrance of her gaze. Already warmed by her caresses, he purred at the feeling of her soft cheek heating the skin of his chest.

_'What have I done to deserve this?'_ she thought, pressing her lips to his chest and breathing in his fragrance.

Kagome could feel the muscles in Inuyasha's chest and back ripple as he brought his arms down. He pulled the shirt away and gripped her waist in his arms. When he caressed the delicate porcelain skin of her back, it sent shivers skittering over her flesh.

Seeing the prayer beads that had fallen from his shirt, Kagome grasped them in her hand, pulling Inuyasha's gaze to her, nose to nose. In silence, Inuyasha caressed the side of her nose and cheek with his own, lightly brushing his lips across hers, teasing and tempting her with barely there kisses.. Her body quivered as Inuyasha withheld closer contact.. 

They let their eyes close as they savored the fragrance of each other’s warm breath for what seemed like forever.

Inuyasha touched her lips with the lightness of a feather, sending fire through her breasts, hardening her nippples, and down into her very core. Gently, he leaned slightly into their kiss. Then ever so tenderly, pulled away, taking her bottom lip with him. Kagome's eyes closed in a daze and her lips parted when he gently and tenderly traced her cheek and jaw line with the soft back of his index finger. His finger continued to roam, eventually tracing the hairline of her temple, following it down to her earlobe, and then carressing down the nape of her neck, all the while lightly pressing his lips to hers. 

Inuyasha allowed the fragrance of her rapid breaths permeate his entire body. 

Looking down from his gaze, Kagome placed her fingers under the binding necklace and slowly lifted it, gliding her fingers along Inuyasha's cheeks and temple when he lowered his head for her. Pausing to caress his ears and brush her lips across his cheek, she carefully slid the beads over his head and down his silvery mane, the act pressing her hardening nipples to his chest. She could feel his arousal through the tight pants and pressed herself to him.

Inuyasha took advantage of Kagome tilting her head back with her chin in the air. He leaned down and buried his face in her hair. Ever so lightly, he brushed his lips across the delicate white skin at the nape of her neck and shivering when the clawed necklace scraped down his back. 

Tenderly kissing his fang marks on her shoulder and nibbling her earlobe, he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Kagome, with all that is in me, and I always will."

Kagome smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he held her petite frame tightly pressed into his body. With one arm wrapped around her waist, Inuyasha closed his eyes, cupped her face against his cheek and began stroking her hair. 

Kagome's heart began to painfully throb with her love for Inuyasha, the extent of which could never possibly be expressed. She instinctively knew that Inuyasha felt the same way. Tears began to form as Inuyasha pressed his cheek to hers and began tracing her ear with his finger, brushing her hair with his claws as he went. Letting go of her waist, Inuyasha brought his other hand up and tenderly cupped her face between both of his palms. Tilting her face, his golden hanyou eyes stared deep into her violet pools for what seemed like a lifetime.

So absorbed in his golden gaze was Kagome, that she didn't realize that his face had come so close as to kiss away a single teardrop making its way down her cheek.

"What is wrong, my little porcelain Miko?" Inuyasha asked with compassion in his eyes as well as in his voice.

"For the first time, everything is right,” she smiled as another tear streamed down her face.

Inuyasha kissed it away, tasting its salty flavor, then clasped her face to his chest.

"Oh Kagome, my Kagome...," his voice quietly trailed off. _'After all the heartache I caused her, she is finally happy.'_ Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and softly caressed her with his large, clawed hand and pulled her tightly into him. He pressed his face into her hair and nuzzled her ear.

Kagome pulled herself together and smiled up at him. She reached down to slide her fingers beneath his pant line. Inuyasha grinned when she began sliding his pants down his legs. 

Kagome bent to kiss Inuyasha from his nipples to his hips, to his thighs, then to the inside of his knees. She looked over the skimpy black satin boxers she had picked out especially for him. Grinning up at Inuyasha she intentionally, in very slow motion, tortured him, kissing along the edge of the elastic band, taking her sweet time. Gently tugging down on the silk with her teeth, she ran the tip of her hot, wet tongue along his skin. Kagome lightly caressed Inuyasha's bottom and trailed her fingertips down the back of his legs and thighs, using barely there touches. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes, filled his lungs with the hot, moist steaming air produced by the shower. He moaned a growl that rumbled deep within his chest. This was torture. But oh, such a sweet torment.

At the throaty, rumbling sound of Inuyasha's moan, Kagome smiled and tugged the elastic until the tip of his stiffened member emerged from his satin shorts. She lovingly ran her tongue around it and kissed it with her parted lips, closing her eyes to fully take in the smooth feel of Inuyasha's hot flesh. 

Inuyasha quivered, his body tensing as he felt his skin become flushed with heated pleasure and heightened desire. He wasn't sure how long he could let Kagome get away with this. He wanted her, desperately.

Kagome continued to nibble at his shorts, tugging them down, while pausing occasionally to lick his shaft until his large swollen member stood full out. She pulled the shimmering black shorts down to his feet and held them to the floor as Inuyasha stepped out of them. The mirror over the sink reflected the thick silver mane that fell down the middle of his muscular shoulders as he braced himself against the blue tiled sink counter.

Inuyasha's rumbling growl became louder as Kagome's hands stroked up the inside of his legs. She cupped the now tight skinned fruit between his thighs and massaged them as she once again put her lips around the tip of his member and tasted the clear, salty fluid that slowly flowed from the parted skin at the tip. 

Inuyasha tensed, air escaping his lungs, the pleasure nearly overcoming him when she began to tightly draw him further into her mouth, encircling the base of his shaft with one hand. His breathing became strained and gasping. The pleasure was so intense that it caused him to quake inside. 

Kagome began a slow rhythm, pulling him into the wet heat of her mouth, then with torturous languor, drawing him out so she could savor every moment. Sliding her lips up his shaft until she had drawn him fully out, she licked the back down the underside until she arrived at his tightened fruit. Kagome found Inuyasha's responses to her teasing just as arousing as the taste and scent of him. The wet condition of her panties were proof of that.

The scent of Kagome's arousal reached Inuyasha's sensitive nose. It smelled delicious and prompted him to reach down and begin pulling at her blouse. Kagome raised her arms, helping him to remove it. Her bra, though lacy and pleasant to the eye, annoyed Inuyasha because he still hadn't quite figured out how to remove it correctly. He simply hooked the front of it with a claw and sliced it open. Kagome, still with his throbbing shaft in her mouth, looked up and scowled at him, causing him to chuckle. Grinning, he pulled her up, despite her moaning complaint.

"You look cute when you're scowling at me with...your mouth full," Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

"You ruined my bra," she huffed.

Inuyasha ignored her complaint and pulled the bra off her small delicate shoulders. He stared hungrily at her firm round breasts. The pink nipples were hard and just waiting for his touch. He looked into Kagome's smiling eyes as she lifted her breasts toward him. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned forward as he tipped her chin up and teased her with a light kiss. She moaned and attempted to draw his lips deeper. 

Inuyasha, no longer able to control his lust, fisted his clawed hand into her thick raven hair and shoved her full luscious pink lips into his, plunging his tongue deep within her mouth, suckling and drawing her tongue into his while clasping her jaw with his other hand. Kagome could feel her heat rising, soaking her panties. 

Inuyasha's untamed bangs tickled her forehead as he stroked her mouth with his tongue, somehow reminding her of his wild passion when they were in the throes of making love. Kagome pulled his hips to her, squirming against his hard, throbbing shaft, longing to have him inside of her, longing for the completion his heart, body, and mouth was promising.

At her movements, goose bumps broke out on Inuyasha’s skin. Her scent flowed like liquid into his lungs as he continued to dart his tongue around the inside of her mouth, feeling every inch of her soft wetness he could find. Finally, he just couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing her waist, he set her on the edge of the pale, blue tiled sink counter then grasped her pink hard left nipple, rolling it between his thumb and finger before leaning his head down and warming it with his moist lips.

Kagome arched her back, quivering, shaking and moaning. She gasped when he cupped her breast and gently drew her nipple into his mouth and between his teeth while caressing it with his tongue. Drawing his lips tight, he pulled away, flicking his tongue across the sensitive bud as he did so. 

Inuyasha could barely stand it when Kagome's hips lifted and sought out the pleasure of having him inside of her. He wasn’t going to let her have it that easy though, not after all the torment she had put him through. Letting go of her left nipple and lovingly licking and kissing it, he began to nip and kiss his way to her right nipple, drawing it into his mouth harder and rougher than he had done with the left nipple. He squeezed it tight, causing a bit of pain that only served to heighten Kagome's desire. She arched her back and lifted her hips against the leg that was now pressed against her small mound.

Kagome allowed her head fall back, raven hair flowing behind her, her breasts reaching upward as Inuyasha lifted her from beneath her arms then kissed her slowly from the column of her throat, down the center of her chest, and between her soft pink tipped mounds which he gently kissed again, drawing them momentarily into his hot, wet mouth before descending down her abdomen.

He rose up and gazed down at her body, amazed at the beauty he beheld. Her eyes were closed and lips parted as she panted from the pleasure he had given her. He wanted to savor every inch of her, devour her, heart, body and soul. He felt the longing to wash her completely in his love as he drew her close, pressing his cheek against her soft warm belly. A grin stretched across his face as he remembered Kagome's slow tease when she pulled down his satin shorts with her teeth.

_'I owe that little tease. And she's going to get it!_

Kagome's chest rose with a deep breath as Inuyasha slid his hand up under her skirt and pushed his palm against the moistness of her panties. Holding her with one hand in the small of her back while she threaded her fingers through his hair to hold herself close to him, he continued to tease, carefully caressing the moist fabric with his claw, lightly catching the engorged bud on his way down. With his fingertip, he circled her bud slowly and torturously.

Kagome needed his movements to quicken, but Inuyasha denied her. Instead, he pressed harder, placing the knuckle of his forefinger through her soaked panties and into the entrance of her swollen core. She felt the palm of his hand slide in an upward motion, pushing against her pelvis. A gust of air escaped her lungs and she couldn’t seem to breathe. His hand wasn’t enough. She wanted more, so much more.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome didn't like to have her clothes torn, but he could also smell her scent rise when he effortlessly sliced through them. Running his hand along the elastic, his fingers around her thighs. He lightly stroked her skin and teased his way beneath her panties, sliding his hand under the waistband and over her small mound, slowly making his way to the center of her desire. He smiled, watching her face as she quivered and lifted her hips, desire sweeping through every fiber of her being. 

Inuyasha continued to watch as he caught the elastic at her thigh with his claw and sliced upward. Her breath hitched, but she didn't complain. Having seen her true feelings in action, he grinned and held her down by the elastic of her skirt, preventing any movement of her hips. Inuyasha lowered his face, showering kisses on her small mound, then around it and down her thighs, licking as he went. He made sure that his hot breath teased her soft folds when he denied her the touch of his tongue and lips.

Kagome could barely stand it. She writhed in her attempts to reach his shaft, which she knew was well prepared. She could almost feel him inside of her and his absence made her feel swollen inside to the point of pure agony.

The scent of Kagome's arousal caused the evidence of Inuyasha’s own to flow and drip to the floor. Finally, barely parting his lips, he slid his tongue slowly, teasingly, tenderly to the engorged bud hidden in her folds. Licking it gently and then drawing it between his taut lips, Inuyasha ran his tongue back and forth while he pushed his chin into the entrance of her heated core.

Kagome quivered and let out small cries of pleasure, clenching her jaws and biting her lips so as not to draw unwanted attention. She wrapped her legs over his shoulders, pressing herself into his face, desperately needing release.

“Please, Inuyasha. I need you now,” she pleaded.

The muffled sound of her cries and moans ran through Inuyasha in heated waves.

“Keep talking like that and maybe you’ll get it,” he murmured, gazing into her lust crazed eyes.

He pulled her further into his mouth, frantically flicking his tongue while raising his claw underneath the elastic of her skirt and wantonly ripping it clean off. With her legs still over his shoulders, Inuyasha lifted her from the counter and carefully carried her into the pale blue, tiled shower and closed the glass door. Backing her into the wall, he let her legs fall to grip his waist.

Kagome clung to his neck, bowing her head against his shoulder and panting. Inuyasha steadied her with his hands on her bottom and allowed her body to slide down to the tip of his shaft. Her breath caught sharply in anticipation as Inuyasha pressed her harder into the wall. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he nuzzled his face against her head. 

Inuyasha wanted her so bad it hurt. But, he also wanted to savor the desire and passion of the moment. As he began to slide her down the wet, water heated tile, he gently guided his shaft into her aching core. He closed his eyes in dazed pleasure, hearing her gasping moans and feeling the wet heat of her core grip his needy, swollen shaft. 

Inuyasha leaned into Kagome as hot water bathed their skin. Tenderly, he loved her with a painfully slow caress of her tight walls. When the tightness quivered around him and he thought he would die. There was no pleasure comparable to being one with his mate.

Tears welled up in Kagome’s eyes as the intense pleasure Inuyasha was giving her filled her heart with love for him. She lifted her head back, quaking as he slowly began to thrust her up the wall and passionately suckled hard at the dip between her neck and shoulder, lightly puncturing her delicate skin with his fangs. Her hips lunged forward as he let her fall, burying his shaft deep inside of her. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes and growled deep within his chest as the feel of Kagome's heat completely surrounding his throbbing shaft. Kagome was quickly bringing him close to the edge of ecstasy. He was all too happy with what interrupted him.

Kagome haltingly breathed a whisper into his ear, "I want to feel your love inside of me now. Do it now, hard, strong, and fast. Please, now."

Inuyasha closed his eyes tight as a tingling sensation rose from his belly and shot through every cell in his body. His miko hungered for his pleasure. She begged for it. Pride at her longing tensed his corded muscles and he fulfilled her request, taking her faster and harder.

She could feel his blood pumping through his member as he began to build to that white, blinding ecstasy. 

Kagome's hands could feel the thick corded muscles rolling beneath Inuyasha's skin as he moved within her. When she lifted and pressed into him with so much passion and desire that she didn’t think she would ever breath again, she could barely hold herself back from the edge. She needed to feel him explode inside of her, to hear his love in the call of her name, before she too was lost to another plane of existence. But she could no longer wait for him, couldn’t hold back. 

Inuyasha was in tune with Kagome and realized that she was on the precipice. He could feel his miko's swollen core tightening around his throbbing shaft and knew that she would soon have her pleasure. He buried himself as deep as he could get, lifting her up the wall over and over, harder and faster, until every cell of his being felt as if it had streamed into the room around them. And then, she did it. Kagome's walls clenched around him in quivering, pulsing convulsions.

"Ka…gome...,” Inuyasha gasped and his body quaked as he came. 

The heat of Inuyasha's seed bathing her inside sent Kagome even higher. Clutching to his back with all her might, she dug her nails in. Inuyasha had to muffle her screams with the palm of his hand. She whimpered, her chest heaving until the waves slowly died away. 

Tightening his arms behind her, Inuyasha nestled his face into the nape of Kagome’s neck, tears flowing down her back.

One day, his overwhelming love for her might just kill him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

***Disclaimer***

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru. The characters Kaiaela and Mr. Sesshou belong to me_

~*~*~*~*~


	20. Inuyasha's Night on the Town

 

_Inuyasha’s Night on the Town_

 

 

 

_'I'm going to make_ _my friends so jealous,'_ Kagome thought with glee. _'Sure, I've complained about Inuyasha, but they know I love him and they just don't seem to want to accept it.'_

 

Kagome slipped on the skin-tight, black, leather skirt. It was just barely longer than her old school uniform. She pulled over her head a snug mid-drift tank top of silky, black fabric and draped a shiny metal chain around her waist to accent the dark colors.

 

The outfit was a reward of sorts. Inuyasha might not be happy with the leather pants she wanted him to wear, so she would make any annoyance worth his displeasure. Also, he would need to overcome the discomfort of adjusting to her time and that might be downright painful.

 

_'Won't he be surprised? And pleased, I hope. Although, he didn't like the short skirt of my school uniform. Hopefully, it will be different this time. I'm not a child anymore!'_

 

Kagome zipped up the matching boots, hoping that the two inch heels wouldn't be a problem. Her beaded wristband sparkled; the shiny black and lavender matched the earrings cascading with crystals, and also perfectly matched the necklace that she had entwined with the shikon jewel shards. One rested on her finger in a silver setting. Leaving the jewels at home was a risk she wouldn't take again. She worried that an evil entity would invade her home to steal the shards, hurting her family in the process. The glittering pink gems would always be with her now. If she split them up, there was a good chance an attacker couldn't take all of them at once.

 

_'I will never be unprepared again, even here,'_ Kagome thought as she pulled over her head and across her shoulder a silver chain with a small black leather purse attached. She patted it to make certain it contained her secret weapon.

 

Lavender eyeshadow set off the color of her eyes and drew out that of the earrings. Lipstick, just the right shade of plum, added depth to the color of her lips, finishing the look. It had taken a lot of mousse and hairspray to give her hair a disheveled appearance.

 

Kagome looked forward to making her mate proud to be seen with her. Her reflection in the mirror grinned wickedly back at her. Satisfied, she practically pranced out of her room.

 

_'I hope this knocks Inuyasha off his feet!_ ’ Kagome giggled softly. ‘ _Off his feet and into my bed!’_

 

~*~

 

Inuyasha looked at the strange clothes Kagome insisted he wear. The pants were too tight. And shoes. He hated shoes. The only thing he really liked was the belt of trimmed claws from Kirara's transformed state that hung around his waist.

 

_'That sneaky wench has been planning this for a long time.'_

 

The low-heeled, suede boots were irritating, but not too uncomfortable. He could live with it, but he didn't like the inability to feel the ground under his feet. He sighed, fingering the black beads and claws hanging from his neck. A white, clinging shirt was once again tucked into the skin-tight, black leather pants that barely covered what he considered to be his most private parts.

 

_'This world has just gone mad,’_ Inuyasha thought with resigned scowl. _'Whatever. Kagome seems to really like it.'_

 

There was only one thing he liked about his human nights; he could make Kagome happy by taking her out in her world. As long as she didn't _sit_ him. But, his human blood didn't help increase his ever dwindling patience, which meant he could count on pissing her off, which also meant he could get sat.

 

All the thinking in the world wasn't helping him with that problem. Might as well focus on something else.

 

_'This stuff in my hair feels disgusting, like sticky demon blood. Why did she have to put that shit in my hair and scatter it everywhere?! What is taking that wench so long?! I just want to get this over with and go home!'_

 

"Kagome! Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled. He stared up at the top of the stairs, hands on his hips, one eyebrow cocked higher than the other.

 

"Coming," Kagome called from her room as she took one last look in the mirror.

 

Inuyasha muttered under his breath. She could take another minute or another hour. Who knew!?

 

Just in time to prevent him from pacing, Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Sure, she was sexy as hell, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But, she was going out in that skimpy little skirt!? Nevermind her top! All the perverts would be drooling over her! It was a good thing he was human tonight. Otherwise, there would be blood!

 

Kagome intentionally ignored Inuyasha's gaze as though this were her normal everyday attire. That didn't mean she wasn't immensely pleased with his obvious reaction! Quickly skipping down the stairs, she lightly bounced in front of him with a smile as innocent as she could muster. Beneath her shining eyes her heart sang in delight at the shock on Inuyasha’s face. His jaw hung open as he looked down at her.

 

"You're going to catch flies!" Kagome taunted.

 

Inuyasha's senses returned to him and he snapped his mouth shut. He didn't know what to say, couldn't speak if he did. Should he be angry that her clothing was so skimpy, or should he be proud that she looked delicious enough to put any male in heat?

 

Damn, why did she have to confuse him so much! She was happy, so he shouldn't say something that would upset her, but he didn't know what would make her happy. The best thing to do was to keep his trap shut.

 

"You like?" she asked, twirling around in front of him.

 

_'I can see her nipples under that blouse and I'm sure every other male will too!'_

 

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrists and tugged. She was happy that Inuyasha didn't fight her about his clothes and he looked even better than she could have imagined. He had no idea just how scrumptiously sexy he looked. His fire-rat robes simply didn't do his body justice. The snug leather of the black pants showed off the firm tone of his ass. Kagome wanted to rub her hands all over it! They'd better get out of there before she dragged him up to her bedroom.

 

"We're going to light up the town! Let's go, Mama!" Kagome called.

 

Miss Higurashi grabbed her purse, walked into the living room and gasped. Her eyes widened at the picture Kagome made. Her little girl was all grown up.

 

_'I don't know about that outfit, but she's an adult now and can dress however she wants. Even so, she has filled out beautifully. I'm just glad she has Inuyasha to protect her.'_

 

Miss Higurashi smiled at the couple, even though Inuyasha had a confused scowl on his face. She was amused at how his belligerent demeanor didn't feel near as threatening when he was in his human form. He looked more like a pouting child. She smiled at the thought as they filed out to the car.

 

Sitting in the back seat, Kagome leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "Do I please you?"

 

"You look...different."

 

Kagome frowned, eyes glaring. "What do you mean by that?"

 

Inuyasha could feel a _sit_ coming on, but she wouldn’t dare do it in the back seat of the car, would she?

 

"All the males will be panting to take you from me. I don't like it," he growled.

 

Kagome smiled. That was his way of telling her that she looked sexy. "That's the whole point. I'm yours and they can't have me. You are mine and no one can have you." She grinned knowingly at him.

 

Inuyasha furrowed his brow and then released it as he began to understand her meaning. It was like when he took her back to Kaede's and everyone saw how he had made her his mate. He was proud. She was proud of him and wanted him to be proud of her.

 

_'Territorial little wench, isn't she? Wanting to show off to her friends.'_

 

"Kagome," he whispered.

 

She leaned over to him allowing him to lightly touch her neck. He gently stroked his mark on the nape of her neck. It was now barely visible, but still there.

 

Kagome closed her eyes and shuddered in delight, remembering their day in the clearing. She reached up and stroked his neck, her mark now gone. They shared a chaste kiss, unaware of what was going on in the restaurant as Miss Higurashi's car came to a gentle stop in the parking lot.

 

~*~

 

Kagome's friends had picked a table by the front window.

 

"I can't wait to meet that bastard,” Eri quipped.

 

"Yeah, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, a big one!" Yuka hissed and scowled.

 

"She was always so miserable when she came back to school...and poor Hojo,” Ayumi whined. "I would have jumped at the chance to be his girl."

 

"By the gods!" Eri gasped, staring out the window in wide-eyed shock.

 

Yuka and Ayumi turned to the window to see what was wrong. Their eyes widened as they watched Inuyasha in his black, low-cut leather pants. Sculpted muscles bulged from the skin tight shirt as he stepped from the car and offered his hand to Kagome. With graceful ease, he pulled her up into his embrace. It was obvious the two had eyes only for each other.

 

For his part, Inuyasha had decided to please Kagome and put on a show for her friends. When he had opened the car door, he'd purposefully pulled her into a tight embrace. If her sparkling eyes were any indication, it had made her very happy.

 

So far, so good. Kagome was smiling. Encouraged, Inuyasha held her close, his arm wound tight around her waist as they made their way to the door.

 

Once Kagome and Inuyasha entered the restaurant, the girls jumped up, squealed and hugged her, all the while giving Inuyasha a mixed look of anger and...something else. On his human night, Inuyasha couldn't smell their scent, but he could still sense their desire. It was something in the way they looked at him, the subtle change in the way their bodies moved, sultry and beckoning. Yeah, this must be what Kagome wanted.

 

_'Kagome will be pleased, scheming little wench! Doesn't mean I have to like it.'_

 

Despite his discomfort, Inuyasha grinned at her friends’ reaction to him, though he didn't quite understand the angry undercurrent.

 

Upon taking their seats, Kagome asked, “Where's the guys?"

 

"Oh, they'll be along shortly,” Yuka stated, giving Inuyasha a barely noticeable glare.

 

"We wanted to meet the guy that was always breaking your heart before they get here,” Eri scowled.

 

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _'What was this all about?!'_

 

"Don't look so innocent you scoundrel, always chasing your old girlfriend around, you two timing bastard!" Ayumi nearly shouted.

 

Kagome was astounded that her friends would be so rude. But at the same time, she really couldn’t blame them, not after all of her complaints when Inuyasha had run off after Kikyou.

 

Inuyasha was in shock. _'How much did she tell them?'_ Inuyasha turned to Kagome, his eyes narrowing to slits.

 

Kagome could feel the heat of embarrassment rising to her cheeks and ears. _'Inuyasha is going to be so pissed! I had no idea my friends cared so much. Gods, how I neglected them!'_

 

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and could see the anger mounting, then turned away to calm the situation.

 

"Girls, girls! That was a long time ago. Things have changed!" she said, flapping her hands nervously.

 

"How so, Kagome? What about his old girlfriend? How long do you think it will be before he runs back to her? Huh?" they asked her, still eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously.

 

Inuyasha was beginning to wish he had his claws and fangs right about now. What right did they have to question his place in Kagome's life!? And why did they know all this shit anyway! What the hell had Kagome been telling these creatures? Or did they have some kind of mystical spy that could follow them through the well? How dare they!

 

Kagome nervously glanced at Inuyasha then slowly leaned across the table and with all seriousness in her voice and expression, she whispered,

 

"I put the bitch in the ground where she belonged," she said and hoped that would be enough to stroke Inuyasha's ego and calm his more beastial nature.

 

Her friends, stunned, gasped as Kagome smiled and turned to a chuckling Inuyasha who was observing the shock on her friends faces.

 

_'My little Miko, you bitch!'_ Inuyasha could feel his anger subsiding and proudly crossed his arms in front of his chest while Kagome leaned back, locking her arm through his.

 

Her friends fell silent, wondering what exactly Kagome had meant. Surely, she didn’t kill the girl!? No, they must have fought. Yeah, and the girl fell into the mud. Kagome would never hurt anyone.

 

In the awkward silence, the males arrived, relieving some of the tension. Inuyasha glared at them when they eyed his Kagome. He felt like he could transform right there. They were eyeing her with desire and Inuyasha found it more than rude. If they were in his territory, he would teach them some manners.

 

Kagome made sure that Inuyasha received plenty of Ramen. His face lit up and he was temporarily distracted from his suspicion of the other 'males', relieving Kagome of the worry that her date would start acting like a caveman. That was the last thing she needed.

 

After what Inuyasha considered one of the best meals he'd ever had, although the ramen wasn’t near as good as Kagome’s, he gladly followed her to one of the two cars that awaited them in the parking lot. He had never seen a movie before, but had been curious after Kagome's stories about paintings that move. He had watched her television, but this was supposed to be different, better.

 

When they arrived, the place was so packed that Inuyasha felt he could barely breathe. So many people in such small a space made him nervous. Surely, with this many humans present, there had to be danger. Any advantage his hanyou senses gave him was lost on his human night and he didn't like this situation, not at all. Inuyasha's scouting was momentarily interrupted when he felt Kagome tugging at his arm. He warily followed her into the theatre. So many humans!

 

“We’ve got tickets to the special editor’s theatre. The seats are so much more comfy and there won't be as many people,” Kagome said, beaming at him as though she had done something special for him. Since it seemed important to her, he smiled back and leaned over, giving her a peck on the cheek.

 

She simply _had_ to choose seats right in front of the screen. The pictures were so big that his head burned and the sound was deafening. Even with human ears he could barely sit there as it boomed through his chest. It was too much. When guns began to blare on the screen, Kagome had to hold him to his seat.

 

"It's not real, it's not real,” she kept whispering to him, over and over again.

 

"Shit, Kagome! Why did you bring me here?!"

 

"I’m sorry, Inuyasha. I didn’t mean to…It will be over soon,” she promised, stroking his arm. If Inuyasha was thinking about living in her time, he needed to condition himself to crowds and noise. Maybe taking him to a theatre was going a bit overboard, but she needed to test his reflexes and see what the limits were. Wars and monsters in the feudal era were just as loud, even if they weren't as pervasive. Still, she might have made a mistake.

 

Inuyasha was scowling when they left the theatre, angry and holding Kagome’s hand only because he didn't want another male grabbing his mate and making off with her. Sometimes, he wished he could _sit_ her.

 

"Inuyasha, we are going to a club now. There is loud music like what you heard on my cd player, remember? It might be even louder than the movie theatre. There will be a lot of people close to us, dancing. Oh, and there will be flashing lights, like lots of fires. Don't worry. I'll always be by your side. Or, if you want, we could just call Mama and have her pick us up? That is, if you don’t want to go," Kagome offered and smiled, gazing into his worried, angry black eyes.

 

Inuyasha hugged her tight around the waist, remembering her promise to him when they had stood in the spring. He longed to be back home, away from this loud, screaming madness. But, this was for Kagome, even if he didn’t like it. He couldn't say she hadn't been honest.

 

Once they reached the club, music blared and the flashing lights hurt his eyes. It made him feel dizzy. There was even more people in the club than in the theatre. Inuyasha's senses were heightened to the extreme. He wanted to run or fight. He didn't know which.

 

"Hey, guys!" Kagome yelled above the noise, "Let's go shoot some pool!"

 

Inuyasha was relieved after he followed Kagome to another room where the music wasn't soloud. The room itself wasn't crowded. Through it all, Kagome kept her promise. She never left his side. That was the only thing that kept him sane.

 

Kagome was proud of her mate. He had been so strong, had controlled his instincts like never before. She could feel his tension, and yet, he had stood tall and straight as though the onslaught of new things, probably terrifying to him, were nothing at all.

 

Her friends could barely take their eyes off his sleek, sexy figure. Then there was the gaze of those deep, dark eyes that told tales of struggle and survival, of triumph and despair. Otherworldly. A woman could surely drown in them. The attention he received made her proud. Inuyasha was the best and he was all hers!

 

Kagome turned from her musings to teach Inuyasha how to play pool. Her friends looked on and giggled. She wasn't sure she liked that, but she couldn't blame them. Even as a human, he had no sense of the strength he possessed, and of course, the balls were constantly bouncing off the table. Inuyasha finally had enough and that included the giggling girls. It wasn't his fault that he'd never played this stupid game before.

 

"Feh! We need to go. It's getting late."

 

Kagome pouted. He couldn't stand it when she did that and she knew he couldn't resist.

 

"Come on Inuyasha! The crowd has died down and we can dance."

 

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow. "I told you I don't know how to dance, wench."

 

"You did just fine before," Kagome pressed.

 

"You call that dancing? It's just wriggling in place! Like some jiggly worm!"

 

While Kagome and Inuyasha argued, the other girls headed to the powder room.

 

Ayumi giggled, "That is so cute-‘wench’!"

 

"Just where did she get this guy? He's so different!" Eri grinned.

 

"Yeah, and isn't he a dream?! Right off the front page of a romance novel! Makes me have butterflies all inside,” Yuka said with a grin, rubbing her belly and abdomen, moaning in pleasure.

 

"We better pay more attention to our guys. They look like they're getting pretty pissed off," Ayumi warned.

 

“Well, didn’t you see them drooling over Kagome? Man, she’s looking good in that outfit!” said Eri.

 

“Tell me about it. Kyo is always so jealous, but he looks like he would dump me for Kagome in a flat second,” complained Yuka.

 

While the girls were taking a powder room break, Kagome tried to teach Inuyasha how to move to the music while still in the pool room, successfully she hoped, and then pulled him out to the dance floor. He just stood there scowling. Fortunately, a slow number began to play. Kagome stepped up to him, putting her arms around his neck and placing one foot slightly between his.

 

"Inuyasha, put your hands around my waist and follow me."

 

She pressed her body against his as they began to sway to the music. Laying her cheek against his chest, she could feel his protective strength surrounding her, warming her.

 

Inuyasha ran his hand up and down her back. He pressed her close to him while they swayed to music that wasn't so annoying. Eventually, he lowered his cheek to her temple.

 

"Thank you, for putting up with all of this," she said with a sigh. "You've been wonderful, patient and strong."

 

Inuyasha gripped her tightly. "You’re welcome, my little Miko. I know how important this is to you, but don't get used to it. We really need to go now."

 

"Hmmm,” she hummed, rubbing her face into his chest and yawning, eyes half closed, "Let's go find the girls."

 

This time, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her over to her friends.

 

"Where's Yuka?" Kagome questioned Ayumi and Eri after finding them near the restroom doors.

 

"Don't know. She left the restroom before we did and now we can't find her. Maybe she's already gone outside with her date?" Ayumi answered, worry clear in her tone.

 

Kagome and Inuyasha followed the other two couples out the door, scanning the parking lot.

 

"Damn it all to hell," Inuyasha swore, tightly clenching his jaw. Light was beginning to show on the horizon and his secret would be out if they didn't get home, but he felt responsible for those in their party.

 

"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered under his breath.

 

Kagome stared up at him and he scowled at her, pointing at the horizon. "Oh no!"

 

Just then Ayumi cried out in horror. "Yuka!"

 

“I don’t ever want to see you drooling over another man again, bitch!” came the sound of an angry male.

 

Inuyasha turned just in time to see Yuka's date slap her so hard that she fell to the ground, blood spilling from her nose.

 

"You son of a bitch!" Kagome screamed as she reached for her purse. Hoping to wound the bastard and get him away from her friend, Kagome took out the miniature crossbow she had carried in her purse. A girl could never be too prepared to protect her mate when he was vulnerable, but she hadn't even considered using it to protect a friend. She didn't notice Inuyasha beginning to transform, eyes glowing red, then gold, as his tousled black hair faded into pure white.

 

Shock blanketed the face of Yuka's date as he looked past Kagome and she turned to see what he was staring at, but not quick enough to stop the white-haired Inuyasha from leaping forward, grabbing the scoundrel by the throat, and pitching him over a car.

 

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

 

"You bitch!" could be heard coming from the face buried in the pavement.

 

As her friends looked on in shock, amazement, awe, terror, and a whole gamut of emotions, Kagome ran to Yuka, pulling a dainty pink handkerchief out of her purse. Wiping the tears and blood away from her friend’s swollen features, Kagome pleaded, "Please forgive me, Yuka. It's entirely my fault for making your boyfriend jealous."

 

"It's not your fault Kagome. This isn't the first time," Yuka sobbed, grabbing Kagome around the neck. Kagome held her tight, bracing the back of her head so that Yuka's cheek pressed into her chest.

 

"Ka...Go...Me...! You bitch! Wadja have to do that for?" Inuyasha growled as he peeled himself from the pavement.

 

The boyfriends backed away from the scene. Obviously, Inuyasha's appearance confused and frightened them.

 

"It's not like in your time! You can't just go around killing people. It's against the law and they would put you in jail!" Kagome shouted.

 

"And just how do you think they would manage to do that!" Inuyasha responded, raising a fist and cracking his knuckles.

 

"It might be hard, but they would get you eventually, if you ever came back! I won't lose you, you ungrateful....UUUGH!"

 

Inuyasha thought he had best take it down a notch before she sat him again.

 

"Keh!" he huffed, striding over to Yuka and scooping her up into his arms as he had so often done with Kagome. He knew he had better make this up to Kagome, and good! Causing a scene was the one thing he had promised to avoid.

 

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Inuyasha carry Yuka to the car they were taking home. She hurriedly opened the back door where Inuyasha gently set her friend down.

 

"Are you going to be alright, Yuka?" he asked gently.

 

Yuka nodded then reached up, grabbing him around the neck with tears streaming down her face and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha," she whispered gratefully.

 

Letting her fingers roam up to the top of his head, she pulled back and looked up as she began rubbing his soft ears. Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut.

 

"Hey, Sister! Those are my ears!" Kagome announced from behind, grinning.

 

Inuyasha rose from the car as the Ayumi and Eri ran up to him.

 

"Can we feel them too? Please, please?!"

 

"What is it with my ears?! Have at it! Everyone else does!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest with a scowl.

 

“They’re so cute,” Ayumi giggled.

 

The heat left Kagome's face as she grinned, watching Inuyasha's exasperation as the girls gleefully stroked his ears. She glanced back and noticed a crowd beginning to gather. The girls' dates were headed to their car. She nodded and waved at them.

 

"Come on, girls. We'd better get out of here,” Kagome said in a hushed voice. The girl's got into the car while the two men took the second car. Yuka's boyfriend lay where he had landed and the date was officially over. Things could get messy. Kagome could only hope that people found the events too unbelievable to be true, even if they saw it themselves.

 

"Thanks for getting us out of there so quick," Inuyasha whispered after making certain everyone was buckled into their seats. Kagome arguing and stomping off was typical in a fight. But, she'd kept her cool and had done what was necessary, hurrying the other girls into their seats.

 

Kagome smiled and nodded then handed Inuyasha the crossbow and purse so she could keep both arms around a grateful Yuka who sat between them. As far as dates went, this one hadn't been a smashing success, especially since she screwed up on getting Inuyasha home in time, but Inuyasha now had an idea what humans did for fun. He had been exposed to schools, trains and various other activities, so maybe this one wouldn't altogether spoil his appetite for human activities.

 

She could hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update this. The story is so long and there is so much wrong with it that I feel overwhelmed when It try to work on on it. However, I've gotten it all straightened out and it should be much easier to work on it. Also, I'm over the rollercoaster ride of beginning new seizure medicine, so you should see more regular updates. This chapter was edited three times! This is why I really just thought I'd post the story without editing. It's very time consuming. But when I read through the chapter, I knew I couldn't post it without editing. The chapter turned out so much better that I might go back and edit the already posted chapters, but I'm not going to spend as much time on them as I did on this one. Please thank my awesome friend, Neisha, for all of her help with the edits. She really knows how polish a chapter! Sometimes the formatting on this site takes out random spaces. I haven't checked this chapter.


	21. Trusted Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please thank Neisha for the awesome polishing job!

 

 

 

_**Trusted Friends** _

 

 

Kagome, her girlfriends, and Inuyasha headed for Kagome’s home. Once they pulled into the driveway, Yuka reached around Kagome for her door handle. Before she could grasp it, the door flew open, startling her out of her wits. Kagome was out in a flash and Inuyasha scooped the frightened girl up in his arms.

 

"I can walk, you know!" Yuka protested, but Inuyasha didn't say anything. He took long strides to the side door. She held on tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck, one hand resting on his thick silver mane. She felt protected in his firm embrace and didn't want to let go when he sat her down on the soft, blue velour couch. Kyo had never made her feel so safe.

 

The light tan walls were soothing and helped Yuka relax, even though Kagome had left the room and Inuyasha had stepped away. Kagome retrieved a warm, wet cloth while Ayumi and Eri took a seat alongside Yuka. Inuyasha leaned against the kitchen doorframe, arms across his chest, his brow furrowed while he studied the three girls. Each had very different scents, though they were blended together.

 

Obviously, the group of females were close and spent a lot of time together. Kagome's scent was mixed in there, but much lighter. Did Kagome resent that she was no longer a part of her little pack of friends? And, since she'd been absent, could the group be trusted to keep his secret? How much should they be told? His stomach churned as he waited for the questions to begin.

 

As Kagome stepped through the doorway to go back into the living room, Inuyasha grabbed her by the crook of her arm, spinning her around to face him. Kagome could see the worry in his golden eyes. She smiled and nodded at him as if to say, “Everything will be okay.” Then she stepped beyond him and went to Yuka to dab blood and dried tears from her face.

 

The questions began all at once and in low tones. Inuyasha wasn't happy that he received side glances while the girls asked Kagome their questions.

 

“Where did he come from?”

 

“What is he?”

 

“Where does he live?”

 

“Eri, Yuka, Ayumi,” Kagome began, holding their attention steadfast. “I cannot answer those questions for you. That is Inuyasha's choice. However, I must ask that you never speak of Inuyasha outside of this house. It would be dangerous for him. You know what scientists would do to him. They’d lock him up and experiment on him, torture him, cut him open. You don’t want that to happen, do you? May I have your word that you won’t say anything?”

 

Kagome’s friends, stunned by her serious, almost threatening tone, simultaneously nodded in agreement.

 

“What about our boyfriends?” Yuka asked, fear shadowing her eyes.

 

“Tell them that if they say anything, I’ll send Inuyasha to shut them up, _permanently,_ ” Kagome said with burning intensity.

 

The trio were a bit frightened by that. Kagome wasn't acting like herself. This Kagome was grown up and hard, like someone they'd never met before.

 

Inuyasha wasn’t quite sure what to think about Kagome's threats, but she did look a bit too serious. He wasn't about to get on the wrong side of her tonight, so he remained silent.

 

Kagome decided to soften her words and attempted to steer the conversation in a different direction.

 

“In the meantime, you should know that Inuyasha and I are planning a very private marriage ceremony. All invitations are verbal. This also will not be discussed outside this house. You are the only friends that I am inviting because you are...very special to me. Will you come?”

 

The young women looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. Yuka sighed in disappointment, gazing with want at the golden-eyed, silver-maned hanyou.

 

Inuyasha could smell the scent of Yuka's longing. It also showed clearly in her expression. Though it wasn't sexual in its nature, he didn't like it. Considering this person was a friend to Kagome, the situation made him uncomfortable.

 

“I’m going upstairs, Kagome. It was nice meeting all of you,” Inuyasha politely said, nodding at the girls before bounding up the stairs in one dashing leap.

 

The girls gasped at seeing his sleek figure streak to the top of the stairs and Kagome grinned at their surprise. His prowess never ceased to amaze her, even after all this time. It made her want him right then and there, but those pleasant things would need to wait.

 

With Inuyasha gone, the girls wanted the all juicy details. Although, these were her best friends in this era and special to her, she did not feel as close to them as to those with which she had trusted her life. Sadly, she couldn't trust them as much as her friends in the feudal era. That was why she decided that it was best they knew as little as possible.

 

Eventually, she was able to change the topic of their conversation, though dragging them away from wedding plans had been near impossible. She was relieved when the girl's chatter turned to where they would be going to college and what majors they had chosen.

 

The girls finally left, much to Kagome's relief. She headed upstairs and spotted her mom down the hall. Without saying a word, she quietly slipped into her bedroom and locked the door. Inuyasha was sound asleep. He was lying on his side facing the wall and naked under the covers of her bed.

 

Kagome slipped off her clothes and left them in a heap on the floor next to Inuyasha's. She climbed into the bed and snuggled up behind Inuyasha, draping his long, silver hair over her arm and behind her back. His neck was warm, his scent thick. She nuzzled what was one of her favorite spots and rested a hand on his waist. To her surprise, Inuyasha reached back and caressed her hip then turned his face toward her. The wicked grin and desire glowing in his eyes let her know exactly what was on his mind.

 

“Did you have a good time, Kagome?” His voice was low and silky as he wriggled to turn toward her.

 

“Mostly,” she sighed, snuggling into his chest. “I could have done without Kyo’s antics, but you were great. Thanks for putting up with me and my friends.”

 

“Yeah, all of you were a real pain in the ass, but if it makes you happy…,” he smirked.

 

“You take that back, Inuyasha!” Kagome exclaimed, raising up onto an elbow and punching him in the shoulder.

 

“Now you’ve gone and done it, wench!”

 

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and pressed her down on her back. He straddled her hips and grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the bed.

 

Kagome giggled and bucked, making a half-hearted effort to throw him off.

 

“Don’t do that,” he growled. “You might not like the consequences.”

 

His hair spilled around her and he lowered his face until he was nose to nose with her.

 

“And what consequences would those be?” she panted through her struggles.

 

Kagome could see the mischievous glint in Inuyasha’s eyes just before he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have forgotten to make this note, but unless anyone objects, I'll try to answer comments in the chapter because I found out that replies are actually added to the comment number in the story section of the site, which inflates the numbers. That doesn't feel right to me. AO3 needs to fix that. Does anyone have a better idea? I hate the inability to respond in a timely manner.


	22. Kouga's Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginta and Hakkaku are worried about Kouga's moping and run off to find help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. The past months have been horrid. Recovering from surgery was worse than I thought it would be. It's going to be a long time to completely recover, but I am feeling much better. This chapter went through too many rewrites and edits to count and I had a lot of help. I'm excited that I did a lot of work on my own. I'm always hoping to get chapters out quicker, but I never seem to be able to do it. This was the first fan fiction I'd ever written and needs so much work than I had planned to do. As promised earlier, I'll do an edit on a posted unedited chapter next. I'll do my best to be faster. Cross your fingers that Chapter 23 doesn't take so long.

**Chapter 22**

 

_**Kouga's Grief** _

 

 

Hakkaku and Ginta peered around the corner into Kouga’s cavernous sleeping quarters. The finest furs covered a large section of dirt floor along the back wall. A circular span of gray, mottled with shades of brown, reached up into the darkness. Kouga rested against it, bare-chested, legs drawn up, and elbows resting over his knees.

 

The wolf leader's two traveling companions turned and stared at each other with wide eyes. Kouga's mind must be turning to mush! He rarely sat still, always running here and there at top speed. Unless! He found Kagome. On the rare occasion he did come to a complete stop, it was usually to needle Inuyasha and chat up his woman. Kouga's current behavior could be seen as a weakness, sitting there all floppy. Hakkaku and Ginta had already heard quiet grumblings, if only a little bit.

 

“We _gotta_ to do something!” Ginta whispered.

 

“I know, we could steal Kagome and bring her here!” Hakkaku exclaimed.

 

“No! No, no, no. Kouga would eat us!" Ginta hissed. "He wouldn’t even kill us first! Don’t you remember? We aren’t supposed to touch Kagome, you idiot!”

 

Hakkaku's eyes widened in sudden panic. “Well, what are we going to do?!"

 

Ginta stammered nervously before having an epiphany. "Let’s talk to sister. We can beg her to come back. If she did it on her own, we wouldn't have to touch her. That might work!”

 

Hakkaku sucked in a breath, then grinned. “That sounds great! Let’s tell Kouga that we are going to patrol the southeast borders and we can slip off to get our sister...without touching her _or_ getting eaten!”

 

“That’s a great idea!”

 

"Uh...you ask him," Hakkaku whispered.

 

"No, you ask!"

 

"You think I wanna get eaten!?"

 

"Well, I don't either!"

 

~*~

 

Kouga slumped even lower than than before. How could he have lost his beautiful Kagome? No one else could match her power and loyalty. He buried his cheeks into the palms of his hands. His long, claw-tipped fingers cupped his pointed ears and threaded back into his dark hair. Piercing blue eyes saw nothing but regrets.

 

From the first moment he’d seen Kagome, he'd loved her. If he were to be honest though, it had happened _after_ that. He’d been pleased to find she could detect of the Shikon shards, a convenient reason for him to grab her up and carry her off to his territory. Everything she had done after that had impressed him. Her beauty simply added to the package she presented.

 

In an effort to protect her fox kit, Kagome had threatened to defy him. She had also protected Inu-Trasha's name. In the battle with the birds, she'd kept her head, pointed out their leader, and saved one of his pack. Spurning his desire to make her his woman, she'd slapped him, hard. Even he could tell that she'd been frightened of him, and she'd done it anyway. That had taken guts. All of those things required an iron will. In the end, though, that one courageous slap had captured his heart.

 

What made losing her worse was that he truly loved her enough to act in her best interests. That's why he'd shown the damn mutt some respect. He wouldn't upset her by doing anything less. Even Sesshoumaru had gotten less acknowledgement from him. That really burned his pride.

 

Abruptly interrupted from his brooding by his two faithful friends, Kouga's thoughts momentarily fell away. These two should be out guarding the cave entrance! Instead, here they were before him, shaking like frightened children. What were they up to?

 

“Kouga? Me and Ginta thought we might patrol the southeast border. Is that all right with you?” Hakkaku asked, his voice slightly trembling.

 

“Fine,” was the only response Kouga offered.

 

At least they weren't asking to do something useless or ridiculous. Someone else would certainly take their places at the entrance, so he wasn't too worried. Despite that, their behavior did give him pause.

 

In their hurry to leave, Hakkaku and Ginta stumbled and tripped all over each other. Those two always provided amusing entertainment. Returning to his former line of thought, Kouga sighed.

 

‘ _If only there was a way I could get her back. But, Kagome won't have me if I were to kill Inuyasha. I'd love to slice his head clean off and eat him myself!'_ Kouga's lips thinned. _'That's off the menu now, damn it.'_

 

Corded muscles rippled with strength as Kouga rolled to his side. Finding no comfort in that position, he shifted onto his hands and knees and crawled to his favorite spot amidst the furs. He pulled a pelt over his legs, then settled back to stare at the ceiling. Placing his hands behind his head, elbows out, broad chest bared, Kouga decided he had to get out of this funk. And, there was only one way to do it.

 

He had to find a way to get back his precious Kagome.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Inuyasha brushed the raven bangs from Kagome’s sleeping face, “Miko, miko,” he tenderly whispered, “Food.”

 

Kagome stirred as she felt a tickle on her cheek. Soft caresses woke her from pleasant dreams of her first day in Inuyasha’s clearing. When she heard one of her favorite and rarely spoken words, _Miko_ , she smiled. From anyone else, that simple word would have had no effect. There had been a time when it might have even made her angry, especially coming from Inuyasha. Times had significantly changed.

 

Her thoughts drifted back into the murk of sleep and she lost her hold on the waking world. Warm lips caressed her own and Kagome felt a blush and opened sleep hazed eyes. She struggled and blinked up into a gorgeous view. Golden irises immersed her in their burning depths.

 

“Inuyasha,” she whispered and reached up to cup his face in the palm of her hand.

 

“Food, food!” Inuyasha repeated and grinned while wiggling his ears.

 

That smile was something Kagome would never tire of witnessing. Inuyasha deserved to have something to smile about and she would do her best to make certain he did it as often as possible. She chuckled, pulled herself out of the bed, and stretched.

 

Tangerine light poured through the room and Kagome glanced out the window. Low in the sky, the sun glowed a fiery orange and yellow. Evening had come too soon and from the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen, dinner would be on the table in moments.

 

“We need to go check on Sango after we eat,” Inuyasha said as he threw on the protective clothing he wore in the feudal era.

 

Every time Inuyasha displayed his softer side to Kagome, the sweetness of it brought a smile to her lips. He probably didn't even realize the open display of his concern for Sango. Kagome's smile quickly disappeared. Inuyasha was right. It was time to hurry back to her best friend who was recuperating from a horrible fall. She followed Inuyasha downstairs, skipping steps to keep up with Inuyasha.

 

After a hurried dinner, Kagome filled her backpack and quickly paced beside Inuyasha into the old building that housed the well. He swept her off her feet and lightly stepped off the edge of the rickety old well. On the way down, Kagome pulled the prayer beads over his head and handed them to him. He tucked them safely into his firerat robe. When they landed, he wasted no time slinging her onto his back.

 

As Inuyasha leapt from the well, Kagome hid her face in his hair. The race to the village was a blur at blinding speed. Kagome grinned the entire way, more from Inuyasha squeezing her behind than the rush of his surging sprint. Of course, Inuyasha didn't gradually slow his gait. They slid into town, throwing up dust and dirt in their wake. Kagome often thought he did that simply to feel her pressed hard against his back, _which_ was why she didn't reprimand him before they entered Kaede's hut.

 

“Kaede, how is Sango?” Kagome asked as Inuyasha set her on her feet.

 

“She’s sleeping and her wounds are healing well." The old woman appeared calm and assured, instantly putting Kagome at ease.

 

“Inuyasha told me what Miroku and Shippou have been doing. It sounds wonderful,” Kagome whispered as she looked in on Sango. Sango was sleeping soundly with Shippou curled up on her breasts. _‘Wow, I never knew Miroku had such powers! And who would have guessed that little Shippou was strong enough to provide help!’_

 

“We won’t wake her up tonight,” Kagome said and smiled. “Where did Inuyasha go?” she asked when she noticed he was missing.

 

“Kagome! Get out here, _now_!”

 

Kagome frowned. _'What could he be yelling about now?'_

 

She silently slipped out the door, hoping to quiet Inuyasha before he drew the attention of the whole town and woke Sango in the process. Stunned, she gasped for breath. Hakkaku and Ginta knelt and bowed their heads.

 

“Get up from there and don’t ever do that again,” Kagome demanded, keeping her voice low.

 

Ginta's words were quiet and humble as the two wolves rose from the ground. “As you wish, sis, uh, Princess."

 

Inuyasha glared at the two wolves. He certainly wasn't happy when Kagome hugged her _'brothers'_. He muttered and growled under his breath about the stench of wolf and where he wanted to shove Tetsusaiga.

 

“What is it, guys? You look worried,” Kagome asked. She hoped there wasn't any bad news about the pack or Kouga in particular.

 

“It’s Kouga. All he does is mope around. The pack is starting to question his leadership,” Ginta whined with tears in his eyes.

 

“He pines for you, Kagome. We need your help,” Hakkaku pleaded. “You should talk to him. Please?”

 

"Yeah, he listens to you!" Ginta added.

 

Kagome scowled at Inuyasha for letting out a cursing growl under his breath. She understood that he wouldn't want her to help Kouga, but she still considered Kouga a friend and wouldn't want to see him or his pack torn apart because of her.

 

“Stay here, guys,” Kagome said with a placating wave of her hands.

 

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, barely able to hide the menace she was feeling. Persuading him to go along with her wouldn't be easy if she couldn't pour on the charm. She grabbed his hand and led him away from Hakkaku and Ginta. They now had their arms wrapped around each other in mutual support. Most likely, they would have fallen under Inuyasha's continuous glare. Considering the range of youkai hearing, that was quite some distance for him to be craning his neck over his shoulder.

 

Finally, Kagome was able to turn and face her hanyou.

 

“Inuyasha?" She had to draw his attention away from those two poor wolves. "Kouga is my friend and he could lose his pack because of me.” Kagome looked up at him with giant, pleading eyes. “Let me help them. Please?”

 

~*~

 

Inuyasha loved those eyes and trusted the person behind them. He _didn't_ trust Kouga. _‘Why is she always helping him? What is he to her? Ain't I enough for her? Is she attracted to him?'_ he worried, his thoughts brought on by insecurity flying by as fast as...well, that rat bastard, Sesshoumaru!

 

Inuyasha's current problem? He could never deny Kagome when she looked at him like that, those huge eyes and the pleading on her gentle face. How could he say 'no'? It just wasn't possible! Things—and he wasn't sure what those things were—could get out of control if she ever discovered his weakness. He needed to compromise. Maybe he could make her happy and still protect her from that sleazy wolf.

 

“I'll take you. We'll go together or not at all,” he demanded, puffing up his chest and crossing his arms. He didn't have to let Kagome know how easy she could persuade him to do whatever she wanted. When he saw her expression soften and a small smile turn up the corners of her lips, he could almost swear she was a goddess. His cheeks and ears flushed at the ridiculous thought.

 

“Thank you, Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

 

Inuyasha's eyes closed as her lips trailed down to press against his. Her kiss was warm and tender, the kind that turned his mind to soup. When the kiss became a little more than innocent, heat spread through his veins. He knew he should put a stop to Kagome's tempting. He knew he should. Then again, maybe those morons would report to Kouga what they saw.

 

_'Heh. Suck on that, ya flea-bitten wolf!'_

 

Between the kiss, gratification, and gloating, Inuyasha forgot all about his insecurities.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Just edited a couple of errors. 08-31-16


	23. Kaiaela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I had not seen enough of Inuyasha to have run into Ayame.
> 
> So sorry for taking so long. Between doctor's torturing me and being sick, I lost track of time. I had deleted two chapters and needed to make these next sync properly. And, I never plan to work as hard or as long as I do to improve the writing. This has been done while I was really sick, so I apologize ahead of time if there is something wrong with it.

**Chapter 23**

  


_**Kaiaela** _

  
  


The scent of Kagome's desire wafted around Inuyasha, permeating the air.  A soft blush dusted her cheeks and hunger burned in her eyes.  Nothing attracted Inuyasha more than when she wanted him.  Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

  


“You really are trying to kill me, aren’t you, wench?”

  


Having successfully made his point to the wolves, Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome.  It was a good thing his _hakama_ were loose fitting.  'Awkward' was not what he needed when he was scorching Kouga's lackeys with a fiery glare.

  


Ginta's heart fell at the display.  He couldn't give up hope now.  Kagome's affections didn't change the fact that the tribe desperately needed her help.  He sucked in a determined breath.  Slipping two fingers between his lips, he produced a sharp, loud whistle and six pack members appeared from the shadows.

  


"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore.  His ears flattened against the sharp blast.  That could have awakened Sango and Kagome wouldn't be happy about that.  He glanced at her.  She was giving Ginta a frown, but didn't say anything.

  


Of course, Inuyasha was not surprised when wolves melted out of the trees and ran toward their two companions.  He simply hadn't expected them to show themselves at all.  Ginta and Hakkaku were always so nervous that Inuyasha didn't expect much better from any of the other wolves.

  


The new wolves lined up in front of Inuyasha and his eyes bore through each and every one of them.  There was no whimpering, sweating, or knocking knees.  No displays of fear.  Inuyasha was satisfied, especially when his stare went unchallenged.

  


There was one female amongst five males.  Either she was good enough to hold her own against the males, or Kouga's two lieutenants weren't that picky.  Whatever.  He could take care of Kagome himself.

  


“We brought reinforcements to protect you on our journey, Sister!” Hakkaku proudly stated.

  


"Keh," Inuyasha snorted.  “We don't need them.  Why don’t we just go on our own, Kagome?  It would be a lot faster.”

  


_'And a lot less smelly.'_  Inuyasha kept that thought to himself.  No sense pissing off Kagome before a long trip.

  


“I think running with the crowd sounds fun, Inuyasha.  Sango isn't strong enough to come with us, and Miroku wouldn't leave her right now.  Shippou could stay and keep a look out for incoming attacks while Miroku is distracted.”  

  


Kagome blinked up at Inuyasha with wide, pleading eyes.  It was no secret that she trusted him with her life.  That wasn't the problem.  Kouga's den was far away.  It was never a bad idea to have more ears, eyes, and noses scanning for danger.  She wasn't about to insult her stubborn sweety by saying it aloud, though.  More than anything else, on long journeys she took comfort in a crowd and she would miss their usual crew.  Plus, there was a female wolf among them, which gave her an idea that might solve their problems with Kouga.

  


Inuyasha didn't like it, but he _had_ promised.  And, once Kagome got something in her head, it was there to stay.  He could try to keep to the trees, above the wolves stinky hides.  Still, no time alone with Kagome was going to suck.  He sneered at the crowd of fleabags.

  


“We should tell Kaede," Kagome said and hurried on to convince Inuyasha.  "Sango should be alright with Miroku and Kaede.  And, without me and the shards here, the village is less likely to be attacked.  Shippou would be proud if we asked him to protect everyone!"

  


Kagome stared at Inuyasha and waited for his nod of agreement.  Her reasoning was too sound for Inuyasha to argue and by the look on his face, he knew it.  When he nodded, she rewarded him with a huge grin.  It wasn't lost on her that he really liked seeing her smile.  He deserved that much.

  


"Great!  Thank you, Inuyasha!  Would you grab my bag?" Startling the bad attitude right out of Inuyasha was exactly her intent when she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.  "And, would you tell Miroku and Shippou for me, please?  Sango is asleep and I don't want to wake her.  I'm sure it wouldn't take you near as long to convince Shippou that we need him to stay in the village."

  


With her, Shippou would whine, needle, and pout.  Worse, he'd give her those huge, sad eyes that could break her resolve in an instant.  Yeah, Inuyasha was the better choice for this job.

  


Inuyasha shrugged.  The faster details were taken care of, the quicker he could leave and get the wolf stench out of his nose.  He stomped back to the hut, grumbling about smelly fleabags.

  


"Oi!  Miroku!" Inuyasha called, but kept his voice low.

  


"Yes, Inuyasha?" Miroku answered.  He sat on the floor by Sango's side.  Though she was no longer in danger, the monk still worried and continued using his healing powers when she was asleep.

  


"Those smelly fleabags, Ginta and Hakkaku, showed up.  They want Kagome's help, and she's agreed to do it."

  


"I can tell you are none too happy, Inuyasha," Miroku said and smirked.

  


"Yeah, well.  We'll be gone for a few days."

  


"I wanna go!" Shippou piped up.  He had been curled up at Sango's feet awaiting instructions from Miroku.

  


"You wanna go to the wolves stinky cave?  Seriously?" Inuyasha asked.

  


"Oh...you mean the wolf's den?" Shippou asked nervously.

  


"Yeah.  Am I gonna have to knock some sense into that pea brain of yours?"

  


"Hey!  You're the stupid one!" Shippou retorted.

  


"Am not!  And, Kagome doesn't want you to go anyway."

  


"I wouldn't go to their den unless Kagome needs me to protect her!  They might not eat humans anymore, but I'm not human, you jerk!"

  


"Good!  I didn't want you along anyway!" Inuyasha retorted.

  


"Please, Sango is beginning to wake up," Miroku cut in.  "She needs rest."

  


Shippou immediately looked contrite.  "Sorry, Miroku."

  


Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and pointed a finger at Shippou.  "You protect Sango and the village, squirt.  That's what Kagome wants you to do."

  


Shippou's chest puffed up.  "Right!"

  


Inuyasha nodded at Miroku and exited the hut, leaving behind a pleased monk and a proud kitsune.  He was just glad he didn't have to pound some sense into Shippou.  Too bad he couldn't just Windscar the wolves into oblivion and be done with Kouga altogether.

  


"Let's get this over with," Inuyasha grumbled from the front of Kaede's hut.  "Come on, Kagome."

  


Once Kagome settled onto Inuyasha's back, he shot off down the road.  As soon as they were in range of the forest, he took to the tree branches.  Flying above the treetops with Kagome was one of his favorite activities, but he didn't dare lose track of the rest of their company.

  


_'Huh, the wolves are no slouches, but I'm still having to slow down.  If I lose them, Kagome will have a fit.'_

  


As they traveled, Kagome's thoughts were on the female wolf demon.  She had the same physique and piercing blue eyes as Kouga, and even wore her hair up in a ponytail.  Though she looked every bit the warrior and had a few scars to show for it, she was still very pretty.  

  


An exciting idea took shape in Kagome's mind.  All she had to do was wait until they were on the ground.  In the meantime, she enjoyed the rush of wind in her hair.  Wrapped around Inuyasha, his warmth tickled her desire each time he leapt from a branch. Distracting him might not be the best thing when they were so high off the ground, so she focused on their surroundings until twilight turned to night and it was too dark to see.

  


Ginta and Hakkaku were leading the guard.  The rest of the pack had silently spread out into the forest, creating a protective barrier.  The two leads could only thank their ancestors that Inuyasha hadn't sped off and left them behind like Kouga was always doing.  Then again, with Kagome along, it was certain that they wouldn't be run until they fell over in exhaustion.  She was human and couldn't travel as far as a full demon.  Their trip wouldn't be the quickest, but they'd get there with enough energy to handle Kouga's displeasure.

  


Just as the wolf pack began showing signs of thirst, overtly sniffing for a convenient source of water, trees gave way to a grassy plateau.  Inuyasha gracefully descended from the treetops and lightly landed on a small trail.   Kagome slid off of his back, dropped her backpack and stretched.  Ginta and Hakkaku barreled out of the last line of trees.  The other wolves moved as though trained in stealth and fanned out into the tall grass, encircling Inuyasha and Kagome.

  


"I'm gonna go find water," Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms and staring down the wolves.  He had smelled some close by, but needed to check it for any safety hazards.  "You," he said, pointing a finger at the cluster of wolves,  "will keep Kagome safe til I get back.  Got it?"

  


"Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome said.  He hadn't made her wait long when she'd asked to stop.  That was one of the recent changes in his behavior that she sincerely appreciated.

  


“Hakkaku, who is the female among you?” she asked after Inuyasha had disappeared.  "I'd like to get to know her."

  


“Her name is Kaiaela. She is one of our best warriors, Sister.  I'll get her, but I'll have to take her place.”

  


Hakkaku vanished into thick woods before Kagome had a chance to thank him.  That was odd.  Kagome shrugged and took time to find a convenient tree to prop up her bag.  She was elbow deep inside the bag, searching for her shampoo when she was startled by a silent Kaiaela slipping up next to her.

  


“Princess Kagome, what is your wish?”

  


The voice was quiet and respectful, perhaps even a bit subdued.  Kagome was no princess, and didn't like the idea of someone behaving as a servant.

  


“First, I am your sister, not your princess. Please refer to me as such.”

  


“Yes, sister.”

  


Kagome still wasn't happy with Kaiaela's odd demeanor, but she decided to ignore it and put her plan into motion.

  


“Tell me Kaiaela. What do you think of Kouga?” Kagome asked.

  


Kaiaela’s eyes misted over as she spoke of her alpha, “He is a strong and powerful leader.  No one is faster or more agile.  His conquests are legendary in our tribe."  She blushed a bit.  "And he's the most handsome."

  


Kaiaela stared hard and directly into Kagome’s eyes.  A hint of jealousy lay behind her next words.  Kagome was certain of it.

  


“He deserves a mate that can stay by his side and rule the pack with him.”

  


‘ _Excellent!  That was a lucky stroke.  Then again, Kouga is quite handsome and charming.'_

  


“Kaiaela, I believe you would make an excellent mate for Kouga."  Kagome smiled brightly at the female wolf.  "I would like to help you."

  


Kaiaela's eyes widened and she stuttered.  "I-I'm not good enough!  Why would you say such a thing?"

  


Kagome continued, spelling out the logic behind her statement.  

  


"It's obvious to me that you love him and you seem to be a powerful warrior.  Eventually, he will give up his shards and I bet you two would be an even match!  All we have to do is get him to really see you!  He runs around so fast that he doesn't pay attention to what's right in front of him!  And I have a plan!"

  


The she-wolf's eyes widened.  Kagome took advantage of her stunned silence to finish laying out her plan.  If this worked, maybe Kouga would stop baiting Inuyasha by grabbing her hands and touching her whenever he felt like it.  That was one thing she didn't look forward to at the caves.  Inuyasha was likely to go ballistic.

  


"If my scent is on you, it might confuse Kouga enough to slow him down.  We could bathe together before we get to the den."

  


"If we bathe together, won't our scents get washed away?" Kaiaela managed to ask.

  


"We'll think of something!  But, it has to be good.  In order to get his attention, you really need to be saturated in my scent," Kagome promised and smiled widely.  "Just think about it?  I don't expect an answer now, so take as much time as you need before deciding, okay?”

  


Kaiaela was confused by Kagome’s open assertions, and by the human's desire to help her mate with Kouga.  No one in the tribe would have bothered to do such a thing, especially if they had their own designs on Kouga.

  


‘ _Should I trust her?  She's right, after all.  If Kouga is attracted by her scent, he would notice me if I were to smell like her.  But, it's a bit deceitful.  Won't that make him angry?  Then again, he deserves it for going after someone else's mate.  And...and I have worked so hard to be the best warrior and he hasn't noticed at all!  I can kick the ass of most of his men and he's never said a single word to me!  It's not fair!’_

  


Kagome stared at an obviously confused Kaiaela.  She smiled.  This opportunity was perfect!  She'd struck gold when she found that Kaiaela was already in love with Kouga.  And, he had enough affection that any mate should be happy.  Now, all Kagome had to do was convince Kouga that this was in his best interest.

  


“I agree,” Kaiaela said, her words firm and decisive.

  


"Great!  Inuyasha thought he smelled a good bathing spot nearby and women get to go first!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

  


By the time Inuyasha returned, camp had been set up and a fire was burning.  A couple of the wolves had caught a few rabbits to go with the fish Inuyasha had brought back with him.  He dumped them next to the wolf who was doing the cleaning.

  


“Inuyasha, did you find a place for us to bathe?"  Kagome asked hopefully.

  


"Yeah, but it's a bit far.  The cooking should be done by the time we get back.

  


"Um," Kagome said and hesitated.  "I'd like Kaiaela to go with me tonight.  I've already asked her.  Right, Kaiaela?"

  


The she-wolf nodded and glanced back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome.

  


"Seriously, wench!?"  He'd thought he would get some alone time on this side of the well, where he wouldn't have his nose clogged with pollution.

  


"Pleeeeeease?" Kagome asked.  Her hands were clasped in front of her and she was giving him that look he couldn't ignore.

  


"Why?" Inuyasha growled, even though he knew he'd give in, eventually.

  


Kagome smirked and leaned into him.  She tugged on one of his ears until he leaned down for her to whisper into the fluffy triangle.  "I have a plan that'll turn Kouga's affection to Kaiaela so he'll leave me alone."  

  


Inuyasha paused, then growled in his throat.  "Fine!  But, I'm standing guard!  It's too far away from camp.  We'll have to cross a fairly wide stream that's almost a river."

  


"Yay!  Thank you, thank you!  You're so sweet and thoughtful and..." Kagome jabbered.

  


Inuyasha turned red and glanced at the wolves surrounding them.  Crossing his arms over his chest, he huffed and scowled at Kagome.  She merely gave him a huge smile.  

  


"Well, what're you waitin' for?  We're losing daylight, you know?" Inuyasha grumbled and bent down in front of Kagome.

  
  
  
  
  



	24. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes so long to get chapters up. Brain damage sucks.

**~*~**

 

**Chapter 24**

 

_**Frustration** _

 

  
  
Backing away from the spring, Inuyasha silently swore. Curiosity had won out when Kagome's and Kaiaela's silence stretched on for what seemed forever. Checking on them had _not_ been a good idea.

‘ _Damn it all to hell.’_

After getting what he hoped was a safe distance away, he sped toward the stream they'd crossed earlier. Quickly yanking off his clothing, he ran into the chilly water and sat down into a small pool. It would definitely be awhile before he could safely drag his shivering ass to land.

‘ _Gah! Damn that’s cold, cold, cold. Just what I need. This plan of hers had better work. Little bitch. I’m getting the raw end of the deal here.'_  
  
“I’m going to make you pay for this, Kagome!” Inuyasha growled, but not too loudly.

Some time later, Kagome and Kaiaela emerged from the darkening forest and stepped into camp. A fire was already blazing and only Ginta was present. Inuyasha was off in the shadows somewhere. On the trek back, he hadn't shown himself, but Kagome had felt his reassuring presence until a few paces away from camp.  
  
“Where’s Inuyasha?” Kagome asked.

“He might be hunting food with the others,” Ginta answered. "He's not with you?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "You're probably right."

"You mean, he left you all alone?" Ginta asked and frowned.

"No, no. He was with us most of the way, at least until we got close to camp," Kagome reassured him.

"Oh, um..."  
  
Ginta was still frowning when he sniffed. At first, his eyes widened then he sheepishly stared at the ground. Kagome always surprised him. A mate other than Kagome wouldn't be what Kouga wanted, but if it helped pull him out of his funk, their little group would be game. And it didn't change Kagome's position either, no matter what mate Kouga chose. She had helped them fight off the Birds of Paradise and saved some of their people. That made her a part of their tribe, their sister. Forever!  
  
Kagome turned and grinned at Kaiaela, both of them trying to hold back giggles. Ginta's uncertainty was just too cute. She noted that the female wolf had a slight blush on her face as well.

 _'Oh, maybe she's a little embarrassed. I guess the others would wonder why our scents are so strongly interwoven.'_  
  
“I should go help,” Kaiaela said as she scanned the trees.  
  
“No, Kai! We can’t risk anything happening to you,” Kagome blurted and grabbed Kaiaela's arm.  
  
“I can take care of myself,” Kaiaela rebuked.  
  
“I wasn’t implying you couldn’t. Please stay, for me,” Kagome asked softly. "I don't want to be here all alone, even if you guys are close by. I mean, it would be nice to have another woman here with me. No offence, Ginta."  
  
Ginta shrugged and Kaiaela's expression softened as she took a seat next to Kagome. There weren't any females at the den that she could truly call friend. Rather than bearing cubs and raising the next generation, she had chosen the lifestyle of a warrior. Part of the reason was that she wasn't interested in any male save Kouga. For that, she had to prove herself competent to stand by his side and fight for the safety of their people. Maybe she could learn something from this human. She would need another set of skills if she managed to birth a cub for Kouga.

A hot bath always made Kagome sleepy. When she yawned for the second time, she knew she needed a nap. Kai should cuddle with her in the sleeping bag. It would help mingle their scents even more.

"I'm going to pull out my sleeping bag, Kai. We can catch a nap before the guys get back," Kagome said and yawned again as she got up.

There was no need to cook ramen. It wouldn't be fair if there wasn't enough to share with the wolves. And, Inuyasha would wake her up after the catches were cleaned. Kagome neatly laid out the sleeping bag and motioned Kaiaela over to climb in with her. Kagome was willing to do as much as possible to mingle their scents and this would help keep it fresh. It was only seconds before she dropped off to sleep, Kaiaela snuggled up against her back.

‘ _Great!’_ Inuyasha thought sarcastically when he stepped into the light of the campfire and spied Kagome and Kaiaela snuggled up together. _‘Kaiaela might be as big of a problem as Kouga!’_  
  
He knew it wasn’t true, but he was fairly frustrated right now. He straightened his back and took a deep breath.  
  
_‘Shit, that was not a good idea. Ugh, Kagome scent is smothered in wolf stink! Blech!’_  


There was a reason for it though, so he wouldn't complain. It was just going to suck having that scent right behind him when Kagome was on his back. ' _Ugh.'_ Nevertheless, if this would stop Kouga from pawing Kagome, it was worth every minute of torment.

Inuyasha tossed Ginta two more large fish then squatted down and began cleaning the two he still held. The fish were large enough to feed three or four. The rest of the wolves could fend for themselves. Besides, he'd seen them off chasing rabbits anyway. With the addition of even small prey, there would be plenty of food to go around. Not that he wanted anymore company for supper.

_'This plan of Kagome's had better work. Stupid, stinking wolves.'_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_***Disclaimer*** _

_I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru SXandroid to use and abuse at will! The characters Kaiaela and Mr. Sesshou belong to me!_

 

~*~*~*~*~

  



End file.
